The Four Guardians
by WogBoyAC
Summary: What if the Kyubi was not the only one sealed inside Naruto? Follow along as four great shinobi and the Kyubi take our favorite blonde knucklehead along the path to greatness. Strong Naruto. Uchiha Influenced Naruto, OC/OOC. Naruto/Mikoto pairing
1. Prologue

**First things first: A shout out to Thanathos for giving me an excellent idea, thanks man Second thing: **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Do NOT own Naruto or any Anime…..and never will<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Four Guardians<br>Prologue  
>WogBoyAC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>Konohagakure No Sato. Home to many powerful legends.<p>

For Starters, the Shodaime Hokage was known to be the only Shinobi to ever use Mokuton (wood) element jutsu's – This ability was even able to Subdue the Bijuu.

Second is the Shodaime's most powerful enemy and founder of the Uchiha Clan and the wielders of one of the world three Doujutsu (eye technique) The Sharingan.

And this man's name was Uchiha Madara and was the only Uchiha to ever possess the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. His Eyes had the ability to CONTROL the Bijuu.

Third is the Nidaime (second) Hokage, the Shodaime's younger brother and he, like his brother also had a special ability.

He was able to hone is Suiton (water) Element Jutsu's to the highest possible level. He was able to cast a Suiton Jutsu with just the water molecules in the air. Something no one has been able to do.

Fourth is the three Legendary Sannin ; Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

There has only been one Shinobi that has been able to beat them three on one. A man by the name of Hanzo the Salamander and funnily enough it was this man that gave them the title Sannin. After he beat them of course.

Fifth is the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage also known as Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash) and he was he inventor of the famous Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) and the equally famous Rasengan

Of course, who could forget that he was a seal master. After all he would have to be one in able to use one of the most powerful Seals known to the World: **SHIKI FUUIN**

Last is Uzumaki Kushina; Minato's Wife, The Red Death, Prankster queen, Ramen Freak and…..pregnant?

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Village Location: Konoha Hospital<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina was bored…pregnant…but bored. Her water broke 30 hours ago. So you could imagine how bored the hyperactive ramen freak actually was. Sure she was bored but she was angry to.<p>

Angry because her husband, Minato Namikaze hadn't come to visit her yet. Being Hokage and all he was stuck at his desk dealing with the all important, bane of every Kages existence….. Yep…..Paperwork.

She was also angry at the fact that Tsunade (Sannin) had just informed her that the characters in Jiraiya's latest ICHA ICHA book were in fact based of her and her (kushina) and Minato. Add to that, the sex scenes in said book were also based of her and Minato as well

And that brings us too…...

"WHAT!"…. wait …. Tsunade…Umm…how do you know that?" Kushina asked.

"Umm w-well y-you know Jiraiya's m-my t-team mate and I h-have to s-support him with r-reading h-his books." Tsunade replied with really noticeable sweat pouring down her face.

"AS IF Tsunade. I think you enjoy reading how Minato-Kun and I have sex. Now even though I'm sure my pervert husband wouldn't mind the fact that you do. I have to tell you…. That I think it's really HOT that you like reading about my hot sweaty body on top of Minato's, with my bre-"

Before she could continue, Jiraiya himself came through the window. What he saw though was something he didn't really expect coming from these two women… Silence.

Tsunade had a tomato size blush on her face, with a small nosebleed.

Kushina on the other hand was shaking, trying to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Ummm, ladies…what umm...what's going on?" he asked them.

At that question, Tsunade and Kushina both looked at each other for a moment.

That was until Tsunade thought about what Kushina was going to say, and then she went flying backward with a massive shot of blood coming from her nose.

And all Kushina could do was roar with laughter.

Jiraiya just stood there shocked until he noticed that her right breast had popped out of her kimono.

So, with a perverted giggle he pulled out his `research' notepad and started writing down some notes….with a highly amused Kushina looking on.

"I wouldn't do that too Tsunade – Hime if I were you Ero-sennin, remember the hot springs?" Minato asked as he too came through the window.

Both Minato and Kushina couldn't help but giggle when they Jiraiya had anime style tears streaming down his face muttering something about disrespectful brats, big-breasted teammates and pregnant tomatoes.

Now even though she was pregnant Kushina could still move pretty fast. That was proven by the fact that she punched Jiraiya straight out of the window both men came in from.

With Jiraiya…..

Unfortunately OR fortunately for him, he landed in the women's side of the hot springs. Some men may consider that heaven. Those men always seem to forget the fact that the group of soaking wet, naked women might get extremely pissed off at the fact that a man was on the women's side. Such is the case for the well known, self proclaimed super pervert. Before he could even bring out his notebook, he could feel the Killing Intent (KI) leaking off of the women. The poor man's girlish screams could be heard all over Konoha.

Before he lost consciousness his last thought was _who wouldn't want to be this close to group of wet naked women…ahhh heaven. _

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hospital…..<strong>

* * *

><p>While Minato and Kushina were chatting away discussing names for their soon to be newborn son, they heard Tsunade groan as she was coming too.<p>

"Welcome back Hime" said Minato with perverted smile as he saw Tsunade's breast was still out.

However the only thing Tsunade could do with her still perverted thoughts was to take one look at Kushina and blush, then take one look at Minato for a moment and then pass out with another nosebleed.

Kushina just giggled perversely, although she did feel a little guilty with her friend's current predicament.

Minato, well he too let out a perverted giggle because he saw Tsunade's breast.

He then took out his own notebook and started taking down notes. After all how else could Jiraiya get information about their sex life, that lasted until he saw that Tsunade's other breast had popped out of her kimono when she had landed.

The man couldn't help but fly backward with a nosebleed.

Subsequently though he flew straight out the window and he too landed in the women's side of the hot springs… however this time, when the women saw who it was…they glomped him and kept him in the water. With a big perverted grin, he winked at the now recovered and currently crying Sannin.

The next day Konoha Village Location: Hokages office

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the now retired Sandaime (third) Hokage was in the office of the Yondaime, waiting for said person to arrive.

He wasn't just sitting there, OH NO he was reading the latest edition of ICHA ICHA…..ICHA ICHA PARADISE: TOMATO. Because he was so absorbed in the book he didn't even notice that the man he was waiting for, jumped through the window, sat down and pulled out his own copy.

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes later…..<strong>

* * *

><p>The Sandaime looked up from his book and the only thing he could do was yelp in surprise when he saw Minato sitting in his chair reading.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked still trying to recover from the almost heart attack.

"Hmm…about half an hour" Minato replied with a smile.

*cough* "anyway how's Kushina- chan doing?" asked Hiruzen.

"She's doing well, even though she's currently bored and suffering from the lack of Ichiraku's best." Minato said with an amused look.

"That's good." Said a chuckling Hiruzen, before he pulled out his pipe, filled it and lit it with an E- Ranked Katon (fire) Jutsu. With a serious, yet not so much look he said

"good work on gaining that peace treaty with Suna (sand) Minato–kun."

"Thanks Jiji… but you know as well as I do it wasn't that hard to gain, they still haven't fully recovered from the war so it's not they really had much choice in the matter."

"Hmm….have you and Kushina worked out a name for your son yet?" the god of Shinobi asked with a change of topic.

"No, not yet"

"May I suggest a name then" Jiraiya asked as he came through the window and face planted, all thanks to a well placed chair from Hiruzen that he tripped over still in mid air.

"Why not Sensei" Minato shrugged

"How about you name him Naruto"

"You mean like that character from your first and only non-perverted book" asked Tsunade as she came through the door like a normal person. However everyone noticed that when looked at Minato she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

Hiruzen was the only one though who didn't know what was going on, so he came to the only logical (to him) conclusion: something perverted happened.

Jiraiya just smiled knowingly, Minato however winked at her and she couldn't help but turn a deeper shade of red. However it was at that moment that both Jiraiya and Minato both remembered seeing Tsunade's breast's and they too sported blushes.

When Tsunade saw them blush, she remembered that her breasts had popped out at the hospital, so she decided to punch Jiraiya through the wall he was leaning on. When she turned on Minato, she took one look at him and blushed

"Don't worry Yondaime-_sama_" she said seductively as she arched her back only to cause Minato blush as her breasts jiggled a little.

"I won't do the same thing to you….that is if you come drinking with me tonight." she said with a smirk as she saw the blush.

"Ok Hime" was his intelligent reply as he was still staring at her chest.

"Hey, how come he can call you Hime, but every time I do, you punch me?" Asked the miraculously recovered Jiraiya.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

* * *

><p>October 10: A day to be remembered for four particular reasons.<p>

Minato woke up with a half naked Tsunade cuddling up to him.

Jiraiya managed to get a few pictures and some 'research' notes on the sensually and sexually done striptease that Tsunade had performed for Minato the night before

Naruto was finally going to be born

_Knock knock "_Yondaime-sama please come to your office, it's an emergency."

In the office 10 minutes later.

"How sure are you about this information Tenzou-san?" Minato asked holding his head feeling the effects of the hangover.

"Very sure Hokage-Sama, I even went to the location to confirm it. The Kyubi No Yoko is on it's way here. And it will get here tonight."

Right at that moment, despite the serious situation he couldn't help but smile as he remembered what happened the night before. Which caused the entire room to look at him like he had just grown a second head.

Meanwhile Jiraiya just looked at him with a knowing smile and giggled. Causing everyone to take a step away from the two men and think _what the fuck_.

"Tell all civilians to evacuate through the cave hidden behind the Hokage monument."

* * *

><p><em>with Kyubi…. the night before…<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I got a boar, I got a boar, I got boar today, HEY HEY<strong>"…AS IF

'_Wh-what is this?' _She thought with a horror struck expression on her face as she looked around her den and saw what was her worst nightmare.

Her kits and her mate were all dead. That's when she saw a couple of dead snakes next to her mate.

"So, you finally show up" said a voice that belonged to a man. She whirled around and the first thing she saw was a pair of red eyes with 3 black circles that were connected by a black ring and 3 bars on the outside of the ring itself in between the circles.

She tried to attack him but found that her body wasn't moving.

"I see you've discovered that you can't control your body. I'm afraid that that's my fault." The man said with a small chuckle.

"Who are you?" Kyubi Growled.

"Hn." The man said "I am Uchiha Madara and I control you now. It's all thanks to my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Now come with me fox, we have a village to destroy."

* * *

><p><em>back in the village October 10_

* * *

><p>"He's beautiful Kushina-chan" Minato said.<p>

"Yeah he is, too bad he got your looks instead of mine" said Kushina with a smile as she look at Naruto.

"Hmm he's probably going to have your personality but." He said with an amused look.

"Yondaime-Sama the Kyubi is here." Panted an ANBU who just SHUNSHINED into the room.

"It's time for you both to go" Kushina said while she started crying. Minato kissed her on the forehead and said with tears of his own

"I guess this is it love."

"I'm going to miss you Mina-kun. Tell Hiruzen I'm going to be waiting here for him here." Kushina said.

With that Minato kissed her for the final time on the lips, walked toward the door. As he was walking out he turned his head to the side and said

"Goodbye." While he was walking down the corridor he failed to notice a man who smelled strangely of snakes, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it walking toward the room.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Village<em> _Location: Battlefield_

* * *

><p>"Minato Namikaze…..it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Madara said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.<p>

"Madara Uchiha…and here I thought you were powerful, but here you are letting a demon do all the work." Minato replied.

"Hn." Was the only response Madara gave.

**!RAAWWWRRRR! **"**I'm sorry human he's controlling my body. There's nothing I can do**" Kyubi roared.

"He won't be for much longer then Kyubi-san." Minato told her.

"HAHAHA, what are you planning to do Namikaze,as if you could beat me" Laughed Madara.

"I don't plan on beating you Uchiha…I Plan on beating the Kyubi." Responded Minato.

"How could you possibly defeat the Kyubi many people have tried…including me, it's impossible" asked Madara with a curious look.

"With this Madara: **SHIKI FUUIN**" Cried Minato. Next second there was a blinding flash of light and before them stood Shinigami himself.

**"**Who summons me?" asked the death god.

"I did." answered Minato.

"**You have invoked ****SHIKI FUUIN. ****So I assume you're willing to sacrifice your soul to seal the Kyubi into that boy at your feet**?"

"That's right Shinigami-sama"

"**Very well, let's begin**"

"WAIT!" screamed Minato. He then when down to his knees and looked at Naruto, and as he feel his soul leaving his body he said

"Naruto….listen…..to your motor-mouth mother." He told his son not knowing that she had just been killed.

But what happened was definitely something that not even the death god could have expected. Instead of only sealing Kyubi inside of Naruto, he sealed both Kyubi and Madara – who was still riding onto of Kyubi- into Naruto as well.

"**Awww man, Kami-chan is going to have my ass for this** *sigh* **damn paperwork**." With a second blinding flash of light, Shinigami left the now crying Naruto to his own devices.

When Hiruzen finally made it to the battlefield, all he saw was a flash of light and Naruto just lying there next to his father's lifeless body crying.

"There, there Naruto-chan, I'll take you to your mother." He said as he picked the boy up

* * *

><p>Konoha Village Location: Konoha Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT! What do you mean she's dead?" screamed Hiruzen.<p>

"Unfortunately Sarutobi-sama," said the scared s**tless doctor"

"After the birth she started hemorrhaging, when I came in the room to check up her, it was already too late, there was there was nothing I could do to stop the bleeding."

"Very well, Thankyou doctor, you are dismissed."

"Umm before I leave, I should tell you that Tsunade-sama has apparently disappeared. The nurses tell me that she just walked out of the hospital." And with that the doctor left leaving behind a shocked Hiruzen.

The man shook his head, disappointed in his student, although he couldn't really blame her for leaving, it was the fact that she left Naruto here by himself, although she probably didn't know that Kushina died.

'_She probably would've left if she knew anyway' _he mused.

"It looks like you're going to be living in an orphanage from now on little Naruto" he said

"I don't envy the poor man who has to deal with all paperwork" he said to himself with a smile. Imagine the look on his when he found out he had to do it.

_Council Meeting…The Next Day_

"That's absurd Hokage-sama; the demon should be dead, not living in the orphanage where it will kill the children!" Screeched a civilian council member, with many on the civilian side agreeing, while a number on the Shinobi side narrowed their eyes, but said nothing.

"NO" screamed Hiruzen" the boy will NOT be executed, anyone found attempting to do so will be given to ibiki and the fact that he is a Jinchuuriki will not be told to the public"

'_as if' _was the thought of many people on the civilian side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The Prologue…..please review and tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have, never will**

**The 4 Guardians  
>Chapter one<strong>

Konoha Village  
>Location: Village Centre.<br>Four years later

"DIE DEMON"  
>"KILL IT, KILL THE DEMON"<p>

That was what people in the village centre could hear. It was October 10 one of the most significant dates in Konoha history. The majority of Konoha was enjoying the annual Kyubi….no it's not some cult thing…They're celebrating the day that the Yondaime saved the village.

"There it is!" shouted a woman. "It ran into that alleyway." "HAHA for a demon it's pretty dumb…that's a dead end!" shouted a man. Many cheers went up as they all knew they would finally be able to kill it.

So there he was, four year old Uzumaki Naruto, back against the wall, crying, nowhere to go, no one coming to save him…or so he thinks.

"Hn. Any last words Demon?" asked an Uchiha with his Sharingan flaring. "Why?" asked Naruto through his tears. "Because you killed my brother!" someone yelled. "And my wife?" someone shouted. "You killed a lot of people four years ago demon." Someone shouted from the back of the mob. "Kill?" he asked with obvious confusion. "It wasn't me, how could it have been me?" "You can't fool us demon, you may be in the body of a four year old child, but we know it's you" said the same Uchiha from before. Before Naruto could respond, that's when it began. Kicking, punching, stabbing and a couple of Katon Jutsu's thrown in for good measure. The last thing he remembers before everything went black was seeing …pink hair.

_  
>Drip….<br>Drip…..  
>Drip….<p>

Naruto woke up. No Pain, nothing. He saw dripping pipes and water on the ground that came up to his ankles. As he continued to look around seeing pretty much the same thing, "am I dead?" he asked no one. "**You are not dead little one.**" Was the low grumbling answer he didn't expect. "**Come to me**" the voice said "**follow my voice so you can find me.**" With that, he started walking down the corridor, turning corners as he saw more pipes. He pasted closed doors he couldn't open, no matter how hard he tried, until finally he came into a room, where the first thing he saw was a rather large cage with a piece of paper on it. He couldn't read what the piece of paper said because he couldn't read, no one had taught how too. However what he didn't expect was the large animal behind the cage staring at him with curiosity with a hint of sadness. "Hold on a second kit" it said. "I have to do something know that you're here. Even though you weren't supposed to be here for a few more years…but anyway." A minute later there were two bright flashes of light. And two men appeared next to him. One had blonde hair, the other had black. "**W-what? where am I**?" the blonde man asked. "I could ask the same thing" said the other man. The two men looked around the room noticing the little blonde boy, the large cage with what appeared to be a giant fox behind it. And then each other. Recognition instantly dawned on them as the yelled _**Namikaze**_/**Uchiha** at the same time. "**Ahem… as amusing as this is, we do have visitor" **the fox said as looked toward Naruto. Both men looked at it with curiosity and they looked at the little blond kid, who suddenly found the water on the ground rather interesting. "**Who's**_** he**_?" Both men asked. "Jinx" said the blonde one with an amused smile on his face. "Hn." The other replied. "Who are you guys" asked Naruto with a scared yet fascinated look on his face. "Oh" said the fox a little embarrassed – not that anyone could tell – " I am the great Kyubi No Kitsune, The Queen of all foxes and Master of all nine Bijuu.

_Blink,  
><em>**blink  
><strong>_**blink**__**.**_

"**You're **a female?" both blondes asked, while the black haired man just smirked. With a sweat drop the animal know known as Kyubi said "**Of course I'm a female. How could you not notice that**?" and then something interesting happened. Both blondes had the same sheepish smile on their faces as they both rubbed the back of their heads with their right hands. "Sorry/**Sorry**" they both said. They then looked at each other and yelled "Copycat/**Copycat!" **"_**Hn. I am Madara Uchiha**__" _was what the black haired one said. "Hn." Was Naruto's only reply. "**And I'm Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage" **the blonde man said with a smile. "w-wait w-what Y-Yondaime, but your dead a-aren't you. And you killed her didn't you" Naruto asked as he pointed toward the fox. "am I dead?" he asked again. "**No, you're not dead kit, remember I've told you that already" **Kyubi said. "**Nor will you be if the three of us have anything to do about it."** "**What do you mean by that Kyubi… and who are little one" **Minato asked Naruto. "heh heh" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future ninja and future Hokage…Believe it!**" **Naruto replied with a goofy grin. Kyubi chuckled as Madara raised an eyebrow and Minato…..well he fainted.

A minute later when Minato finally recovered. "**Uzumaki?"** he screamed. "yea so what, are you going to attack me to?" Naruto asked looking depressed. "_**what?**_, _**why would anyone attack you boy?" **_asked Madara surprised by such a question. "Because I'm a demon" Naruto replied. "** Kit listen to me you are not a demon…I am the demon.. you are just a four year old boy WITH a demon sealed inside your mind…which is where we are now" **Realization dawned on Minato as he said " **So the sealing worked then**?" inquired Minato. "**Yes it did**" replied Kyubi. "_**If the sealing worked then how come Minato and I are here?" **_asked Madara. "**The Sealing worked a little too well, the two of you somehow ended up sealed inside of him as well" **Kyubi said. What sealing, what's going on?" asked Naruto, who had absolutely no idea what was going on. "**When the Kyubi attacked Konoha, the only way I was able to beat her, was with a seal I had created. However the seal would only work if I planted the seal on a newborn baby….. However I-I couldn't just ask any parent to sacrifice their own baby to a life of a sad life…so I had no choice…but to seal the Kyubi insideofmyownson" **he quickly spurted out. It took a while for Naruto to understand what Minato had said, but when he did, he did the only thing someone could do in that situation ….he fainted.

When he woke up he saw the man know known as his father looking at him with a sad look on his face. "**I'm SOOO sooo sorry my son, I wish I hadn't had to do it, but there was no other way. **"what happened to my mother?" Naruto asked him. "** I don't understand, Hiruzen was supposed to bring you back to where she was back at the hospital after I had done the sealing." **"_**She's probably dead" **_said Madara. **"What do you mean dead?" **Minato asked as he glared at Madara. "_**Hn… before the sealing I was the leader of a criminal organization known as Akatsuki. As you know Minato, I was behind**_ _**the attack. I had Orochimaru attack Kyubi's den and then head to Konoha. When you came out to face me and Kyubi like I knew you would I ordered Orochimaru to kill your wife and son in case you succeeded in beating Kyubi. What I didn't know is that you planned on sealing the fox inside of your son." **_He said. Naruto stood there stunned while Minato stood there gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "TOU-SAN!" Naruto screamed, surprising everyone, As he ran up and hugged Minato by the legs. When Minato got over the shock he turned around and crouched down on his knees so he could look at Naruto in the eyes. "**I'm sorry my son, I didn't know that would happen." **"It's ok dad" Naruto said with tears coming down his face, "**I'm here now**" Minato said.  
>"<strong>Yes that's good and all buuut we do have a mob to deal with….Now I believe that you Naruto can actually use Madara's Sharingan<strong> **to deal with them."** Kyubi said. "_**Hn. I suppose it's the only way. I mean if he were to die, we would too right? So go ahead and use it.**_" Madara said. "**Yea but when you've done that you need to run…you can't let anyone know you used the Sharingan. **Minato said, still astounded by the fact that he forgot that there was a bigger issue at hand. "_**getting out of there shouldn't be a problem he just use my Sharingan's other ability. The time space transportation Jutsu. Being a four year old you can't go too far as this Jutsu uses Chakra so you will have to go somewhere very close by. All you have to do is think of that place and you will transport yourself there.**_" Madara said sagely. "OK" was all Naruto could say as he disappeared.

the real world…

Everyone was shocked when they suddenly felt the sickening KI coming from Naruto. The civilians crumpled over struggling to breathe while the Shinobi were faring a little better. But they too fell to the ground as the burnt and bloodied form of Naruto rose up and stood there and stared at them all with Madara's Sharingan started spinning fast _**now say Amaterasu**_ Madara said inside of Naruto's mind_**.**_ "AMATERASU" he said. That's when black flames suddenly appeared and attached themselves to where ever he looked, mainly the mob in front of him. "**That's enough son. Now get out of there.**Thinking about where he wanted to go he disappeared in a swirl.

He reappeared a second later, about 200 metres away he could hear the screams coming from the mob. Thinking about what he had just done. He suddenly realized that it could not have been a good thing. Before he could think more on it Kyubi said "**You can think on it later kit, right now you just need to get away from here…..Just go to your apartment and everything will be ok.**"

10 minutes later he finally arrived at a rundown apartment building. He opened his door and stepped inside only for Madara to say "_**this is where you live…Kami" **_"hey it's not that bad "he replied as he saw a cockroach run past him._**  
><strong>_

The next morning Naruto woke up thinking about what he was told the night before.  
><em><br>flashback…_

"**Hey Naruto come in here for a minute. We need to talk to you**" said Minato. "OK ummm how do I do that?" he asked. "**Just close your eyes and think about us and you will be here.**" Kyubi responded. A few seconds later Naruto appeared in his mind in front of the cage. "**Listen Naruto we wanted to talk to about what happened earlier.**" Minato said with a sad smile. Before he or the others could say anything else Naruto asked "I k-killed them didn't I?" seeing them all nod he said while tears started coming down his face "Then I-I really am I demon then." "**NO/**_**NO**_**/NO **they all shouted. "**You're not a demon Naruto, you are my son and you did what you had to do to survive."** Minato stated. "_**He's right boy .Look, you said you wanted to be a Shinobi correct?**_" seeing Naruto nod Madara continued. "_**Well, one of hard facts of a Shinobi's life is the fact that as a Shinobi, in order to protect and save all the people that are precious to you, you will need to kill your enemies in order to keep them safe. **_"Do you get used to it? Will…will I end up enjoying it?" Naruto asked. "**it does eventually get a little easier as time goes on. And I really hope the day does not come when you enjoy killing son. Because if you do, it is then that you WILL become a demon.**" Minato stated. Naruto just stood there with determination flashing through his eyes. _They kind of looks like Gai's eyes whenever he starts to talk about the Flames of Youth. _Minato thought as a shiver ran down his spine.

Oblivious to the man's thoughts Madara started to talk. "_**Now boy, onto the Sharingan. Now as you can see the Sharingan grants an Uchiha with certain powers, like the Amaterasu and the Time-space Transportation Jutsu. You're going to have to let me talk to you about those later though. Anyway there are 3 types of Sharingan out there, 1. Is the normal Sharingan that appears in every Uchiha. They get what appear to be commas in their eyes. They get a maximum of 3 commas in each eye, when that happens it means the Sharingan is fully developed. With this type of Sharingan you will be able to see your opponents moves before they come at you. You will also have the ability to copy any Jutsu apart from the Kekkei Genkai or Bloodline Jutsu's 2nd Is the Mangekyou Sharingan that an Uchiha can only get if they kill their best friend.**_" Naruto was absolutely shocked at that. "Why would someone kill their best friend?" he asked "_**Power" **_Madara said with a depressed yet nostalgic look on his face. "_**In order to use Amaterasu like you did, an Uchiha needs the Mangekyou Sharingan.**_" "y-you killed your Best friend?" Naruto asked. "_**The next type of Sharingan is"**_ Madara went on seemingly ignoring Naruto… the truth is, he just didn't want to talk about it. "_**The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. This particular Sharingan is only obtainable by taking your brothers eyes. **_He paused letting the information sink in. "_**Before you start let me say that, NO I did not kill my brother. The truth is he was dying and he discovered that the only way to save me from dying because of the Mangekyou Sharingan was to give me his eyes. So, before he died he did just that. Now know this boy we will not give you The Mangekyou or the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan until all three of us think you are ready for them.**_" Naruto stood there taking all the information in. "As long as I don't have to kill my best friend to use them. I don't care. Seeing everyone smile Minato said. "**the other reason we wanted to talk to you… is about your Shinobi training. **Seeing Naruto instantly perk up and smile he continued. "**We will start your training tomorrow. For starters I'm going to teach you the academy basics. Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin. Now I want to get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. But before that just one question. Do you know what happened to Tsunade and Jiraiya by any chance? **Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion and asked "who?" *sigh* "**Nevermind, just go get some sleep.**

_Flashback end…_

_"_**Ok Naruto, now that you're awake. Eat some breakfast because we're going to start training you.**" Kyubi said. With that Naruto devoured his Instant ramen and ran out of his apartment toward a training ground that his father said was close by. But when he got there he saw a black haired man sitting on a rock watching a boy who also had black hair doing what looked like training. When the man sitting on the rock noticed Naruto standing there he said."Ohayo little boy, what are you doing over there?" Embarrassed Naruto replied "Ohayo, I was just about to start training when I got here. Who are you? He asked. With a raised eyebrow the man said "I'm Uchiha Itachi and the boy over there training is my little brother Sasuke." "_**An Uchiha huh? Interesting." **_Madara said. _What do you mean by that?" _he thought. "_**It's a long story…I'll tell you about it later…maybe**_" Shaking his head Naruto asked Itachi. "hey could you maybe help me train_**. **_I mean I'm just starting to but I don't really know where to begin. But I was hoping that you could teach how to do a henge." Itachi, although showing no emotions on his face, was looking at him quizzically thinking about it for a moment before he said. "Very well." Was all he said. "The seals are DOG, BOAR, and RAM. Do those seals while applying chakra and you should transform into whomever you chose" Naruto made a mental note of the hand seals and went to work _dog-boar-ram. _While applying chakra he did the seals and instantly inside a puff of smoke was exact copy of Itachi before he transformed back into Naruto. Meanwhile Itachi was sitting there with his eyebrows raised. _Wow I never thought that he'd get it on the first go….I wonder if it's got anything to do with the fox._ He thought. "Good work. Now why don't you go practice that and come back tomorrow. When you do I will teach you the Kawarimi, assuming that you don't know that already know it" seeing Naruto shaking his head meaning know he just nodded and turned back to watching Sasuke train.

….TIMESKIP…

Over the next few months, Naruto Learnt the KAWARIMI, HENGE and he even learnt the KAGE BUNSHIN. Not to mention a couple of other things

_Flashback…_

BUNSHIN! When Naruto looked to his right he saw a deformed version of himself lying half dead on the ground. "Again" he whined. "**Hmm you may not be able to do this Jutsu because it requires smaller reserves. With you though, since you have rather large reserves thanks to the three of us you need better control.**" Kyubi said. "**Hmmm there is a way around that though Naruto. It's a Jutsu called KAGE BUNSHIN." ** Minato said."_**Normally a four year old would never be able to do this Jutsu as it requires a lot of chakra. But, with you, you should be able to learn it with no problem. If you do learn it we'll even teach you the secret behind this technique." **_Continued Madara. "**This Jutsu only needs one seal, the Tiger seal. Go ahead and try it." **Minato went on. Naruto placed his Hands in the way of the tiger and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." This time when Naruto looked to his right he saw a perfect copy of himself standing there smiling.

End Flashback…..

Naruto was standing in a field taking a short break from training. But that doesn't mean there isn't at least 100 shadow clones still training. And all of them were trying to learn the final step of the Rasengan…. "YATTA"… one clone yelled. "I DID IT" "**Well done son" **his father said. "Hehehe awesome" Naruto said. "_**Someone's coming…dispel your clones**_" Madara said. "Hai" was all Naruto said as he dispelled his clones. When he turned around he saw Itachi and Sasuke walking toward him. "Hello Naruto-san" said Itachi. "Hello Itachi-Niisan, Sasuke-kun. What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked them. We're here to invite you to dinner." Sasuke said with a smile.

….TIMESKIP…..

Later that night, Naruto arrived outside the Uchiha compound with the guards not letting him in. "No demons allowed." one of the guards said. Before Naruto could respond a man with black and hair and brown eyes walked up to the group and asked. "What's going on here?" "The demon is trying to get inside the compound Fugaku-sama, we can deal with it" one of the guards said. "That's quite alright you two. In fact I've been expecting him. You see my son's invited him over for dinner, so let him in. "**Good old Fugaku**" "_**He's not a real Uchiha is he?**_" asked Madara. "**No he's not but his wife Mikoto is. I was friends with the both of them. In fact I was the one who introduced Fugaku to Mikoto. And I should mention that they both knew that Kushina was pregnant so they should probably know who are.**" When they walked in the door they could hear what sounded like a women humming. When they walked toward the humming it turned out to be a women cooking in the kitchen. "Naruto say hello this is my wife Mikoto" Fugaku said. "Hello Uchiha-sama yourreallypretty" he blurted out. "I'm sorry dear what was that?" Mikoto asked. "I-I said that you-you're really pretty" He said suddenly finding the floor really interesting. "Hahaha I reckon you're going to be a ladies' man when you grow up kid." Laughed Fugaku.

Later on during dinner…

"So Uzumaki-san, Itachi tells me that you've started training. What have you learnt so far?" asked Fugaku. "Well I've learnt **Kawarimi**, **henge and Kage Bunshin **so far." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. "K-kage Bunshin?" Asked Itachi, while he was thumping his chest trying to clear his airway as he nearly choked on his food. "HAI" Naruto said. "Are you sure you don't just mean Bunshin dear?" Mikoto asked. "No, I can't do a normal Bunshin so I learnt the kage Bunshin instead. "Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level jutsu how do you know about your only four?" asked Fugaku. Well I saw a Jounin use it while he was training once and I thought it was cool." Naruto lied." "Hmm" Fugaku said. "can you use it properly?" "Hai" Naruto replied. "and you don't faint from chakra exhaustion?" "Nope." Naruto said.? _It may have something to do with the Kyubi _Mikoto thought. "How many Kage Bunshin's can you do Naruto?" she asked. "Umm about a hundred of them I think." He said. _Yep definitely the Kyubi_ Mikoto thought. "That's really interesting Uzumaki-san we will have to talk about something later." Fugaku said. "O-ok" was all Naruto said before stuffing his face with rice. "Dad" Sasuke said "Can I learn the Kage Bunshin Jutsu?" "NO everyone shouted except for Naruto who was still busy stuffing his face. " If you try and learn that now it could kill you" Fugaku said. "You don't have enough chakra to learn it right now otouto but you will when your older." Itachi said. "Then how come Naruto can learn it now?" Sasuke asked obviously curious as to why Naruto's not dead. "Umm" Mikoto said "That's because he's special dear. The amount of chakra he has, well….. it comes from his clan dear. "His clan?" Itachi asked _maybe it wasn't the Kyubi like I thought it was_ he thought. "The Uzumaki clan" Mikoto responded. "They were well known for incredibly high chakra levels." "Were?" Naruto asked. "I'm afraid so dear they were all umm…. Killed during the third Shinobi war." She told him with a frown. Now Naruto knew that the part about them all dying was a lie but he didn't know about them dying. "Sasuke dear" said Mikoto "If you're finished go take a bath and brush your teeth" "Ok Mum" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked up the stairs. "How long have you known about the Kyubi Uzumaki?" Fugaku" "**Damn**" Minato said inside naruto's mind. U-umm a couple of months" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his while smiling. 'Hmm you sure are an interesting one Uzumaki." Fugaku said. "So have you learnt anything else Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Well" "_**Don't tell them anything Naruto**_" "No, not yet. But I will" _"_Come on Naruto it's getting late It's time for you to go home dear I'll escort you out" Mikoto said.

20 Minutes later  
>Naruto's Apartment<p>

"hey Kyubi-chan" Naruto said as he entered his mindscape" "**want do you want kit**…and it better be interesting or I'm going to sleep." She said. "Is there a way I can control all nine of your tails?" Naruto asked. Kyubi just stared at him _I did not expect that_ she thought. Minato was looking at Naruto with wide eyes while his jaw was touching the ground, and Madara was just smirking. "**Why do you want to know that kit**?" Kyubi asked definitely curious now." Well I remember dad telling me that there other umm..Jin umm Jinchuuriki out there, and let's say I can't control any of your tails and we get attacked by any of them. I wouldn't stand a chance and we could die. And since you're the nine tails we can't let that happen can we?" he said**. Hmm I guess we can't it would be embarrassing if you lost to the others…..very well there is only one way you can control all my power. You have to beat me in…. a little competition**." Kyubi said. "Competition?" Naruto asked "You're not telling me everything are you" "**your right I'm not**" she said. " hey Madara can I use the Mangekyou Sharingan for a minute." Naruto asked him. "_**Hn sure thing kid and you better win or we're all screwed.**_" He said. "Ok" was all he could before the cage disappeared…or more like.. the bars of the cage transformed themselves into chains, that wrapped themselves around both the Kyubi and Naruto. "**Hahahaha all you have to do to beat me is overpower me with your chakra. And remember if you lose you die and I'm free.**" "**Get ready kit because here we go.**" And immediately all Naruto could feel was intense anger and hatred and strangely…love and…..happiness. I_s it her or me that are having these feelings_ Naruto thought. That's when strange images started appearing in Naruto's mind. Kyubi with a male fox and 3 baby foxes. Madara with Kyubi. Kyubi and Madara with Minato and Naruto with well…._ That's me as a baby but… who is that lady, I-I know her from somewhere. _That's when the lady looked down at baby Naruto and said "Please forgive us someday Naru-chan. Just know I love you and I always will my little maelstrom. _Could it…could it be…kaa-san. _When Naruto snapped out of it he looked at his hands and he saw that they started to turn into claws and his teeth were getting longer and sharper. "**NARUTO! What are you doing, you need to fight back**."Minato screamed. Naruto started to focus on what was going on. He then started to pour his chakra through the chains. _I love you too kaa-san_ he chains started to shake violently and the light coming from his chakra was getting brighter and brighter to the point where no one could see what was happening. "What's going on?" Naruto yelled. "**I don't know Naruto**." "_**Just keep pouring your chakra boy**_" Madara said. So he did. That's when the chains stopped shaking and the light started to die down. The next thing anyone knew the chains surrounding Naruto broke apart and fell to the ground. Meanwhile the chains surrounding Kyubi stayed where they were. "**Hmm it looks like you win kit.**" "Really?" Naruto said a little sleepy. "Yatta" he said before he fainted.

Meanwhile at the Hokages office….

_That chakra.. it felt like ….. oh no_ "Naruto" he said standing up and shunshining out of the room  
>When The Sandaime arrived at Naruto's apartment all he saw was Naruto on the floor. "hmm…let's get you to the hospital" he said to the unconscious Naruto.<br>_

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a bright white ceiling. "What…where am I?" he asked nobody. Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered. "Oh good Naruto-kun you're awake." She said "Ohayo Kagome-chan" Naruto said "what happened?" "The Hokage found you unconscious in your apartment." She said "how are you feeling now?" "I'm fine" he said as the door opened and in came The Hokage followed by two men and a woman. The first man had black hair and a mask on his face that looked like a weasel. He was wearing a grey ANBU vest with a black shirt underneath it, Black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. The second man was wearing the same thing except he had silver hair and his mask looked like a dog. The Female was also wearing the same thing except she had long purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail. And her mask looked like a cat. "Ohayo Neko-chan, Inu-san, Itachi-san, Jiji" Naruto said "Ohayo Naruto-kun" they all said "Here Naruto I bought you this teddy bear" said Neko. "arigato Neko-chan" Naruto said taking the bear. "Naruto-kun do you mind telling us what happened last night?" asked Hiruzen. "hehehe well umm….I kind of umm…I can control all nine tails of the Kyubi." He said. Everyone stood there completely shocked. Not that you could tell considering three of them were wearing masks. "Wh-what do you mean you can control all nine tails." Inu said "That would mean you control the Kyubi." "Hai" Naruto said cheerfully. "What happened last night Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

So for the next couple of minutes Naruto explained to them what happened. "I can't believe it" Itachi said. "Incredible" Neko said. "Are you going to tell the council Hokage-sama?" asked Inu. "hmm I probably should…but it would be better if they didn't know." Hiruzen replied. "Hmm I suppose it would…umm Hokage-sama with your permission I would like to train Naruto" "you don't need to Inu-san" Naruto said. "Hmm and why is that Naruto-kun?" He asked. "Because I've been training myself…look" Naruto said. He placed his hands in the Tiger seal position and said "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**" and with a puff of smoke a second Naruto appeared. "Wow you're just full of surprises today aren't you Naruto-kun. Well done" said Neko-chan. "umm…sorry to uh interrupt but Naruto-kun can go home now." Kagome said. Alright then, Thank you Nurse-san. Naruto why don't you come to my office so we can talk a bit more about this. "Ok Jiji" Naruto said. "Goodbye Itachi-san, Inu-san." He said "thanks for the bear Neko-chan" he said to her as he went up and hugged her. "We should get going to guys" Inu said. "Ja ne Naruto-kun" he said with a wave. With that, everyone shunshined out of the room. "Come on then Naruto-kun"  
>_<p>

A few minutes later in the Hokage's office Naruto was explaining to Hiruzen all about his training and where he learnt Kage Bunshin. All the while leaving out Minato and Madara of course. "Yea I saw a shinobi practicing it so I thought I'd try it." "Hmm that's very interesting Naruto" Hiruzen said with a smile. "Now, how long have you known about the Kyubi?" he asked. Naruto was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Hiruzen said. "Umm sorry to interrupt Hokage-sama" A woman said as she opened the door. "But a woman called Mei Terumi is here to see you." "Ahhh yes. Send her in thank you." "Stay here Naruto I want to keep talking to you." "HAI Jiji" "Ahh Ms Terumi it's nice to meet you." Hiruzen said with a smile as a women entered the room accompanied by two men. "Likewise Hokage-sama" She replied. When Naruto looked at the woman he couldn't help but think she was, in his words…. Pretty. Her eyes were light green and she had long brown hair that went down to her ankles. She was wearing a dark blue dress that showed some her sizeable bust. Underneath that she was wearing a mesh shirt. She was also wearing a dark blue skirt with mesh leggings underneath. On her feet she was wearing high heeled sandals and she was wearing knee high shin guards. "So what can I do for today Mei?" asked Hiruzen. "Well, I'm sure you are aware of the civil war we are having right now in Kirigakure" Mei said. "Yes I'm well aware of it actually" Hiruzen said with curiosity. "Yes well, we've come to ask you for your help." She replied. "Have you now?" Hiruzen asked "Forgive me but the last I heard the Kekkei Genkai side you're leading was losing this war. So why should Konoha help you?" "Because if you don't, that damn Jinchuuriki Yagura will win." She said angrily. _Jinchuuriki _Naruto thought. "Hmm….. I'm sorry Mei but Konoha will not help you." "Humph Very well, we will leave." Mei said as she turned around. "I wish I could help you" Naruto said. "Oh and why is that little one?" Mei said as she turned back around and faced Naruto. "Well just because this Yagura man is a Jinchuuriki, that doesn't give him the right to try and kill those with Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said with a smile. Mei couldn't help but smile at this. "Do you really think that?" Mei asked. "Hai I do" Mei smiled even wider as she asked "what's your name kid?" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" He replied with a smile. "You want to become Hokage huh?" she asked amused. "HAI and I'll be the best Hokage ever Believe it!" he said. "You sure are a cute one Naruto-kun" she said with a giggle. "And you're really pretty Mei-chan" Naruto said with a grin. "You really think so huh" she asked "Hai" Naruto replied. "Well… Thankyou Naruto-Kun" she said right before bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As Naruto sat there a little stunned over what just happened. Mei turned to the smiling Hokage and said "Thank you for your time Hokage-sama but if you're not going to help us then we should be leaving. Hiruzen nodded and said "Very well and for what it's worth I hope your side wins." "Thank you, we will try our best Hokage-sama. She then turned to Naruto and said "goodbye Naruto-kun" as she gave him another kiss on the cheek. And with that she and the two men accompanying her walked out of the office. As they were leaving one of the men said "that kid sure was interesting." "He certainly was, he was also a little too young to know about Kekkei Genkai and Jinchuuriki." She said. "I wonder who he is"

Back inside the Hokage's office, Hiruzen said "hmm Naruto I Just remembered I'm supposed to go to Sunagakure tomorrow to discuss the chunin exams that are being held there with the Kazekage. Do you want to come with me?" "Hai Jiji I will come with you." Naruto replied. "Excellent, then I will ask Neko-chan and Inu-kun to come with us." Hiruzen said "Really? YATTA" Naruto shouted excitedly.


	3. Chapter 2

**POLL UP ON PROFILE! SHOULD THE 4 GUARDIANS HAVE A NARUTO/MIKOTO PAIRING...YES OR NO?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never have, never will  
>The Four Guardians<br>Chapter Two**

"So What do you think of Suna little one?" asked the Kazekage. "I like it, it's awesome" Naruto said. "Haha I'm glad to hear it." The Kazekage said just as the door to his office

"Ohayo Otou-san " A boy Naruto's age said as he came through the door. When Naruto looked at the boy it looked the he had been crying. He had red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved Green/Grey turtleneck shirt and black pants and black sandals.

"Ohayo Gaara, what are you doing here?" the Kazekage asked. "Th-the villagers are throwing rocks at me again." Gaara said. **Hmm I smell Shukaku all over this little one. **Kyubi said in Naruto's mind. _Shukaku? _Naruto asked her.

**The Bijuu, kit. The Ichibi No Shukaku to be exact. You see those dark rings around the boys' eyes. Those are signs of insomnia. Even though Shukaku is the weakest Bijuu, he's a bit…. well… crazy. I bet every time that boy tries to sleep he has nightmares, so he stays awake at night. **

"Were they?" The Kazekage said as Naruto snapped back into reality. "Yes."Gaara said before he started to cry. "Why were they throwing rocks at you?" Naruto asks. "B-b-because they t-think i-I'm a d-d-demon."

"THAT'S ENOUGH GAARA" screamed the Kazekage. "Don't talk about that right now in front of my guests." "s-sorry tou-san" Gaara said. **Hmmm interesting I smell the Kyubi on that kid. HAHAHAHA It looks like the mighty has fallen just like the rest of us. Musuko be careful of the blonde one, he's dangerous. You should stay away from him **Shukaku said inside Gaara's mind.

"Kaa-san says I should stay away from you" Gaara says as he looks at Naruto. _Kaa-san_? Everyone except the Kazekage thought thinking the same thing. **Shukaku's crazy remember, he's probably pretending to be this kids mother** Kyubi told Naruto. "Why should you stay away from him Gaara? The Kazekage asked now curious. **Hmm Tell him I don't like blondes **Shukaku said.

"Because Kaa-san says she doesn't like blondes." Gaara said. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm blonde you know." Naruto said while pouting. Seeing him pout, the woman known as Neko had to suppress the urge to glomp him and scream KAWAII! Because she thought that was the cutest thing she had seen him do ever since she was ordered by the Hokage to watch over him.

_Hehehe he's so cute _She thought_. _*cough* went the Hokage as he saw they were getting off track. _I never really liked sand I just want to get this over with…but not too quickly i hope….damn paperwork _Hiruzen thought. "Yes well let's get down to business shall we Kazekage-dono." Hiruzen said.

"Yes. Gaara why don't you go and play with your siblings." "Okay Tou-san." As Gaara turned around and started walking toward the door, he turned around and looked at Naruto and said. "It was nice meeting you" "It was nice meeting you to Gaara." Naruto responded with a huge smile on his while he was bouncing up and down on his feet. _KAWAII! _ Neko thought again. With that Gaara turned and walked out the door.

"Neko-san, Inu-san" Hiruzen said. "Why don't you show Naruto around Suna while the Kazekage and I talk."

"Hai Hokage-sama." They replied in Unison.

"Come on, Naruto-kun let's go" Neko said while taking Naruto's hand in hers. And, like Gaara they too walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Naruto was sitting on the roof of the hotel that he and everyone else was staying in. "<em>hmm I wonder if all Jinchuuriki are treated the same way like Gaara and I". <em>

"**Hmm from what I can remember, they are the ones I'm not too sure about are the Hachibi Jinchuuriki since he was the son of the Raikage and Yagura the Sanbi Jinchuuriki and the current Mizukage of Kirigakure**."

"_Hmm speaking of Kiri I really wish I could help them". _Naruto said or rather…thought.

"**Me too, but you're too young to do anything about it, I mean you're only four years old.**"Minato said_**. **_

"_**Hn. A four year old Jinchuuriki who can control the power of the Jinchuuriki, not to mention….if need be he can use my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_" Madara reminded him.

"**Hmm yeah...He's the most powerful four year old in the world. Not to mention the fact that he's not even a shinobi yet.**"Kyubi told them.

"_And I still think I should go to Kiri and stop that Yagura guy_"_. _Naruto told them_. _**I know you do but I still say you're too young. **Minato said.

"_**Hn. I say we put it to a vote.**_" Madara said with a smirk. _**All those in favour of going to Kiri say I. **__I_/**I**/_**I**_. All but Minato said. **Sorry Blondie but it looks like we're going to Kiri. **Kyubi said.

**Hmm then go pack your stuff we're leaving tonight then. **Minato said a little disappointed.

"**Wait someone's coming**" Kyubi said. That's when Naruto heard footsteps. When Naruto turned around to see who it was, it turned out to be the ANBU Neko still wearing full ANBU gear.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing up here it's late." She asked him. "Hn. I couldn't sleep, so I came up here"

"hmm ok, what's on your mind? Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto thought for a second

"_do you think she would come with us to Kiri?" _

"_**I don't know. It wouldn't hurt to find out though.**_"Madara said.

"**I'd definitely feel a lot better if she did** Minato said.

"Hmm, I was thinking about that boy, Gaara from earlier." He said to Neko.

"You mean the Kazekage's son? She asked as Naruto nodded in response

"what about him?"

"Hmm well did you know that he's a Jinchuuriki like me? He asked her.

"Hmm yea I kind of figured that out when he said that they were calling him a demon." She said as remembered what happened earlier that day.

"Well thinking of Gaara, he reminded me of another Jinchuuriki called Yagura." He said.

"Wait, do you mean Yagura as in the current Mizukage?" Neko asked now curious. Naruto just nodded in response.

"Naruto, how do you know that he's a Jinchuuriki?"

"I was in the Hokage's office when the leader of the Kekkei Genkai side of the war came to see Jiji. And she told us."

"Oh alright then." Neko said

"This is why I'm going to Kiri." He continued.

"Wait, what do you mean you're going to Kiri? You can't do that." She said completely shocked.

"I mean, I'm going to Kiri to stop Yagura…and I want you to come with me."

"What… Naruto, we can't just to go Kiri like that. We need permission from the Hokage and besides you're too young. _Madara.._Naruto thought

"_**Yeah Kid, what is it**_?"

"_Sharingan…now" _Naruto ordered and Madara Complied. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes as he said "If you're not coming with me then I guess I'll just leave now then. He then looked up at Neko and opened his eyes revealing the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The woman known as Neko was now thoroughly confused and completely shocked. _Doujutsu…he doesn't have a Doujutsu…..does he? _Were just some of the thoughts that werecurrently going through her head right now.

"Na-Naruto w-what?" was all she could get out.

"Goodbye Neko-chan, I really wish you would come with me…but I'll be back. He said as started to disappear in a swirl of black. All Neko could do was stand as she started freaking out.

_W-what the hell is going on here? _*sigh* _Damn it! Naruto….. I have to follow him. Hokage-sama will kill if I don't _She thought as she got out a scroll and brush to write a note to the Hokage. With that done she Shunshined to where she hoped Naruto would still be.

* * *

><p>When Naruto appeared again he was standing just outside the entrance to the Village. "<strong>Well…this should be fun<strong>." Minato said still disappointed that Naruto was going alone. "_Yeah_"Naruto thought as he started walking.

_Hey… you know you can train me along the way. _

**Hmm I don't know I've taught you mostly everything I know apart from Genjutsu…which I'm not very good at, Fuuinjutsu, Elemental Manipulation and the Hiraishin No Jutsu oh and the Shunshin.**"

"_**Hmm I could teach him Genjutsu and since he can use the Sharingan I can teach him a couple of Jutsu's he will be able to use.**_"

"_Really?... that's awesome._

"HEY NARUTO!...WAIT UP!"

"Huh?" he said as turned toward the voice only to find Neko running toward him.

When she reaches him Naruto asks her "what are you doing here Neko?" with obvious confusion on his face.

"I'm coming with you." She said

"How come?" Naruto asks.

"Because there is no way I could face the Hokage if I let you go alone."

"YATTA!" Naruto screamed as he hugged her. "Alright Naruto-kun" she said hugging him back slightly.

"Let's go shall we." She said. _I'm just going to have to lie to the Hokage. At least this way I can get some answers _she thought.

"Ok" he said with a big smile on his face as he let go of her and started walking again.

"Umm hehe" He said as he just realised something.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Neko asked him as she turned her head to look at him.

"Well umm…. It's just ahhh ….how do we actually get to Kiri?" he asks everyone face faults while Kyubi just chuckles.

"You mean to tell me you were going to go to Kiri without even knowing the way?" she asks

"Yep" he said "But now that you're here, you can show me way." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

The next morning, back in Suna, Hiruzen and the man known as Inu woke up to find both Naruto and Neko gone. They were currently reading the note that Neko left.  
><em><br>Hokage-sama,_

_When you find this note, no doubt you'll find that both I and Naruto-kun are gone. The reason being is that, Last night, while you and Inu-san were sleeping Naruto was talking to me about Jinchuuriki and how he wanted to do something about the civil war in Kiri and the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, Yagura the Mizukage. He told me he was going there and before I could stop him he...well I guess he shunshined (I'll have to explain later). It was then I decided to at least go with him. I did try to convince him not to go but he wouldn't listen. So we may be gone for a while._

_Neko-san_

_Damn it Naruto _Hiruzen thought.

"What is he thinking, he's only four, I mean sure he can control all the power of the Kyubi but Yagura is a Kage level Shinobi" Inu said.

"I know Inu-san but since they're gone we can only hope that Neko-san can convince him to come back, or at least keep from doing anything stupid." Hiruzen said *sigh* _hopefully she can convince him to come back…if not then I pray to Kami that she keeps him safe. _Hiruzen thought

* * *

><p>Time skip: Two Days Later<p>

As they were travelling to Kiri, the woman known as Neko decided that because it just starting to get dark, it would be a good idea if they stopped at the river they came across. Currently Neko was trying to catch some fish….but failing miserably...

"DAMN IT!" she screamed. "STUPID FISH" she shouted as she to try again.

"_This is soooo funny to watch" _he thought as he watched her try again.

"_**Hn… and she definitely looks good with most of her clothes off and covered in water**_"

"_what do you mean?" _Naruto asks him

"**Ahem**" Minato interrupts before Madara can answer "** Naruto, why don't you go practice you're water walking and taijutsu. **

Confused, he agreed and took off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. As he started walking on the water, Neko decided it was time to take a break. When she went to look at Naruto she saw him standing on the water…_wait water WHAT!_

"Naruto-kun, how long have you been able to water walk?" she asked in surprise _No four year old should be able to do that. _

"For a couple of months now I guess" he answered shrugging.

"Who taught you how to do that?" she asked. She never saw anyone training him. In fact she had never seen him train. _What have I been doing while I've been watching him? _ She asked herself before bringing her attention back to Naruto

"Umm no one...I saw this shinobi practicing it once… so I thought I'd try it." He lied. But as far Neko knew he was telling the truth.

"Hey Neko-chan have you caught any fish yet?" Naruto asked deciding to change the subject "No, not yet, stupid fish."

she said looking at the river. As she looked back at Naruto she looked down and noticed that she could actually see his ribs.

_Oh my god... even for a four year old no kid should look like that, he is definitely malnourished._ _He really needs to eat. _She thought _*sigh* breaks over I guess. _With that she went back into the water.

* * *

><p>Later that night after Neko had finally managed to catch some fish. They were waiting for them to be cooked. When Naruto finally decided to ask.<p>

"Hey Neko-chan, can I ask you something."

"Ask away Naruto-kun" she said as she turned to look at him. "Well umm… I was just wandering…what's your real name." He asked.

"Umm well I don't really think I can tell you that." She said.

"Oh ok" he said looking down obviously a little upset that she wouldn't tell him. When Neko saw him get upset she frowned.

_Ahhh what the hell I suppose I can tell him. _She thought.

"Naruto-kun, my real name is Yugao Uzuki" she said as Naruto looked up at her and smiled.

"But please remember that once we are in Kiri and then when we are back in Konoha when I'm wearing my mask, that you call me Neko."

"Ok Yugao-chan I will remember." he said still smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she smiled back.

"Oh it looks like the fish is ready." She noticed as turned to check on them. She handed one to Naruto and they both started eating, falling into a comfortable silence.

While they were eating a question suddenly popped up in Naruto's head.

"Hey Yugao-chan…where do babies come from?" He asked. _where did that come from? _ He wandered as he asked

**WHAATT! **Minato screamed as both Madara and Kyubi both burst out laughing

**"HAHAHA That's too Funny HAHAHA" **

Meanwhile Yugao was trying to recover from almost choking on her food.

"Wh *cough cough* what *cough* where did that come from Naruto?" she asked.

"Umm hehe the Kyubi told me to ask" He lied

"ahem well you're too young to know…sorry Naruto-kun.

"Come on….Please.. if you tell me I'll tell you a couple of secrets that not even Jiji knows.

_Hmm well I would like to know about that Doujutsu I think he has…on the other hand I really don't really want to mentally scar the kid….but the answers I could get would probably be worth it. _

"Hmm ok Naruto but if I tell you, you have to answer the questions I've got for you ok?" She said. "Hai." Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I'm not going to explain how babies are made. If you don't know how they are made and you want to know, either go ask your parents or try Google.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Several excruciating minutes later and one horrified Naruto. Yugao finally finished explaining how babies are made. <em>Why did I even ask that? <em>He asked no one in particular. **HAHAHA I Don't know but that was funny. **

"Ok Naruto now that thankfully I'm done. It's time for you to answer my questions." She said.

"Ok" Naruto replied.

"Alright, firstly what was it you did. When you disappeared off the roof of the hotel?"

"S_hould I just tell her everything?" _he asked.

"**Hmm it's up to you, you did promise her you would, even though I wish you hadn't done. But if you do, make sure she promises not to tell anyone ok.**"

"_ok" _He replied

"Uhhh before I tell you, can you promise me something?"

"Hmm depends on what it is I have to promise." She responded.

"You have to promise me that, with what I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

_Seems reasonable I guess must be something big if he doesn't want anyone to know. She figured. _

"Ok I promise not tell anyone."

"Arigato. Well first off what do you know about the Kyubi attack?" He asked.

"Not much, just that it attacked and to stop it the Yondaime sealed it inside of you."

"Hmm this could take a while" Naruto said.

"Ok well that part is true. But what you don't know is why the Kyubi attacked Konoha in the first place… you see the Kyubi didn't actually want to attack. She was forced to."

"What do you mean by forced?" she interrupted.

"She was being controlled by someone."

"Controlled… by who….how is that possible?" she interrupted again.

"She was being controlled by Madara Uchiha. And as to the how" he went on before she interrupted….again. "He used one of the powers of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"B-B-B-But that's not possible the Shodaime killed him 80 years ago at the Valley of the End, Everyone knows that." She said.

"Hmm that's what Madara wanted you to think."

"You see just after the Shodaime tried to kill him, Madara used his Space/Time Jutsu and placed a dead corpse clone of himself in his place. So it only looked like the Shodaime killed him." He stopped for a few moments to let it all sink in, as Yugao was just sitting there too shocked to say anything.

"Anyways, back to the story. When the Yondaime went to face the Kyubi he discovered that Madara was behind it all as he was riding on top of the Kyubi and because….well….he told the Yondaime he was behind the attack. And when the Yondaime went to seal the Kyubi inside of me, something went wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Hmm you see the Kyubi isn't the only one sealed inside of me?"

"WHAT!" Yugao screamed.

"Like I said. Something went wrong. And both Madara and the Yondaime ended up being sealed inside me along with Kyubi.

"Is this a joke Naruto, do you really expect me to believe all this?" she asked extremely sceptical.

"_Madara …eyes please." _He thought

"_**sure kid**_"

"What I'm saying is the truth Yugao-chan, and if you want proof…. Here it is" he said as Madara activated his Sharingan.

"Woah … so wait that's Madara's Sharingan." Naruto nodded in response.

"What can you do with it?" definitely curious.

"Well there's the Space/Time Jutsu. That's, actually what I used on the roof of the hotel, Umm I can use Amaterasu." Seeing the look on her face he decided to explain.

"It causes Black flames to appear on anything I'm looking at, and they cannot be put out by anything. And there's a few other jutsu that Madara wants to teach me. But I don't know what yet."

"So HE'S been training you then" she said. Looking at him accusingly.

"Hehehe yeah" he said while rubbing the back of his head looking sheepish _Kawaii _Neko thought, do the best to restrain herself from glomping him,

"well they all have. That's how I learnt water walking and everything."

"Really, what else have they been teaching you?" she asked. In response Naruto raised his right palm facing up and poured chakra into it. Causing a bright green sphere to appear in the palm of his hand.

"Ra-Ra-Rasengan?" She gasped. "Yep." He said with a smile.

"How long have you known that for?"

Umm a couple of months" he responded. Yugao didn't say anything as she looked up at the moon. _Amazing…. He could easily become the most powerful shinobi in all the nations. _That's when an idea struck.

"Hey Naruto-kun" she said turning back to him.

"How would you like me to teach you Kenjutsu?"

"Really?" she nodded.

"That's awesome Yugao-chan. Thank you" He said as he hugged her.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Now that we finished eating, I think it's time to go to sleep." She said as she stood up and started walking over to her sleeping bag she had previously set up.

"**Hey Naruto, ask her if she has any elemental affinity paper**" Minato told him

"O_k" _"Hey Yugao-chan, do you happen to have any Elemental Affinity paper on you by any chance." He asked.

_Elemental Affinity….man those three either want to make extremely strong or they want to kill him _She thought _I suppose I should just say no….but this is getting interesting_

"Umm I don't know Naruto-kun, let me check my pack….. A minute later she returned. "Here you go Naruto-kun, you're lucky that's the only one I have on me right now?" She said handing the piece of paper to him.

"Just be careful ok, Elemental Affinity training is a High Chunin/ Jounin level training, I don't even really think you should trying this out until you're older."

"Hai, Arigato Yugao-chan." He said thanking her

"_Ok so now what do I do?"_ He asked

"**All you have to do is channel your chakra through the paper and it will show you what you elemental affinity is. If the paper slices that means you have a wind affinity like I did" **he said with smile. "**If it burns that means you have a Fire affinity, which is common for shinobi in the leaf village. If it dampens that means you have a water affinity, If it crumbles then you have an earth affinity, and if it crinkles up then that means you have a lightning element**."

So Naruto did what he was told and channelled chakra through the paper. As soon as he did though something happened that no one expected. At first the paper sliced itself into four squares. The first square crinkled up, and then all four squares started burn until Naruto had to drop the square he was still holding.

Yugao, who was watching him, was shocked for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. _T-T-Three elements, Kami-sama he's only four years old…who the fuck is this kid. _She wondered.

"So I guess I have three elements then" Naruto said _**"Hn…it's not really surprising though is it Not to mention a very powerful fire element…although that probably has something to with both myself and Kyubi being inside you. You're primary element though is Wind. Since that the one that showed up first. So I think you should start your training with that…what do you think Minato" **_Madara said in Naruto's mindscape as he turned toward Minato only to see that the man had fainted. Madara took one last look at Minato before shaking his head and shrugging.

"_**Hn. I suppose we could start with Fire, let's see how that goes. Hn. I suggest, that when Yugao goes to sleep I'll teach you some a jutsu then**_." "_Hey what about me, I need to sleep sometime too you know._"

"**No you don't kit, at least not really, In case you've forgotten I have healing abilities, so healing you of your lack of sleep shouldn't be a problem.**"

"Really? That's Awesome." Naruto replied

"Unbelievable" Yugao said. Snapping Naruto back to reality. "Three Elements…o-only highly skilled Jounin have three elements and some still only have two." As she looked at Naruto still shocked beyond relief.

*yawn* "we'll talk more tomorrow Naruto-kun" she said as she stood up and walked to her sleeping bag.

As she was getting into it she said "Goodnight Naruto-Kun. Go to sleep soon ok."

"Ok, goodnight Yugao-chan." He said. However due to wanting to learn a Fire Jutsu, he didn't want to go to sleep. So instead he stood up and went to go find a quieter place to train, so as not to wake Yugao up.

A couple of minutes later Naruto was still walking along the river. "_**Hn. Here should be good enough. Now listen closely as I'm not going to repeat myself**_" He paused to make sure Naruto was paying attention. "_**The Jutsu I'm going to teach you Is a C-Rank Jutsu called Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu or Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu. Now the hand seals are; Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. Now what I want you to do is fill your lungs with chakra, do the hand seals and then place a ring around your mouth with your, and index finger…you remember which one that is don't you?**_" He asked, only to receive a nod from Naruto.

"_**Good. So after you've made the ring around your mouth that is when I want you to exhale. Ok try it out now." **_"_YOSH!"_He then filled his lungs with chakra…_Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger…_He thought as he did the hand signs..he made a ring around his mouth and shouted _**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **_Almost immediately he saw a small ball fire come out his mouth before it turned into smoke and the disappeared.  
>"<em><strong>Hn. That was pretty good boy, at least you got some fire, I remember when I first tried it I only got smoke<strong>__**and I was eight years old at the time. Keep practicing that and I'll try to wake your father up"**_ Madara said only too roll his eyes when he looked at the still unconscious form of Minato.

"_Yosh. My throat is burning a little though_." Naruto said

"**Don't worry about that for now kit I'm already healing it**" Kyubi said in response.

"_Thanks Kyu-chan_" Naruto replied with a smile. Before he started building up chakra in his lungs.

* * *

><p>Time skip: 3 Days later<p>

Mei Terumi and her two body guards Ao and Chojuro. Ao was wearing a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. He was wearing a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. His blue hair was short at the back and long and spiked up the front. Chojuro was wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also instead of being on his head, his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry his double-handed sword Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. They were walking through the forest just outside of Kiri. They were about to meet with a trusted informant who supposedly had some important regarding Yagura.

"Are you still sure we can trust this guy Terumi-sama?" Chojuro said.

"I believe so Chojuro-kun." She responded with a smile.

"Well what if we are wrong, this guy could have brought an ambush along."Chojuro said.

"What, are you scared kid?" The man known as Ao said. Causing said man to glare and the woman to snicker.

"We're almost there, even though I trust this man, it wouldn't hurt to keep a look out and your guard. As the three of them walked into a clearing there was a man already waiting. Upon seeing him Chojuro asked "Is that him Mei?"

"It certainly is Chojuro." She replied.

"Ohayo Eiji-san" Mei said.

"Ohayo Mei-san" The man known as Eiji said.

"So what's this information you've got for me Eiji-san. That's when a small smirk graced the man's lips. This didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Unfortunately I've got nothing for you…except for this. At that very moment about 50 shinobi jumped into the clearing and surrounded them. They were all standing there snickering. When one of them shouted.

"WE HAVE OUR ORDERS MEN…KILL THEM!" Mei was the first to react. She immediately did some hand seals and shouted

**Yōton: Yōgan Gurobu [1]. **She opened her mouth and several globs of lava came out of her mouth headed straight for the enemy shinobi instantly killing 5 of the unlucky ones who didn't even try to get out of the way, as the rest of them dodgedout of the way. She took a quick look at Ao and Chojuro and saw that they were holding their own. As she was about to go through more seals a couple of enemy shinobi came up to and just as they were about to stab her with their kunai, she pulled out her own and managed to block both before stabbing one instantly killing him. The other one swung low and tried to get her in the stomach but luckily she saw it coming and managed to block it with her kunai and then punch the shinobi in the face, before he could recover she stabbed him in the heart.

When he fell to the ground she quickly went through some hand seals and shouted **Yōton: Yōgan ****kanketsusen [2]. **Instantly as the name suggests a geyser made from lava erupted from the ground and advanced into the ground instantly killing about 10 shinobi. Meanwhile Ao and Chojuro, although skilled were struggling to keep so many shinobi from doing them any harm. As more and more shinobi kept trying to stab, kick or punch them, Chojuro even though he was highly skilled in Kenjutsu, was the first to realise they didn't stand a chance, no matter how talented the three of them were, they were most likely going to die.

"Mei-sama, we need to get out of here…now"…was all he could say as suddenly an ungodly amount of Killing Intent (KI) washed over the clearing. All the men started to shake and fall onto the hands and knees. Many couldn't take it as they passed out from the pressure. All the others that managed to stay conscious soon started having visions of them dying.

_W-what is this…this killing intent...it's so strong it couldn't possibly be human could it _Mei thought as she trying to pull herself together_. _That's when she started to hear the screaming. When she looked up she saw something she didn't think was possible. A little blonde kid with _is that red chakra. _She thought as she witnessed the kid punching one of the Shinobi. Who went flying backwards and ended up smashing his skull into a tree. _ He looks like a fox. _That's when she noticed a purple haired woman wearing a mask was quickly killing Shinobi left and right. _And who's that woman. Whoever she is I'm thankful their both here. _When the KI died down Mei noticed that the red chakra that was surrounding the little boy was receding back into his body.

When Ao and Chojuro recovered they quickly ran over to Mei and asked her if she was ok, She responded by saying "I'm fine Ao, Chojuro" while grabbing Chojuro's hand and pulling herself up.

"That's good…what the hell was that?" Ao asked as he looked over at the blonde kid and the woman.

"Whatever it was" she said shaking head. "I'm sure we are about to find out.

"Hey, are you three alright." Said the purple haired women. "Hai. We are fine." Mei responded still highly alert. _I wonder if their friendly or are they a new foe. _

"Who are you two?" Mei asked as she looked at the blonde kid. _He looks familiar; I wonder where I've seen him before _she mused.

"Hmm we are from Konoha." Said the purple haired women.

"Konoha? Why are you all the way out here?" Mei asked.

"We've come to help you." said the blonde kid who was bouncing up and down on his toes _I hope she remembers me. _He thought.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And this…" He said pointing toward the purple haired woman. "Is my friend, you can call her Neko-san." _Neko-san? By the look of her she's definitely a member of Konoha' ANBU….and Naruto Uzumaki…. I've heard that name before..Wait _Mei thought taking another look at the blonde kid. Particularly his whisker marks _Whisker marks?..._ _I remember now…._

"Naruto Uzumaki I remember you, you were that kid who wanted to become Hokage." She said with a smile as the blonde kid, now known to her as Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Hai, I'm glad you remembered Mei-chan." He said with a smile

"Hai, now do you two mind explaining to us, what you're doing here. We were told Konoha wasn't going to help us" Mei said as she eyed them suspiciously.

"Konoha isn't going to help. Terumi-san" Neko said. "We're not even supposed to be here…but" She said as she looked at Naruto.

"He" she pointed at Naruto. "Ran off because he wanted to help you and I didn't really have any other choice but to follow him."

"Naruto-kun" Mei said as she looked at him "Why did you come here? You're only four years old….you have no place in a war." Mei said.

"That's where you're wrong Terumi-san, even if Konoha won't help you; Naruto-kun is all that you will need to win this war, all you have to do is trust us." "You'll be amazed at what Naruto-kun can do." Neko said.

"You see he may be only for years old but he's actually rather talented…not to mention powerful." Neko said.

"HAHAHAHA you're joking right, this little snot nosed brat…powerful HAHAHAHA."

"HEY!" Naruto shouted. "I happen to be a Jinchuuriki." Instantly shutting the man up. _Well that explains the chakra and the killing intent _Mei thought. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, and glaring done by Ao and Chojuro. Yugao decided to speak up. Turning her attention to Naruto she said. "Naruto…why did you tell them that."

"Because Neko-chan I wanted them to know that I came here to beat the Sanbi Jinchuuriki. _Easily…._he finished in his head.

"Tch. You're just a kid, kid. Yagura has plenty of experience over you and full control of the Sanbi's power." Chojuro said.

"Ano, who says that I don't have full control of the Kyubi's power?" Naruto asked him.

"You couldn't possibly have **Full** control of the Kyubi's power; you're way too young for that.

"That's where you're wrong Chojuro-san I do have full control of Kyu-chan's power and I also have a Kekkei Genkai."Even thought he lied about that…kind of….they didn't need to know that.

This information definitely surprised the three Kiri Shinobi. "Y-You have a Kekkei Genkai" Ao asked. However it was who answered first.

"That's not really surprising; Konoha does pride itself on their Kekkei Genkai."

"Hai, but I don't just have any Kekkei Genkai, I have the Sharingan." He said. Madara, getting the hint activated the Sharingan. Revealing to everyone a fully evolved Sharingan with three tomoe in each eye. _So that's Konoha's famous Sharingan… _Mused Mei. "Ok, so you have a Kekkei Genkai" Chojuro said. "That still doesn't prove to us that you have full control of Kyubi's power."

"Well there is only one way to prove to you that I have full control but I can't do it unless you want to see a 50ft 9 tailed demon fox running around." Naruto said with a smile.

"AHHHH no, no I don't." Chojuro responded. His left eye twitching slightly.

"Is there a place, a little more private that we could talk?" Yugao asked.

"Of course…Neko-san was it.?" Mei asked, only to get a nod in response. "Come with us." She said as she turned around and started walking away.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were walking through the forest and Naruto was having a conversation.<p>

"**I really wish you hadn't told about the Sharingan Naruto. You know I've told you that a shinobi never reveals all of his secrets**." Minato said.

"_**Hn. I actually think it was a good idea…when he showed them that he had a Kekkei Genkai, it showed them that they could trust him…at least a little**_." Madara said.

"**Hmm yeah, I guess you're right, But if Konoha ever found out we'd be in trouble. And I'm still not sure if I trust Yugao enough not to tell anyone what she knows about us**." Minato said.

"_But what if I can get Mei-chan to promise not tell anyone too?" _ Naruto asked.

"**Hmm give it a shot Naruto, but it probably won't be easy. And remember, she may seem friendly but you can never trust a Shinobi, even if they are your friends Naruto**." Minato said with some degree on seriousness in his voice.

"Terumi-san!" they heard a voice shout. Yugao instantly pulling her Katana out and going on guard. When two jumped out of two of tree's surrounding them. "Ohayo Gorou-san, Ichiro-san."

"Did you meet the informant?" the man named Ichiro asked.

"Hmm yes we did but, it seems he was working for Yagura since it turned out to be an ambush." Mei said.

"WHAT?" screamed both of the men. "Like I said, it was an ambush and we probably would have died if it weren't for these two." Said pointing at Naruto and Yugao. "The saved our lives." She finished.

"How did they do that?" the man named Gorou asked, eyeing Naruto. "I don't know" Mei said. But I'll find out when we get back to Headquarters." "Oh here we are" she said as she stopped walking when she saw what appeared to be a cave. "This cave" Mei explained. "Is actually a tunnel that leads directly to the rebel headquarters (HQ). I will ask that you keep this a secret since no one on Yagura's side knows about this." She said looking at Yugao and Naruto only to receive a nod from both of them.

About 10 minutes later they appeared in a building that had several people walking around, looking at papers. But most of them were training. "This is our rebel HQ." "Now if you two don't mind." She said looking at Yugao and Naruto. "We can go to my office and talk privately." "Okay" was all Yugao said as she was still looking around taking it all in. Meanwhile Naruto watching those who were training in Kenjutsu.

"**That's what Kenjutsu looks like Naruto, watch their movements and their stances, because that's what you will learn one day** Minato said. Naruto gave him a mental nod and focused on their movements, before Yugao grabs his hand and says

"Come on Naruto-kun. This way" As she led him into an office and have him in one of the chairs.

"So, please explain everything from the beginning." Mei said with a smile.

"What do you want to know first?" Naruto asked her.

"Hmm, let's start with you being a Jinchuuriki." She said smiling.

"Hai. Well as I told you before, I'm the Kyubi Jinchuuriki." He said as she nodded.

"The Yondaime Hokage was the one who sealed it inside of me, in order to save the village." He paused. Seeing her nod, He took that as a sign to continue.

"When I was four, I was being attacked by some villagers when I met the Kyubi. A few months later, in order to protect myself from the villagers, I asked Kyubi-chan if there was a way for me to control all of power, she told me that there was only one way for me to do it, and I did it." He explained.

Mei seemed deep in thought as replayed what she heard in her mind. _Attacked by villagers…and he was four…disgusting. He seems to be telling the truth. And like he said earlier. If he were to prove to me that he could control the power of the Kyubi we'd see a 50ft 9 tailed fox running around._

"Ok Naruto, I believe that you're telling the truth. Naruto smiled in response and started to rub the back of head. _KAWAII_ both women thought.

"Naruto-chan" Mei said. "Do you mind telling me about the Sharingan?" Knowing that people with Kekkei Genkai don't really like giving away information on it….Even if he his four years old.

"Mei-chan" Naruto said with a frown. "I wish I could tell you everything, but all I'm going to tell you is that it's fully evolved." _I thought as much _Mei thought.

"Ok. Naruto but even if you have all these abilities. Do you really think you stand a chance a chance I mean Yagura may only be the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, but he is the Mizukage. He has, not only the power of the Sanbi, But all of the Jutsu he knows as well." Mei said.

"I know Mei-chan." Naruto said with a smile. I'm counting on it. I'll be able to use my Sharingan to help me out with that. And I know that I may not stand a very good chance against him, but I hope I won't be alone and you will be there with me. And the same goes for you Neko-san.

"Of course I'll be there Naruto-kun." Yugao said. "Same goes for me. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mei said.

"But before we get to that, have you been training?" Mei asked. She really didn't want him to get involved, considering the fact that he's so young. But I she could utilise the power of the little Jinchuuriki and end the war, well she will do whatever it takes to do so.

"Hai, I have been training for the last couple of months. And I have only just started my elemental training a couple of days ago." He said. Sounding excited.

"Elemental training huh? What elements do you have?" Mei asked

"I have three; Wind, Fire and lightning." Naruto said. "Three!...How is that possible….The majority of all Jounin's don't have three elements… For Kami sake you're only four years old." Mei said a little exasperated….._This kid is like some kind of Chibi god or something…..who the hell has been training him. _Shaking her head of her thoughts she asked. "So what element are you currently training in?"

"Fire." Naruto responded. Since I've only started training in it about 3 days ago, I've only been able to learn the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." He said smiling. But Yugao was a little confused. _I've never seen him train_ she thought. Then it suddenly clicked. _Unless… "_Naruto" Yugao asked. "When were training I haven't seen you do it?"

"Haha umm well, you know how I was always awake before on our way here?" He asked, only for Yugao to nod in response. "Well the thing is…I never actually slept. While you were sleeping I was training." _Just as I thought. _Yugao thought.

"Hmm what else do you know Naruto?" Mei asked. Naruto considered the question for a moment. He had been told that he couldn't reveal everything about him. But to get Mei to trust him he just had to show off his power…just like anything other kid would.

As Mei was waiting patiently for him to answer. Naruto just raised him right palm, facing upwards, focused chakra into in to it. And a split second later there was perfectly formed Green Sphere in his hand. "This is called the **Rasengan**." Naruto said. "It's an A-rank Jutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage himself." A little pride evident in his voice.

_The Rasengan..interesting….with all I know about him….Being a Jinchuuriki…Having the Sharingan and now…Having the very jutsu that the Kiiroi Senko used to wipe out half a Iwa's army…..hmm if only he was a few years older.._Shaking her head of those thoughts, she was about to ask another question, knocking was heard coming from the door. "Enter" Mei said. The door up opened to reveal Ao.

"Sorry to interrupt, Terumi-san but some of our scouts have returned with information you really need to hear." He said, with a sense urgency added to it. "Alright" she said as she stood. "You two, please come with us, since you're going to be apart this war you will need to hear this." Mei said.

As they walked out of the office, they noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were all standing there looking at the scouts. As Mei, Naruto and Yugao walked past everyone, they all noticed that everyone was staring at Naruto and Yugao with curiosity and confusion evident on their faces.

"Alright everyone before we hear what the scout's have to say…I would like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki." She said, pointing to Naruto.

"And one of Konohagakure's ANBU members Neko-san" she said pointing to Yugao.

"They are here to help us with the war." The entire room was silent for a few moments before a man decided to ask.

"WHAT THE HELL, He's just a kid how the Fuck could he possibly help us?" and suddenly, it was like dam broke. Every shouting random question's, accusing Konoha of being fucking bastards…and you know stuff like that. It all continued for at least a minute or so before Naruto unleashed his KI that flooded the room, instantly causing everyone to freeze…a few of them even fell to their knees. Naruto continued unleashing his KI for a few moments before Minato told him stop. He instantly stopped, and everyone took deep breathes.

Mei was the first too speak. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She told him with a smile. Before looking at everyone in the room.

"As you can all clearly see" she said. "He is no ordinary child. He is in fact the Kyubi Jinchuuriki." She paused to that piece of information sink in as everyone paled at the news.

"And" she went on "He also happens to have Konoha's famous Sharingan." When everyone heard that, they were a little relieved. They knew that because he had Kekkei Genkai he was definitely on their side. Although some still had their doubts, seeing as he was a Jinchuuriki because Yagura was one as well. One such person decided to voice her thoughts.

"How do we know we can trust him? I mean…he may have a Kekkei Genkai but he's a Jinchuuriki just like Yagura." The woman said, many nodding in agreement with her.

"Am not" Naruto said with a childlike like defiance plastered all over his face. "I'm totally different" He said waving his arms around in a comical fashion. "I will never be like him. I _could never_be like him." He said with emphasis on the words could and never.

"I may be like him, but I do not like what he is doing, and I _**will**_put an end to it." He said. When he finished speaking everyone had the same thought running through their heads; such maturity and conviction does not belong to a four year old….

"Now then, let's listen to what the scouts have to say shall we." Mei said. And then a woman stepped up

"Ahhh….. umm….. yes well as per our assignment we met up with our informant in the North – west sector of the city. He told us something rather interesting. He told us that when Yagura sent his own scouts to the area where Terumi-sama, Ao and Chojuro were supposed to be ambushed. He found out that all 50 of his men were completely wiped out." the woman said. Everyone in the room gasped at the news but everyone remained silent.

"You can thank these two for that." Mei said pointing at Naruto and Yugao.

"Our informant also told us that Yagura is gathering all of his shinobi and he plans to attack us in two days time from the south-west." She finished. As Mei looked around the room no one said anything. They knew that in two days time the war would end. They knew that in two days time they would either live or die.

"We should run then." A man at the back yelled out, so everyone could hear him. Everyone in the room gasped and turned toward his direction.

Naruto was the first to speak. "NO!" Everyone turned back to him. "You should not run…this war needs to end and as everyone now knows it will in two days time."

"If you run now, all of what you have done in the past will have been for nothing." He said. Meanwhile Yugao was staring at him while a small blush appeared on her cheeks as a single thought ran through her head _Yondaime-sama._

"If you run, all of your friends and loved ones will die for nothing."

"In two days time we fight for the survival of not just ourselves but for the survival Kirigakure." "In two days time Neko-san and I, from Konoha will fight alongside all of you. We aren't even supposed to be, but instead of staying with our loved ones, we came here to help our fellow Shinobi in their time of need. " He said pausing to take a breather.

"In two days time I am willing to sacrifice my very short life and willingly fight alongside Mei-chan in order to bring an end to my fellow Jinchuuriki's tyranny."

"In two days time we will win this war…. Believe it!" He said holding a V sign with his fingers and having a goofy smile on his face.

For a few moments everyone stayed silent while they were all thinking the same. _Is this kid seriously four years old. _However what no one knew was that Minato had been telling him what to say.

"**Yes, that was a fine speech if I do say so myself.**" Minato said sheepishly.

"_Hehe yeah it was…..but the staring is starting to annoy me_" Naruto told him.

As everyone digested everything Naruto had said they instantly started clapping and cheering. Mei however knelt down in front of Naruto and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. This made Naruto go bright red and scratch his cheek with his left index finger, and turn his away in pure embarrassment. This made Mei scream out "KAWAII" before hugging him. Without realising it she had placed Naruto's head right between her D-cup breasts. And thanks to all of the perverted talking's and images of Kyubi and Madara, that made Naruto's cheeks go from pink to dark red in an instant ….before his world went black.

When Naruto woke up a few minutes later he found himself on a bed. He blinked for a few moments before he remembered why he was there. The heavy blush suddenly returning. "I'll be remembering that for moment for a long time." He said to no one in particular, only to get a response. "Hai, I think you will.", "ARGHH" Naruto jumped as he looked to see Yugao sitting in a chair looking at him through her mask. "The two of you made a lot of men jealous with what she did in there." _Including me...NO bad Yugao HENTAI!... BAD. _Shaking her head of those thoughts she went on. "That was a rather impressive speech you made Naruto-kun. You actually reminded me of the Yondaime saying some of the things you did."

"Really?" He said rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I guess I did, I mean my father was the one who was telling me what to say." Immediately realising what he said he put his hand over his mouth, as if to stop himself from saying anything else. "_Damn it" _He thought. As all three of them in his mind could only nod in agreement.

"Y-You're father….what do you mean you're father?" Yugao said. Still trying to process the information Naruto let slip. _Why am I so surprised..they do look the same._

Realising he had no other choice Naruto said. "Hai Yugao-chan, my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Although if you add the fact that I can use the Sharingan I'd be Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha."

"Hai, but technically, you're not an uchiha, so it's just Uzumaki-Namikaze" Yugao said

"well we'll talk about your father later, Right now Mei wants to talk to you, come on Naru-chan." She said standing up.

Naruto blinked for a few moments before realization dawned on his face _she just called me Naru-chan. _He thought. Instantly pouting at Yugao. "Yugaaaooo-chan." He whined as he too stood up. Yugao just laughed as they walked out of the room.

A minute later they walked inside of Mei's office Yugao entering first. "Ohayo Neko-san, Is Naruto-kun awake yet." Mei said as she saw Yugao walk in.

"Hai, here he is." Yugao said pointing to Naruto as he walked in.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" she said with a smile. When Naruto was about to respond he took one look at her before he remembered what happened and blushed before stuttering "O-Ohayo M-M-Mei-c-chan." Causing said woman giggle at his reaction.

"Now." Mei said turning serious. When she saw she had them at attention "Tomorrow. We will be heading out to the south-west sector of the village to meet Yagura and his forces."

"The two of you will be coming with me to meet Yagura considering you want to fight him as well Naruto-kun. We leave tomorrow morning." Seeing them nod she turned to Naruto and spoke.

"So Naruto-kun. Did you like what happened to you earlier?" Only for Naruto's face to turn red like a tomato, and Yugao to face-fault.

"Of course I did Mei-chan, I mean after all you are drop dead gorgeous." He said while inwardly thinking _Thanks for that one Madara _only to receive a "_**Hn**_." And a mental thumbs up. Now it was Mei's turn to turn beet red. _Mmmm if only he was older…_ she thought fighting down her blush.

Changing the subject she said. "Now I believe that …until tomorrow morning we should all do some training." Seeing them both nod she said. "Naruto-kun I want you to train with me so that at the very least we can come up with a plan to take out Yagura."

"Hmm I'm sorry Mei-chan but I don't really want you getting involved with my fight against Yagura."

"WHAT! You can't be serious Naruto." Mei shouted. "Why the hell not?" she asked. "And there better be a good reason."

"It's simple really Mei-chan. I think it would be easier to fight with the power of Kyubi from the start." He said.

"Even if he is the Mizukage he can't be as powerful as the Sanbi, so if I use 4 or 5 tails of the Kyubi, It should be over pretty quickly."

"And besides I don't want you or Neko-chan getting hurt when I use my demonic powers." He finished. Both women couldn't help but smile at that.

"Naruto-kun, we are trained shinobi we can take care of ourselves you know?

"Trained or not I don't think the two of you should get in the middle of a demonic fight." Naruto said with conviction…. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to train my Sharingan." He said as he turned around and walked out the door. Leaving two very perplexed women behind.

As Naruto made his way back to his room Madara decided to speak up "_**Alright boy, since you want to me teach you about the Sharingan, let's start with what my Sharingan can actually do. Now as you know there are a few things that my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS) is capable of doing. For example you already know the Space/Time Jutsu and Amaterasu. Now there are two other things my Sharingan can do. **_

_**1**__**st**__**. Is a Jutsu**_ **Tsukuyomi. This Jutsu is the most powerful Genjutsu in existence. Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. When you use the technique you can torture the person all the while changing the perception of time making the torture last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds.**" Madara pauses to let it sink in.

"_**2**__**nd**__**. Is a Jutsu called**__**Kamui, by focusing the Mangekyou Sharingan on any particular point, you can force that point to collapse in on itself, ultimately sending it into another dimension.**_" He finished.

As Madara finished speaking Naruto had made his way into his room and was currently sitting on his bed. Processing all the information that Madara had just told him. "Ok, am I going to learn any of them?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"_**Hn. You're going to learn Kamui. First of all what we are going to is obviously activate the Sharingan.**_" A few moments later.. "_**Ok..done now what I want you do is look at one of the legs on the chair over there and focus on it. **_

When Naruto found the chair with his Sharingan active, he did what he was told and focused on one of the legs. "_Now what do I do_?" he asked still focusing on the chair.

"_**Now say Kamui**_" Madara told him.

"Kamui" He said. And instantly everything in his vision except the chair suddenly became blurry. As Naruto was focusing on the leg of the chair, a black spot startedto appear in his vision, and he saw that everything surrounding the black spot started to merge with the spot in s swirling pattern. That's when Naruto's Sharingan started spinning.

When the Jutsu ended Naruto Immediately saw that the chair was no longer there.

"_**That was Kamui**_" Madara said cheerfully.

"AWESOME!" he shouted out loud. But then something clicked.

"_Hey, where did the chair go" He asked them._

"_**I think Mei's hug affected you more than I thought.**_" Madara said shaking his head

"**Remember what Madara said son. When you focus on one point, it and everything within the vicinity will disappear with it**." Minato said.

"_Oh yeah_" Naruto told them, causing everyone to sweat drop. *knock* *Knock* as Naruto turned toward the door he heard a woman's voice.

"Naruto-kun its Mei can I come in."

"Hai Mei-chan come on in." Naruto said walking over to the bead

When Mei came into the room she noticed that something was out of place…_Hmm that's interesting _she thought. _I could've sworn there was a chair in this room. _Shaking her head of these thoughts she looked at Naruto who was trying his best to fight down the blush that was creeping its way on to his face. _KAWAII! _Mei thought. _hehe i take it he liked the hug..._

Shaking her head of those thoughts "Naruto it's time we do some training ok." Mei said.

"Ok Mei-chan, where's Neko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, she's already doing some Kenjutsu training."

"Now" Mei said as she walked over to the bed Naruto was sitting on, and sat down beside.

"For starter's Naruto-kun, can you please give a complete list of all jutsu you know, so I can know what to expect in the fight?"

"**Naruto, remember what I've told you, deception is a Shinobi's greatest ally, don't tell her everything you know ok.**" Minato said.

"Ok Mei-chan, you already know about the Kyubi, the **Rasengan** and **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." Naruto said "The only other Jutsu I know is **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.**" _I suppose he is only four years old, so he hasn't been training for that long…..and besides with the Kyubi, he probably doesn't need to learn much anyway. _

"Hmm, well that's good" she said. When something clicked inside her head, "How many Kage Bunshin can you do?" she asked.

Naruto thought for a moment… "Hn. About 200 of them." He said with a smile.

_Wow 200 and that number is only going to grow as he gets older and stronger_ Mei thought. "Hey, have you tried doing the Rasengan with all those clones at once?"

"**200 Hundred clones doing a Rasengan each ….. wow now that I would love to see when we get back to Konoha**" Minato said with a goofy grin on his face.

"_yeah that would be soooo cool"_ Naruto said

"No I haven't done that yet but that would be AWESOME!" he yelled throwing his fists into the air.

Mei couldn't help but giggle _he may be the strongest kid in all five nations but…he's still a kid _She thought. "Hmm ok let's go do some training like everyone else ok." Mei said

"Hai Mei-chan." Naruto said getting of the bed

* * *

><p>2 Days later…<p>

"Mizukage-sama…. our scouts tell us that the rebel faction is overpowering us." A man yelled.

"They don't matter, we will win this" He growled to the man, before turning to another. "Any sign of Terumi yet?" he asked.

"Umm Hai Mizukage-sama she's actually the reason we're being overpowered, along with, what seems to be a Konoha Shinobi and a umm…" The man trailed off.

"And a what?" Yagura asked impatiently.

"Umm well it seems that there's a four year old boy with them, and he seems to being rather well, umm…. you know… for a four year old hehe" The man laughed nervously.

"A four year old?" he asked disbelieving…_well if he's on their side he must have a Kekkei Genkai but Terumi isn't stupid …is she…. Why would she put a child….a four year old no less on the frontlines of a war? I was going to face her anyway…might as well check him out too. And the Konoha shinobi as well they will make this even harder _He thought to himself.

"Alright I'm going out there." He said to his Shinobi.

"You're mine Terumi…. HAHAHA_" _He cackled to himself, whilst in his head you can see a Chibi version of himself dancing over a dead Mei.

Bloodline War frontlines: A few minutes later….

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**." Naruto shouted as a massive ball of fire came out of his mouth. Heading directly towards an already wounded Kiri shinobi, instantly killing him.

"**Yōton: Yōgan ****kanketsusen**" Mei said, As a geyser of lava came out of the ground instantly killing a group of unlucky Kiri shinobi.

"Terumi-sama we are overpowering them, but there is still too many of them!" Ao shouted to her as he was defending himself.

"Hai, Ao we just need to hold them off until Yagura comes" Mei said

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** Naruto shouted, 100 clones popping into existence.

"YOSH! Guys let's try this" Naruto told his clones. "YOSH!" was the general response, before they all held up their right palms and activated the **Rasengan**.

Everyone in the vicinity, except for Mei was a little perplexed by the fact that a four year old just summoned 100 clones of himself. But when they saw each and every one of them had a glowing green ball in their hands…..well most of them started to freak out, while the other more battle experienced ones…were just curious.

"YOSH! IKKU!" Naruto Yelled as he started running toward the surprised Kiri Nin. His clones close behind.

"**Rasengan"**

He yelled as he hit a number of Shinobi….in the leg, completely destroying them. Being four years old he couldn't really hit them high enough to effectively kill them. But that didn't matter, they couldn't move and they would slowly die of blood loss.

"That's all of them in this area, Mei-sama" Chojuro said.

"Hai Chojuro-kun, now all we need to do is just need to find Yagura, so we can finally finish this" Mei said. _You will die today Yagura. _She thought to herself before she glanced at Naruto_ and if I don't kill you he will._

"Terumi-sama what do we do now?" Ao asked, as everyone was catching a breather.

"Well obviously, we need to look for Yagura Ao-kun." Mei replied.

"That won't be necessary Terumi-san" a voice was heard.

Everyone in the group turned around to see Yagura standing there with two bodyguards.

"You bloodline freaks have stood in my way for far too long and today that ends." Yagura said with a cocky smirk.

Without even thinking about it, Mei leapt into action going through a set of hand seals and shouting

"**Yōton: ****Yōgan Gurobu**"

And several globs of lava came out of her mouth. Yagura saw them coming and immediately jumped out of the way and started going through hand seals of his own.

But before he had the chance, Mei came at him with surprising speed and a kunai in her right hand. Before she could strike Yagura pulled out a kunai of his own in his left hand and defended the strike that was aiming toward his heart, and threw a punch aiming for her face.

Before it connected Mei blocked it with her free hand and swiped at him the kunai that was still in her right hand.

Yagura managed to block it with his kunai, he then thrust his right leg up and managed to kick Mei in the chest causing her to go backwards.

Using the momentum gained from the kick Mei flipped backwards and when she saw Yagura going through hand seals she threw her kunai to interrupt the sequence causing Yagura to deflect it with a kunai he had hidden up his sleeve.

With her speed she jumped back into battle throwing a punch with her right hand causing Yagura to block with his right hand and throw a punch with his left aiming for her jaw.

He missed completely though as Mei crouched down and delivered a spinning kick causing Yagura to jump and flip backwards.

Mei didn't give him any time recover as she jumped toward him thrusting her right leg out attempting to kick him

She missed however as he managed to duck down in the nick of time and then jump up catching her with an uppercut with his left hand and then gave her a right hook

Using the momentum she gained from the hook, she spun around and tried to deliver a spinning kick to his chest only for her foot to meet his arms as he put then in an X position to block the kick. But due to the force behind the kick he ended up being forced backwards.

Before he came to a stop, Mei came at him with a kick to his midsection, Yagura managed to knock the kick away and was about to deliver a punch, only for his arm to meet the sharp end of a kunai that ended up cutting him from the wrist to the elbow.

After the cut Mei gave him a punch the nose, instantly breaking it. Causing Yagura to stumble backwards.

With his watery eyes and slightly blurred vision he couldn't react in time to Mei capitalizing on his current state and giving him a hard punch to the jaw.

Yagura fell to the ground spitting out blood and a couple of teeth. _Damn it how is she beating me…_he thought to himself starting to think about away he could beat her

Meanwhile Mei was standing over him with a smirk on her face as she started to catch her breath. _I can't believe this…I'm actually beating him…at taijutsu at least and luckily there's no water around so he can't use Ninjutsu…so until he uses IT I'm fine._ She thought to herself with a smile.

The smile faltered however as KI washed over her and she saw Yagura start to transform

'_Well Shit_….'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 2<strong>

**Sorry about the fight scenes in this guy/girls...it's my first time writing them so as you can tell i'm not really that good at them...**

**I would also like to apologize for the late update...i will try to update a little sooner..but it may not happen  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW guys...whether it's good or bad i don't mind..it just tells me if i'm doing good or bad... so yeah...please review  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**USE ME YAGURA! USE MY POWER TO KILL THIS BITCH! USE ME NOW!**" Sanbi screamed. Yagura could only agree with Sanbi. _I guess it's the only way he thought. _"I wi**LL WIN TERUMI!**" he screamed as he activated Sanbi's chakra.

_Oh shit_ Mei thought. "Ahhh N-Naruto you're u-up" Mei told him a little shaken up.

"O-o-o-ok" Naruto said as he started to freak out

"**It's alright son you can do this, just activate Kyubi's chakra and you will be fine**" Minato said

"**Four tails should be enough to beat this fool, Kit**." Kyubi said, doing its best to encourage him.

"Hn_**. Go boy, show him your power**_." Madara said.

A sense of impending doom came over the now demonic Yagura as Naruto activated Kyubi's chakra. "**DAMN IT!**" Sanbi screamed to Yagura. "**I CAN"T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FORGOT THAT!**"

"_What the hell Sanbi, He's a Jinchuuriki isn't he_?" Yagura said only to receive a mental nod from sanbi.

"_Which one does he hold_?" Yagura asked not liking the odds.

"**Kyubi**" was the response he got

"_NANI!_" Yagura screamed. "AND YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THIS WHY?"

"**You started fighting that Terumi woman**." Sanbi answered sheepishly.

"Well… what the hell do I do now?" Yagura growled out.

"**Look Yagura… the chances are that, since he's so young, the boy is only able to use one tail, like he is now**." Sanbi explained.

Yagura was slightly happy about that statement. He could definitely handle one tail. That happiness however turned to fear as he, along with everyone else, saw the blonde disappear behind a dome of dark red chakra.

What everyone saw next, shook them to their very core. In the sky, was an image of the Kyubi's face, Its blood red, slitted eyes looking down at them will pure malice.

After a few moments the fox head shot back down creating a crater on impact to the ground.

When the dome of chakra dissipated, what everyone saw made their skin crawl. Sitting in the crater was a miniature Kyubi with four tails violently thrashing through the air.

"**HAHAHA that's it Kit, show that three tailed fool who's in charge now**."

"_This feels really weird_." Naruto said

"**You'll get used it kit**." Kyubi told him

"_If you say so, but, what do I do now_?"

"**Well, right now, even though you don't need to use them, you have a serious amount of speed and power. And as you're doing right now, you can also control your tails**." She said with a small growl.

"_heh heh_" Naruto chuckled

Meanwhile Yagura was conversing with Sanbi.

"_He's young you said, he'll only have control over one tail you said_." Yagura said with his left eyebrow twitching comically.

"**Shut It Wimp… It's impressive, though not really surprising. I guess Kyubi-sama didn't want a weak container, but for one so young to have so much power, there is definitely something special about him**." Sanbi mused

"_I don't really care about that..WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW_?" The Mizukage screamed.

"**HAHAHA what do you mean what do we do now. WE can't do anything teme, the kid is far more powerful then we are, You're on your own with this one…you're as good as dead…..can't say it was nice knowing you**." Sanbi said amusedly.

"_NANI…why aren't you helping me? And what do you mean I'm as good as dead….If I die YOU die and all that crap right…..right?_" Yagura asked confused.

"**WRONG!**" Sanbi exclaimed "**I JUST SAID THAT TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOUR LIFE..HAHAHA WHEN YOU DIE I WILL BE REBORN A FEW YEARS LATER! HAHAHAHA**" Sanbi went on cheerfully.

_Tch. I need to think of something soon or I'm as good as dead_ Yagura thought to himself. _If I stay and fight the blonde kid…I will die, If I don't use Sanbi's chakra and fight Terumi.. there's a 50% chance that I could win…and If I do..then there's still the blonde kid. And if I stay and fight there's no way I can get away, so the only thing I can think of is…..running_ He mused to himself.

Before he could even think about taking a step, one of Naruto's tails reached out and grabbed him around the throat holding him in place.

_Ahh fuck_ Yagura thought as the tail lifted his Demonic form into the air and then slammed him into the ground.

After a couple more times, the tail let him go, only for two tails to wrap around his ankles and lift him into the air, only to slam him back down.

_Son… of….. a… bitch_ Yagura thought as he was repeatedly slammed onto the ground. When he was lifted into air he expected to be slammed backed down, only for a demonic fist to connect to his demonic jaw, instantly breaking it. Naruto threw another punch hitting him in the chest at the same time him let go of Yagura's ankles, causing said person to fly backwards. When he hit the ground, the momentum caused his body to bounce and roll along the ground for a few metres, until he came to s top a stop in front of a nearby building.

While Yagura was slowly recovering, thanks to Sanbi, everyone had different thoughts going through their minds.

_Wow… Yagura is taking one hell of a beating…although it looks like the Kyubi is affecting Naru-chan's lust for blood _Mei thought

_So this is what it's like to see Jinchuuriki fight each other…can't really say it's entertaining...of course the Kyubi Jinchuuriki will win…hmm…still a part of me wishes that this was entertaining to watch…. I mean back in my day.._Were the thoughts going through Ao's mind while at the same time Mei felt a shiver go up her spine when she had the sudden urge to melt Ao's balls off_._

_Kami… I hope Naruto-kun is alright after this…he's basically torturing Yagura… I hope the Kyubi isn't affecting him…no telling what this could be doing to him_. Yugao thought.

"**Ok Naruto, it's time to use BIJUDAMA**" Kyubi instructed the blonde.

"_YOSH" _Naruto exclaimed. "_Just tell me how to use it_"

"**Hmm, remember what I told you…..hold your paws out in front of you in an O formation and gather the required Positive and negative chakra…now we don't need too much…You only need to take out one guy not half of the village**." Kyubi explained

When Naruto did as instructed a small ball of black chakra formed in between his hands.

"**Good Work boy, now go ahead and swallow it**." Kyubi went on

"UGH..it feels like it's burning my stomach" Naruto said as he swallowed it.

"**Suck it up Kit..it will only last for a few moments…when it stops..you'll feel it come back up…when it does, make sure you're aiming for Yagura or we will have to do this again…although next time it will be on a moving target**."

When it was time, Naruto could feel the chakra coming up his throat. When it entered his mouth he felt his cheeks bulge. So he did the only thing he could and opened his mouth.

Everyone watched as a Rasengan sized ball of chakra shot out of his mouth and flew towards the still downed and healing Yagura.

The Sanbi Jinchuuriki could only watch in horror as the ball came towards him and hit him dead on. The ball didn't stop after it hit Yagura, it continued until it hit the building behind him and completely destroying it.

"**HAHAHA well done child…that was BIJUDAMA. Even when it's that small it's still very destructive**" Kyubi praised.

"**Yah the destruction is awesome….that's why I based the RASENGAN after it**." Minato said smiling.

"_**Hn, aaaand THAT is one of the reasons why I tried to use Kyubi to destroy the leaf village**_." Madara said with a smirk.

"**Riiiight, well, I'm pretty sure you transform back now Kit, Even though he was in his three tailed form, he took a hit from a four tailed BIJUDAMA…so he's dead…no doubt about it." **Kyubi said

"**THAT WA**s awesome!" Naruto said out loud as he started turning back to normal.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugao yelled as she ran forward and give him a bone crushing hug, placing his head firmly between her sizeable bust. "You did great Naruto." She whispered in his ear.

"Nicely done kid" Ao said, with Chojuro nodding his head in agreement, not that Naruto could actually see him.

"I can't believe Yagura is actually dead" Mei said with an ear to ear smile on her face. "That means the war is finally over." She went on as Yugao finally let go of Naruto so that he could breathe.

"And I can't believe we actually won." Ao said with a smirk on his face as he saw Mei give Naruto a bone crushing hug of her own.

"Yeah, and I can't believe we had to rely on four year kid from Konoha." A jealous Chojuro said as he saw where Naruto's head was.

"Hmm well….now we have to go spread the word that it's finally over, there's definitely still fighting going on." Mei said with a small blush as she let go of Naruto.

A week of celebration went by and it was time for Naruto and Yugao to go back to Konoha. As the two leaf nin were standing at the gates of Kiri surrounded by Mei, Ao and Chojuro, but they weren't looking at them, they were staring wide eyed at the hundreds of people who had come to say goodbye to them.

"**It's to be expected Naruto-kun, you helped end the war, they probably think of you as a hero**" Minato said.

"_**Hn. Not bad for a brat**_." Madara said appraisingly

"Naru-chan" Mei said, making Naruto turn his attention to her.

"I have a gift for you" she said reaching in to her Kage robes.

"Close your eyes." She instructed

A little confused, Naruto did as he was told. The next moment, as he was wandering what was going on and what the gift was, he suddenly felt something soft press against his forehead and something lightly bouncing off his stomach.

He opened his eyes and saw something he did not expect, he was looking right at Mei's impressive cleavage.

"_**Damn that's a nice view**_" Madara said with a perverse giggle, with Minato nodding in agreement.

Naruto, who didn't understand, just filed it away for later. As Mei pulled back, Naruto looked down at the object that was now dangling in front of his stomach. He took hold of it and looked at it inquisitively.

It was a small silver, rectangular object that had four wavy lines on it; Naruto noticed that it was the same four lines that all the shinobi had around the foreheads. It was attached to a silver chain.

"That's a necklace Naru-chan." Mei said as she saw the curious look on his face. The next moment though, she caught slightly off guard as Naruto rushed forward and hugged her. She however, smiled as she hugged him back.

"I take it you like the necklace?" She questioned as he let her go. He nodded in response before he looked down to take another look at it.

"I hope to see you again Naru-chan." Mei said with a sad smile

"You will Mei-chan, Believe it!" He exclaimed, although it was slightly muffled as his head was suddenly placed in her cleavage.

"I Know how Jinchuuriki are treated Naruto." She whispered in his ear. "If you ever want to leave Konoha, you will always be welcome here"

"_**You would do well to remember that boy, just in case**_." Madara said.

Agreeing with Madara Naruto said "Arigato Mei-chan I'll definitely remember that." He said with a smile.

"ahem…It's time to go Naruto-kun." Yugao said impatiently as she had her arms crossed and was tapping her right foot.

"Hai Neko-chan he said walking towards her and activating his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS).

"Ja ne, Minna" Yugao said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, right before they disappeared in a swirl.

It only took two days for the two of them to get back to Konoha as Naruto continually used his space/time Jutsu. Although right now they were wishing it had taken a little longer, because right now they were standing in front of a very pissed off God of Shinobi.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" screamed a fuming Hokage as he unleashed some KI, making everyone cringe. _Strange _the old man thought when he saw that Naruto was unaffected by the KI.

"_What do I say?_" he asked the three residing in his mind who were currently appraising Naruto for not reacting to the KI.

"_**Hn. Just say what I tell you to say.**_" Madara told him.

"Hn. I just wanted to test my capabilities old man." Naruto said making a certain black haired ANBU member wearing a weasel mask, raise his eyebrow.

Anger forgotten for the moment, the elderly man had to ask. "What do you mean by that Naruto-kun?"

"The Yondaime Mizukage was the Sanbi Jinchuuriki…and now because of me ….he's dead."

"So you killed him?" Hiruzen asked, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai" was all Naruto said.

"How do you feel about that?" The old man asked, he knew a little about Naruto's training. He didn't know who was training him and he hoped it wasn't the Kyubi, but if it was he hoped that the Kyubi wasn't affecting Naruto too much.

"How am I supposed to feel...and, It's not like he was my first kill?" He stated rather bluntly, making everyone in the room flinch.

"Well do you feel happy that you killed him?" the Sandaime asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied, making the old man go wide eyed with shock.

"I'm happy i killed him, because he had to die. So that all of those people in Kiri who had bloodlines didn't have to suffer anymore. And besides that, I couldn't just let a Jinchuuriki get away with what he was doing, I may be four years old, but even I know that what was happening had to end.

*sigh* "Naruto. What you did was wrong, and if you were a Shinobi you would be punished accordingly." Hiruzen said

"But since I'm not a shinobi, what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going to do anything Naruto, I may be angry with you….but I'm proud of you" Hiruzen said with a proud smile on his face. _And I'm sure you're father would be proud of you too. _He thought to himself. If only he knew.

"Hmm…and because I'm still angry with you…..I'm not going to buy you any ramen from Ichiraku's for a month." He said seriously, making everyone in the room sweat-drop and Naruto to stare Horrified at his surrogate grandfather.

"Now, as for you." he said turning to Yugao. "Why is it that you didn't drag Naruto-kun back here kicking and screaming?" He asked seriously. While inwardly smirking, oh how he loved to make his ANBU sweat.

"w-well….I-I…y-y-you s-see H-Hokage-s-sama" She stuttered out nervously before Naruto saved her.

"Hehe…she couldn't even if she wanted to" He said smiling, causing the old man to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and why is that Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked

"Hehehe well, if she struggled to catch a couple of fish in a river, how well do you think she would have done trying to catch me in a forest full of Kage Bunshin." Naruto said cheerfully, making everyone snicker slightly and making Yugao flush with embarrassment.

_Stupid fish _she thought.

_A Week Later_

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

For the seventh straight night, Naruto was woken up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, filled with burning, torture and killing. Needless to say Naruto was scared.

"**Calm down Naruto-kun, it's alright**" Minato said.

"**HAHAHAHA NO IT WON'T HAHAHAHA**" Kyubi laughed.

"**Why are you doing this to him…I would of thought he impressed you by now**" Minato questioned

"**He did impress me…and it's simple really…I'm bored**" Kyubi stated bluntly.

"**And besides that do you really think I like being sealed in the miniature you?**" Kyubi asked rhetorically.

"_**Hn, probably not, but still Kyubi he is only four, these nightmares will probably scar him for life" **_Madara paused when he looked at Kyubi staring at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. _**"….but I guess you already knew that" **_He finished with a sweat drop.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" Was Madara's only response.

"**Hmmm Naruto**" Minato said, trying to get the scared and shaking blondes attention.

When he succeeded he went on. "**Can you look at the clock for me and tell me what time it is**?" He inquired.

"_5:30_" The blonde responded as he did so.

"**Hmm ok. Since there's no point in going back to sleep" ignoring the mumbled "couldn't even if I wanted to**" from Naruto, he went on "**why don't you get changed and we can continue with your Katon Manipulation**."

"_Aww, why not Futon_?" Whined Naruto, seeming to forget about the nightmare and perking up at the idea of learning new Jutsu.

"**Hmm Futon it is then**" Minato said, happy that Naruto seemed to get his attention away from the nightmare.

"_**Hn, make sure you actually cut the leaf this time boy, it's boring you know, watching you try to do it**_." Madara Mused. Making Naruto puff out his cheeks in embarrassment as he was changing.

Several minutes later, when Naruto arrived at the training field, He was about to summon his clones when he heard something that Minato a bit scared.

"YOSH, WHO IS THIS MOST YOUTHFUL PERSON UP AT THIS HOUR?" the voice said making Naruto wince and cover his ears.

When Naruto turned around to see who it was, he didn't expect to see…well….this. It was a man wearing a green and orange outfit. In Naruto's opinion he also had the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen. Quite frankly it scared him just as much as his nightmares.

"Ummm….I-I-I'm N-Naruto" Naruto stuttered.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN, I'M GLAD TO SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY" the strange man said….well…screamed.

"U-Ummm…thanks I-I guess" Naruto stammered slightly scared.

"YOSH, IT WAS AN HONOUR MEETING SUCH A YOUTHFUL CHILD, I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOMORROW" The man exclaimed before running off.

Naruto stared blankly at the spot where the man had been before he asked out loud "Who was that?" to no one in particular. Only to receive a response that made him jump out of his skin because he didn't expect one.

"That was Maito Gai" said a man that appeared behind him.

"GAH" he screeched. When he turned around he saw someone familiar.

"Inu-san!" he exclaimed before rushing forward and tackling the man. Fortunately for him, Inu was prepared and steadied himself before he hugged the boy back lightly.

"It's good to see you to Naruto" The man said, pulling Naruto off him.

"Now, do you mind telling me what you're doing out here at this time in the morning?" the silver haired man asked rather sternly.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so… Kyubi thought it would be a good idea if I came out here and trained" He said

"Hmm alright….training huh, do you mind if I watch?" He curiously asked.

"You may get bored though, I'm only trying to cut a leaf." Naruto said

_W-W-Wind chakra…already… oh I have to see this_ He thought looking shocked, not that Naruto could tell.

"Hmm I see, well I may stick around and watch anyway" Inu said, reaching in to his pouch and pulling out an orange book.

"Ok" Naruto said turning around and putting his hands in a familiar seal "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" he exclaimed before 200 clones appeared in a huge puff of smoke.

Alright guys, go grab a leaf and get started." Naruto ordered.

"YOSH!" all 200 copies of him shouted before they went to gather leaves.

"**Remember Naruto picture the chakra being sharp like a kunai**." Minato reminded him

_200 Kage Bunshin, tree climbing and Futon training….i wonder who's been training him, this kid is insane ….I'm sure sensei would be proud though_ He thought as he watched the young blonde get to work.

Two hours later as the sun was starting to come up, Madara saw that Naruto and his clones had managed to cut their respective leaves in half way down the leaf. So he decided to get Naruto to stop, so that he could practice something else.

"_**Naruto, you've done enough on Futon, it's time to practice a new Katon Jutsu called Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu **_(Fire style: Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu)."

"_**This Jutsu creates a volley of small fireballs that will shoot out of your mouth. The Seals for this jutsu are Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit and Tiger. Give it a try.**_"Madara explained.

"_Hai….Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger" _He thought as he did the hand signs and built up chakra. When Naruto opened his mouth, two small balls of fire shot out of his mouth and went about 10 metres before the flames dissipated.

"You're not using enough chakra Naruto" Inu chimed in. _He still did better than me the first time I did it…I only created one fireball. _He mused to himself

Nodding in response Naruto went through the hand seals and built up even more chakra. This time when performed three fireballs came out of his mouth, but this time they only went five metres.

"Hmm good work, but still not enough…and why don't you use kage Bunshin for this as well, you obviously know it will make things easier." Inu suggested.

"**How did we forget that**" Minato said making Naruto sweat drop.

"Naruto, I'm going to head home ok, maybe you should too, so you can rest for a bit and maybe get some sleep." Inu said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_**Hn. The sun is coming up, maybe we should find somewhere away from prying eyes to train. You know, deception and all that, we don't want people to know just how powerful you are already.**_" Madara said ignoring the silver haired man's advice

"**In that case, I Know the perfect place, it's called Training ground #44, otherwise known….as The Forest of Death**." Minato said with a small chuckle at Naruto's expression.

"_**Hn, alright then, let's go there**_" Madara said, and Naruto obeyed albeit reluctantly as he started running

"**ahhh Naruto….it's the other way**"

When Naruto arrived at his destination 10 minutes later the only he could say was

"_This place is scary_" Naruto said staring around nervously at the large tree's surrounding him.

"**Well, at least it's private**."Minato said

"_**Are you sure no one comes in here**_." Madara asked

"**Hai, it's called the forest of death for a reason, you know; Giant insects, Tigers and such**."

"_Giant Insects" _Naruto repeated

"**Yep" **Minato replied

"_Tigers"_

"**Yep**" Minato smiled, giving Naruto a mental nod.

"A-And you really want m-me to train in h-here?" He questioned

"_**I sure do**_" Madara chimed in

"really?" The blonde asked him

"_**Yes**_" Was Madara's simple reply

"Really?"

"_**Yes**_"

"Really?"

"_**Yes**_"

"Really?"

"_**Yes**_"

"Really"

"_**YES**_" Madara Shouted.

Before Naruto could continue Madara decided to change the subject.

"_**Hn. Well Since you can't exactly practice any Katon Jutsu's in here, you can go back to cutting damn leaves**_." Madara said twitching his eyebrow comically

"Hai" Naruto said smiling, before placing his hands in an all too familiar seal

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**" He shouted as 200 clones came into existence.

Three hours of non-stop training later and Naruto or rather… one of his clones had finally cut one of the leaves all the way through.

"Yatta!" The clone exclaimed, before it popped out of existence. When Naruto received the information, he mentally ordered his clones to dissipate. When he did, he forgot to tell them to dissipate in groups his brain couldn't handle the information and…he fainted. The last thing he heard were the words

"OI GAKI"

A full minute later, Naruto was woken by a splash of water hitting him in the face

"GAH!" he yelped. Automatically sitting up and rubbing his eyes to get some of the water out of them.

When his vision finally cleared, he saw two women standing there looking at him. One had shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead and regular shinobi sandals. But what caught Naruto's attention were her red eyes.

When Naruto turned to the other woman, he saw that she had purple hair that was done up in a ponytail, with a bit of spike to it, to make it resemble a pineapple. She was wearing a mesh shirt that was covered by a tan overcoat. She was wearing a dark orange mini-skirt. Her Hitai-ate was around her forehead and standard shinobi sandals. Her outfit was complete with a thick; almost rope like cord necklace that had a small pendant attached to it which resembled a fang. Unlike the other woman she had pupil-less Hazel eyes.

He looked at her for a moment before turning back to the other one. Looking at her red eyes he asked. "Who are you?" while tilting his head sideways.

_KAWAII! _Both women though, before the one with red eyes spoke up

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi...and this" she said pointing to the purple haired woman. "Is my friend Anko Mitarashi." earning a small chuckle from Madara.

"_what?" _Naruto asked him.

"_**Anko Mitarashi used to be Orochimaru's apprentice**_" He answered, still chuckling.

Tuning back in, he realized he had been staring at Kurenai's eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked her

"That's what we should be asking you, this place is dangerous, children shouldn't be in here" Kurenai said.

"well, I'm not like _normal_ children, am I?" he asked causing both women to wince slightly.

"And besides" He went on ignoring their reaction. "I was training"

"We saw that gaki...the question is why...and why here. I mean aren't you a little too young to be training...especially in a place like this?" Anko questioned, slightly afraid for the kid.

"Hey, I may be four, but I can take care of myself. And the reason why I'm training in here is because I didn't want people to know I was training." He told her, before turning back to Kurenai and staring at her eyes.

"Fair enough blondie" Anko said.

"Naruto, if you don't mind my asking" Kurenai said in a polite tone "Who's training you, I mean there's no way you learnt Kage Bunshin all by yourself"

"Actually, I am training myself, I saw a Chunin practice it once, so i thought I'd try it." Naruto lied, but they didn't know that.

"I'm surprised you were actually able to do it let alone not kill yourself." Anko said.

"Well it wasn't dangerous for me, I do have Jounin level chakra after all" Naruto stated proudly.

_It's probably got something to do with the Kyubi _Both women thought.

"How many Kage Bunshin can you make?" Kurenai asked

"Right now...200" he said, causing both women to blink owlishly at the small blonde.

"200...you definitely have higher chakra than that of a Jounin, I'd say you have atleast Kage level chakra" Anko said impressed

"Ahhh try Kyubi level chakra" Naruto stated nonchalantly

"NANI!" both women screeched.

"Y-Y-You know about t-the K-Kyubi?" Kurenai asked stuttering, she definitely didn't expect that.

"Hai"

"When did you find out about it?" Anko asked him

"On my birthday...when I got attacked by the villagers" He stated rather darkly before he went back to staring at Kurenai's eyes

'_Damn villagers...first me...and now him' _Anko thought.

"You seem to be doing well now though" Kurenai said.

"Yeah, Kyubi healed me straight away." Naruto said a little upset as he remembered the attack.

_Kami...four years old and to go through something like that_ Kurenai thought.

"But since then, I've been training so I can protect myself." He went on.

"Smart move" Anko stated.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here anyway" He asked changing the subject ..causing Anko to smile and Kurenai to turn as red as a tomato.

"Ahh...w-w-well..." Kurenai stuttered, but Anko saved.

"Ahh well me and Nai-chan were going to have some _fun_" The purple haired woman said with a cheeky smile before she appeared behind Kurenai and pinched her ass, making said woman let out an "EEP."

Naruto didn't know what was going on but with all the giggling going on in his head he decided not to ask, so all he did was tilt his head sideways.

"Anko-chan please, not in front of Naruto." Kurenai said blushing, making Anko pout cutely. Before Anko could say anything, both women heard a loud grumbling sound. Turning to look at Naruto, they saw him scratching the back of head and smiling embarrassingly. Making both women giggle at his expression.

"Hehe...I should go get breakfast.' He said standing up. "I'll see you two later" He finished just before he ran off leaving the two women standing there.

"So Nai-chan" Anko said, turning toward Kurenai. "Are you ready to have some _fun_?" She asked purring as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

*pant*, *pant*… "That was" *pant* amazing Nai-chan" Anko managed to say as she broke the kiss.

*pant* "I think we should go back to my apartment"*pant* and take a shower, what do you think?" she asked the still panty clad Kurenai.

"Mmmm sounds like fun" she said before kissing Anko.

When they separated, they quickly grabbed their clothes and out them on before using Shunshin to leave the forest.

A year had passed, Naruto was now five. He still trained every day, he had successfully learnt Hosenka No Jutsu; He had even learnt a couple more Katon Jutsu's, his favourite one being Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu).

He was doing so well in fact that Itachi had taken to training him.

The first thing he taught Naruto was the Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) and given Naruto's ability to create a couple of hundred clones, he thought it was an excellent idea. He then decided to teach Naruto his very own clone technique; Karasu Bunshin No Jutsu (Crow Clone Technique).

Aside from the clone Jutsu's that Itachi taught him, Minato had taught him a couple of Futon Jutsu's after Naruto had finished cutting a waterfall that is. His favourite ones for the time being were; _Futon: Kami Oroshi (_Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountain) and _Futon: Kamikaze_ (Wind Release: Hair Wind).

Minato had even taught him a couple of Raiton Jutsu; Raiton: Raikou Oonami (Lightning Release: Lightning Surge) and Raiton: Raikyu (Lightning Release: Lightning Ball).

He had even tried to learn Genjutsu when Kurenai had offered, but so far, thanks to his insane chakra level, he had no such luck. Kurenai had told him that Genjutsu needed a high amount chakra control, something that Naruto may never be able to achieve, but that didn't keep him from trying.

His favourite jutsu by far was one that Madara had taught him. Mogura Tataki no Jutsu (Whac-A-Mole Jutsu), the variation of Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique).

His relationship with Kyubi though, was basically non-existent. The nightmares kept coming and Naruto had gotten so scared to point that he hadn't slept once in one year, but surprisingly, thanks to Kyubi ….he hadn't minded though, to him…..it meant more training.

Right now, Naruto was taking a break and was currently sitting on a swing having a conversation with those in his head.

"**You should go talk to Hiruzen and see if he can enroll you into the academy next year**" Minato told him.

"_If you say so Tou-san_" Naruto replied with a bored tone.

"_**Hn, you know boy the academy might do you some good, you need to stop training so much**_" Madara said.

"_Hn, going to the academy won't stop me from training, in case you've forgotten, I don't sleep_" Naruto stated, still with a bored tone.

"**Tch, get over it Kit…you like training and power…not sleeping is getting you both**" Kyubi said with a dry tone.

"_Whatever fuzzy_" Naruto replied before getting off the swing.

"_Talk to the old man huh…alright then" _He said before using Shunshin …yes Shunshin to appear in front of the door to the Hokage's office

Not even bothering to knock on the door, he opened it and went inside.

The first thing he saw was three people standing in front of his desk. The Man on the left had dark brown hair and he was wearing a black and navy blue Hakama, with a black Montsuki Kimono over the top of it, but instead of a family crest it had the symbol of Kumogakure on the back. He was wearing a pair of white socks and a pair of traditional black Geta.

The Man standing in the middle had dark skin with a muscular Build. He was wearing a white flak jacket with one strap on his left shoulder showing his arms and shoulders with red rope tied around his waist. He was wearing white shin guards and on his feet he was wearing a pair of white shinobi sandals and a white scarf on his neck.

He had white hair and a white goatee. On his Left cheek he had a tattoo of a bull's horn and on his right shoulder was the Kanji for Iron on it. On his forehead was a white Hitai-ate with the Kumogakure symbol on it. On his back, seven swords were strapped to it.

Standing next him, on the right was a woman with long, blonde hair in a braided ponytail that was bound with bandages. She was wearing short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants. On her hands purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand and a pair of black shinobi sandals. On her forehead she wore a Hitai-ate with the Kumogakure symbol on it. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"**Hmm the man in the middle smells like Hachibi and the woman on the right smells like Nibi**." Kyubi said.

"_Jinchuuriki_..." was all he said as he stared at the dark skinned man.

"Hey kid, can't you see that we're in the middle of something here." the man on the left said.

"Hn, can't you see... I don't care" Naruto responded glaring at the man.

"Naruto-kun, we _are _in the middle of something here, these people from Kumogakure are here for a peace treaty." Hiruzen said giving the blonde an annoyed look.

"A peace treaty?" Naruto questioned "So why are there two Jinchuuriki here." Making the two stiffen noticeably.

"H-How did you know that they were Jinchuuriki." The now nervous man on the left asked.

"Hn" was all he said to the man before turning to the old man "Jiji...i want to join the academy next year...so can you enroll me...please" he asked with a smile on his face.

"hmm...ok Naruto-kun if that's what you want i will remember to enroll you later." his surrogate grandfather replied.

"YOSH!" The blonde exclaimed before returning his face to a bored expression.

"I'll talk to you later old man" Naruto said just as he looked at the two Jinchuuriki before turning around and walking out the office.

"**strange kid, it seems that Kyubi-chan is messing with him, you saw the dark rings around his eyes Bee, signs of insomnia**" Hachibi told his host, getting a mental nod in response.

*purr*** Yugito, that kid already has a powerful aura around him, when he's older you should definitely come back here so you can ride hi**..." "_NIBI_" Yugito mentally screamed, trying to fight down the blush that was starting to appear her face.

"_Yo, Eight-o, what do we do now, we have our order, we have to get a hyuga across the border."_

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT...and besides it took you a couple of decades to control all eight of my tails...so I highly doubt that kid, even with Kyubi sealed inside of him, that he has control over nine tails...so if it comes down to it...you can beat him, or kidnap him...either way you should be careful, there's something strange about that kid I can't quite put my tails on.**" Hachibi stated with a bored tone before going to sleep, leaving Bee to think about things alone.

"**Are you going to train more today Naruto**?" Minato asked as Naruto was walking down a street that led to his usual

"_Hmm *yawn*...yeah...maybe later...but right now_ I_'m just going to sit under that huge tree that's next to the training field, and try to come up with a way to deal with the Jinchuuriki, if they try something."_ Naruto answered

"**Good Idea"**

"_**Hn**_."

"**Tch, you know what's going to happen kit..You'll end up having to use all my power against the Hachibi and...Even you or Hachibi's host don't use you're respective Bijuu he'll kill you for sure**." Kyubi stated smugly.

"Why do you say that fuzzy?" Naruto enquired.

"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT BAKA**" Kyubi roared before Minato chimed in.

"**Experience Naruto...no matter how much training you have done in the last year... he's still far more experienced then you.**" He stated just as Naruto entered the training field and went toward the tree.

As he was sitting there, he realized that they were right; really his only shot was to use nine tails against Hachibi.

"_**You know, that may not be the only way to beat him**_." Madara implied.

"Huh?" Naruto intelligently asked.

"_**There's a Sharingan Jutsu I have yet to teach you" **_Madara told him. Hearing this Naruto instantly perked up.

"_Really...what is it_?" Naruto asked.

"_Hn, it's a Mind Control Jutsu called Kotoamatsukami (_Distinguished Heavenly Gods). It's _the most powerful Genjutsu of the Mangekyou Sharingan it allows the user to control the mind of their opponent without them even noticing they are being manipulated_." Madara stated.

"_But I can't do Genjutsu, you know that_." Naruto reminded him.

"_Yes I know that boy. But like I said it's the most powerful Genjutsu of the Sharingan, therefore all you need to use is the Mangekyou_….._but unfortunately…there's no one to test it on right now_." Madara informed his host.

"_Of course given your previous experience with the Sharingan, it should be rather easy_." He finished.

"_I thought you didn't want people to know that I had the Sharingan_" Naruto stated.

….

….

"_hehe….yeah I don't_" Madara said sheepishly causing Naruto to sweatdrop.

"_Now that you mention it though, I do have an idea_."

"This idea better be good, not like the last time, where you convinced him to sneak into the Hyuga compound and steal Hiashi's underwear and throw them all around the village." Minato said with a deadpan expression.

"_Hahaha it is I assure you._ _I think you need to wear a mask_." Madara stated chuckling at the memory of the expression on the Hyuga's face.

"What kind of mask?" Minato asked before Naruto could.

Madara hummed thinking for a few moments.

"_Aha. I think I have the perfect one, now we just need to find it._"

"_Umm how am I supposed to get a mask, when I get thrown out of stores_?"

"Hmmm, there is a store we haven't tried yet" Minato said thinking about it.

"It's called the Higurashi weapon store." Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to respond, he continued.

"The man who owns the store was a friend of mine, so there is a chance that he won't throw you out like all the others."

"_Hn, there's only one way to find out._" Madara stated causing Naruto to grumble slightly as he stood up.

"Let's go Naruto." Minato stated.

"_Hn, so no training then_" The five year old said with a bored tone.

"For now, no. And I think it's about time to make some friends your age other than Sasuke." Minato said as Naruto started walking.

"_Well I don't_" The smaller blonde retorted.

"_Why do you hang around the Uchiha anyway_?" Madara asked.

"_Hn, Mikoto-chan is a nice person, I like being around her_ _and it was your idea to get Itachi-Niisan to train me remember" _Naruto stated.

"Hehehe you are pretty smitten with Mikoto aren't you? I can't wait to see what happens when you get older_._" Minato said with a perverse giggle.

"_You do remember she's married right_." Madara sweatdropped

"Ahhh whatever." Minato replied sheepishly.

"_Speaking of Uchiha,_ _I'm having dinner with them tonight aren't I?_" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are Naruto." Minato answered

"And while you're there, it would be a good idea to see if you can find out more about the peace treaty with Cloud. He said with Madara nodding in agreement.

"**Yeah, it's either that or he's going to be staring at the Uchiha all night**" Kyubi snickered causing Minato and Madara go into a fit of perverse giggles

Roughly ten minutes later Minato told Naruto that the store was just up ahead.

"And there it is Naruto." Minato said as Naruto had reached a building that had a big green sign above the entrance saying Higurashi Weapons in big gold letters.

"_You think_."

Madara stated with a dead pan expression as he saw the sign. As Naruto walked in the door, he was amazed as he saw weapons, weapons and oh….more weapons. He saw Katana's, Bo Staff's, Kunai, Senbon needles and plenty more.

"The masks should be up the back Naruto." Minato said breaking the smaller blonde out of his reverie. As Naruto made his way to the back of the store, he passed shelves that were full of shinobi clothes. When he passed one aisle he saw a girl walking down it heading towards him. When she saw him, she paused for a moment before she yelled out

"Tou-san we have a customer!" Naruto looked at her for a moment before he continued walking until he finally reached the masks. He saw some dark blue and black masks that would cover the mouth and nose. He saw others that reminded him of Konoha's ANBU. He even saw a few that covered the whole face except for one eye, a couple of them were designed like a swirl that ended at the uncovered eye. Naruto thought they looked quite funny.

"_That orange one with the swirl is the one I want you to get_." Madara said smirking.

"_NANI! Why would I get that one_?" Naruto asked completely stunned.

"It looks ridiculous Madara" Minato said looking at said man like he had grown two heads.

"_Sure it does, but that's one reason why I want you to get it."_ Madara said with a serious voice before he started laughing.

"My guess, is that it's all about deception Naruto. No one would really take you seriously if you were wearing a mask….like that." Minato said after thinking about for a moment. Naruto was about to respond when a man appeared behind him.

"Hey kid. Are you lost or something, this is a store for shinobi not kids." As Naruto turned around, the man gasped.

"Uzumaki" The man mumbled. "What can I do for you today?" He said putting a smile on his face.

Slightly stunned, Naruto responded. "Umm I was wandering if I could buy this mask." He said pointing toward the orange one with a swirl.

Blinking at the boy for a moment, he looked to the mask that the was being pointed out and gawked slightly, he had had that mask since he had opened the store and no one had _ever_ wanted to buy it and he couldn't blame them…at all. He considered talking the boy out of wanting it, but decided against it since he was finally going to get rid of it. Putting a beaming smile on his face, he quickly took the mask off the shelf and practically dragged the blonde back to the front of the store until they reached the register.

"That will be ¥50 (yen)" The man said wandering if the boy actually had the money to buy it. But when the boy pulled out his…..frog wallet and pulled out the money, the man smiled again. As Naruto handed the man the necessary money, a small bell rang signalling the door had just opened, when both of them turned to look at who came in, Naruto narrowed his eyes while the other welcomed them to the store.

"_Hn, it's the Jinchuuriki_" Naruto stated. When the two entered and saw Naruto, one smiled and waved slightly, while the other seemed to stare at him before turning to one the aisles and walked toward it, with the female following close behind. Naruto gave them one last glance before he slipped on his new mask and walked outside.

Later that night as Naruto was walking home after having dinner with Sasuke and his family, he was going over what Mikoto and Fugaku had said about the peace treaty. According to his father, it was just like every other peace treaty Konoha had; Brand new trade routes, more missions, more money, better economy….you know all the stuff that a five year old doesn't know or care about. As he was making his way through alleyways to avoid all the drunks that want to kill him, he started hearing voices.

"Well that was a little easy. Our first day in this damn village and we've already managed to kidnap a Hyuga." A male voice said making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"Naruto get over there NOW!" Minato ordered.

"_Hn, It's probably the cloud nin from earlier today_." Madara statedas Naruto made his way over to the voices. As he was getting closer and closer to where the voices were coming from Kyubi decided to speak up

"**It's definitely the cloud Nin, I can already feel Hachibi-kun's and Nibi-chan's presence from here**." She said causing Naruto to release some KI that covered the entire area.

"Wh-What the h-hell i-is th-that!" the same voice from before screamed.

"I have a b-bad feeling about this." A female voice said. As Naruto turned a corner he came across the three Kumo Nin, trying to hold themselves up, the Nibi Jinchuuriki was on her hands and knees struggling to keep herself upright, whereas the Hachibi Jinchuuriki was only down on one knee and breathing deeply. The third Kumo Nin however was face down on the ground eyes wide and struggling to breathe. Naruto noticed that he was carrying something on his back. When Naruto took a closer look he saw that what was being carried had dark blue hair. _The hyuga…_he thought as he immediately stopped his KI making the two Jinchuuriki let out sighs of relief.

"What are you two doing" Naruto growled to both Kumo Jinchuuriki.

"What does it look like brat" the female replied with a smirk.

"Hn, it looks to me like I should kill the three of you for kidnapping a hyuga" Naruto said bluntly.

"Hahaha don't make us laugh kid you may be a Jinchuuriki like us, but there is no way you stand a chance against two of us." The blonde female retorted

"You really think so" he said before his one uncovered eye became visible in darkness by glowing a slightly dark red colour that showed off the black slitted pupil.

"Did you ever stop to consider the fact that maybe the most powerful Bijuu in existence didn't want a weak container?" Naruto asked them with a hidden smirk.

"_Yo, Eight-o, I thought that if a Jinchuuriki died the Bijuu would just be reborn again later, do you really think that Nine-o would help her container especially one so young_?" Bee asked his Bijuu.

"**Hmm, while it does seem unusual for Kyubi-chan do something like that, I believe she would, you know how Jinchuuriki other than yourself are treated**." Hachibi said making the man glance at blonde standing next to him for a moment.

"_I know I asked you earlier, but do you think the kid has control over all nine tails_?" Bee asked turning back to look at mask wearing blonde in front of him. "**Hmm, truthfully I have no idea, while he is young, it's like he asked you earlier. Do you really think Kyubi would want a weak container….even if he is young**?" Hachibi questioned although it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Meanwhile Yugito was having a….. not similar conversation with Nibi. "**C'mon kitten**" *purr* "**just picture him older and naked, tied down to your bed with you riding his long thick co**…" "_NIBI_" Yugito flushed.

"_This is serious situation here, what should we do?_" She asked the demon.

*sigh* "**look kitten I doubt the kid has full control over Kyubi-chan's powers, but I wouldn't take the risk of fighting him right now, not after that KI he released, which no doubt alerted a few shinobi who are probably on their way right now**."

"Why shouldn't I fight him, Bee and I can take on a few shinobi you know." Yugito questioned.

"**Maybe because you don't know how powerful he is, he may or may not have full control of Kyubi's power and he may or may not have control over more than two tails. So Bee and Chibi-kun will have a better chance….and that's if they fight anyway which I don't think they will**." Nibi explained. "**And besides all that there's something strange about him that I can't quite put my paws on**."

"_What do you mean by that?_" Yugito asked

"**I'm not sure….it's probably nothing…just be careful around him Yugito**." Nibi pleaded with her host.

"Hn, are you two going to stand there all night talking to _them _or can I have some fun now?" Naruto asked his Kumo counterparts with a dark tone causing shivers to up all three Kumo Nin's spines.

"There will be no need for you to be fighting Naruto-kun" A voice said from behind Naruto, making all four of them look toward the man it came from, with only one having instant recognition written on his face…even though you couldn't see it.

"Weasel-san!" The five year old exclaimed

"Ohayo Naruto-kun and I are glad you remembered to use my codename…this time." The man said making the blonde rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"And thanks to you, my job tonight definitely got a lot easier." The man went on making Naruto cock his head sideways in confusion, seeing this, the weasel mask wearing ANBU elaborated.

"We were told that the young heiress to the Hyuga clan had gone missing" He said making the Kumo Nin's eyes go wide at the same time several ANBU suddenly appeared around them.

"And with a Kumo Nin who had just left the Hyuga compound twenty minutes ago without his ANBU escorts... well as you can see…the Hokage was right when he ordered us to look for you." he finished with a blunt tone.

"Hand over the girl now and I promise you that you three will only get a hurt a little bit" Said an ANBU with a familiar dog mask.

"Inu-san the white haired guy and the blonde girl had nothing to do with it." Naruto lied making both Kumo Nin look at him surprisingly before quickly schooling their emotions.

"How do you know that Uzumaki" Inu said.

"I know, because they were with me before we got here, and they had no idea what that guy was doing with the Hyuga girl." He lied smoothly.

"_Yo, can you believe this kid Eight-o, why is lying for us?_" Bee asked surprised.

"**How am I supposed to know, it may be because you and Yugito are Jinchuuriki like him**." Hachibi said in response

"**Good Kid**" Nibi stated.

"_Why is he covering for us? We're enemy shinobi, it doesn't make sense_" Yugito asked

"**Who cares kitten, he's saving your ass so just go with it**." Nibi answered before yawning.

"Hmm i suppose that is possible... I'll tell you what, let's go to Hokage-sama and see what he thinks, but they will probably be detained and sent to Ibiki for questioning." Inu said making all the ANBU in the area shiver slightly.

"What will happen to them after that?" Naruto asked the silvered haired man with a curious tone.

"Well…if what you said is true and they really had nothing to do with it….i suppose they will be sent out of the village, But if they are found guilty of kidnapping the heiress…then I suppose they will be executed" He explained.

"Hn, well let's go to Hokage-sama first." The man known as weasel said before he made the dark brown haired man hand over the Hyuga girl.

"HAI!" All ANBU in the area responded, before everyone including Naruto shunshined away, only to appear inside the Hokage's office a few moments later.

"Hokage-sama we have located the heiress." Weasel bowed before looking up and seeing a relieved and angry Hiashi Hyuga standing in front of him.

"She was in the process of being kidnapped by the Kumo Nin" he went on ignoring the KI coming off both the Hyuga clan head and the Hokage.

"If it weren't for Uzumaki alerting us to his location, we may not have found them this quick."

"Please explain what you mean by that Weasel-san."

"We were searching the alleyways that led away from Hyuga and Uchiha compounds sir when we felt some KI wash over the area. I recognised it as Uzumaki's, so I ordered that we investigate immediately." Weasel paused to take a breath.

"When we arrived at Uzumaki's location we saw that he was standing in front of front of the Cloud Nin seeming to stall them." He finished.

"Hai, the same goes for me and my squad Hokage-sama." Inu said getting a nod from the old man in response.

"It has also come to our attention that these two" Weasel said pointing to Bee and Yugito.

"Had no idea what he had been doing." He finished by pointing at the brown haired man.

"How so?" The old man questioned.

"They were with me Jiji" Naruto said making Hiruzen look at the orange mask wearing blonde with a frown.

"Show some respect _boy_" a man shouted getting murmurs of agreement all around.

"Enough!" said a slightly annoyed Hokage.

"And who might you be?" asked a slightly confused Hiruzen. _Only Naruto calls me Jiji… _he thought to himself.

"Who else calls you Jiji, It's me Naruto, Believe it!" the blonde exclaimed slightly causing the old man to confirm his thoughts.

"Hmmm, Naruto do you mind explaining what these two were doing with you?" the old man asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"Hn, we were talking to each other about _certain _things before we ran into that guy." Naruto said bluntly pointing at the brown haired man who, by now was sweating bullets.

_Certain things…well I guess I….. can believe what he's saying, and it's not like Naruto to lie to me, especially about something like this…. although this morning he did say that they were Jinchuuriki... _the old man thought to himself. _Maybe he is just covering for them because they're the same….but, he did kill Yagura a year ago soo maybe…._

"Alright Naruto, I believe you, those two will be escorted out of the village tomorrow morning" the Sandaime said with a smile chossing to believe the young blonde. Meanwhile all three Jinchuuriki let out a breath they had all been holding and everyone else in the room to look at the old man disbelievingly.

"You…you cannot be serious Hokage-sama! they tried to kidnap my daughter they must all be punished for this" Hiashi yelled.

"I am quite serious Hyuga-_san_, they will leave the village tomorrow morning, whereas Takeshi-san here will be taken care of accordingly." The aged Hokage said adding emphasis on the san effectively telling Hiashi who was in charge

The next morning, Bee and Yugito and were currently jumping through the tree's of the forest surrounding the village they had just been thrown out of, at a fast pace.

"You know Bee I still can't believe that blonde kid covered for us like that" Yugito said only getting a nod in response, He couldn't really believe it either, they were saved by a five year old, a Jinchuuriki, but, a five year old nonetheless.

An hour later when they were a considerable distance away from Konoha, they decided to stop, not because they were tired, far from it actually. They decided to stop so that they could come up with a plausible excuse that hopefully the Sandaime Raikage would buy.

"So what do you think, should we tell him that Takeshi tried to kidnap an Uchiha first , but ended up being killed in the process and that we didn't have time to try and kidnap a hyuga because the village was on high alert so we had to get out of there." Yugito suggested. Her fellow Jinchuuriki was about to respond when…

"There you two are." They heard a voice say. As they turned around and immediately got into defence positions they both realised who it was.

"It's just you blondie" Yugito mused not letting down her guard when something suddenly clicked inside her mind.

"How come we didn't sense you until you spoke?" She asked causing Hachibi's container to lift his left eyebrow up in curiosity.

"Hn….I'm awesome like that" He responded with a shrug.

"And you're also pretty arrogant for a snot nosed brat." Yugito retorted with her right eyebrow twitching rather comically. God she hated kids.

"Listen kitty." Naruto said causing Yugito to growl.

"You should be a little more grateful that I saved one of your _nine_ lives." He joked slightly which caused Yugito to flush with anger.

"Hn, the two of you have probably wondered how powerful I am yes?" He asked changing the subject receiving nods in return.

"Well, I'll tell you this, I have enough power to kill you right now, with or without Kyubi's chakra." Naruto told them, if one were to take of his mask right now, they would see a big smirk plastered on his face as he saw the scared and unbelieving looks that were on their faces right now.

"Oh and just so you know… it wouldn't be the first time I've killed a Jinchuuriki" He casually said making both Cloud Nin's eyes bug out. Before they could ask about it Naruto went on

"You two owe me for what I did in the village and one day" He paused for effect activating the EMS and somehow making it glow a dark red making visible to cloud Nin before he disappeared in a swirl

"_I will collect_." His lingering voice said with a slightly demonic tone to it.


	5. Chapter 4

**"Believe it!" - normal speaking  
>"<strong><span>Hello<span>**" - Minato speaking  
>"<strong><em>hello<em>**" - Madara speaking  
>"<strong>Hello<strong>" - Kyubi speaking  
>"<em>hello<em>" - Inner speaking  
><em>hello <em>- Hidden / seperate thoughts  
><strong>RASENGAN<strong> - Jutsu's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>i know how all of you have been extremely anxious about wanting to read more of this story ( read the sarcasm) - Sorry i haven't updated this story in a while and this chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones but i had to redo this several times over so i didn't put everything in here that i had originally planned...sorry guysgirls.**

**anyway...here it is.**

**The Four Guardians  
>Chapter Four<strong>

Naruto was bored; he was currently sitting in his classroom listening to his sensei drone on about how great the Yondaime Hokage was. He already knew all about this, after all, his father was the Yondaime and did help that the Yondaime was currently sealed inside of him. Not that anyone save two people knew that.

He had given up listening to his sensei a while ago and was now looking around the classroom at some of the other students; he was debating with his father who he should make friends with, all he had was Sasuke who he was sitting next to.

As he looked around the classroom he saw Shikamaru Nara; He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, brown eyes. He was wearing a green lined mesh shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket that has green edges, a pair of brown pants, and a pair of blue sandals. According to his father the male Nara clan members are all lazy but they are incredibly smart, however you couldn't really prove that right now since he was currently sleeping at his desk.

Sitting next to him was his best friend Chōji Akimichi; he has brown hair, two swirls like marks on his cheeks. He is wearing brown shorts, a rather long white scarf that is currently wrapped around his neck, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with the kanji for food (食) on it, and his legs and forearms are wrapped in bandages. He's a large boy which, as he found out from his father is a necessity in his clan to perform their techniques since they convert their calories in to chakra. According to his father, anyone who calls an Akimichi 'fat'usually winds up in the hospital.

As he looked one desk down he saw a blonde girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka; she has green eyes her was in a ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She was wearing a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and she had bandages strapped to her stomach and legs with white elbow warmers with purple on the edges.

They had only been in the academy for two months now and Naruto didn't need Minato or Madara to know that she had the potential to become a powerful kunoichi, but they all figured that because of her age only time would tell. His father told him that the Yamanaka clan specialises in mind-affecting techniques such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a technique which is mostly used for reconnaissance and espionage, which allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions.

Sitting next to Ino was her best friend, a pink haired girl by the name of Sakura Haruno; she was wearing a red qipao [1] dress with white circular designs on the sleeves and a pair of tight dark green shorts.

Unlike her best friend Ino, Sakura did not come from a clan meaning that she didn't have any special clan techniques but she more than made up for it in her book smarts…..according to Iruka-sensei anyway.

Next, he saw a member of the Aburame clan; Shino Aburame A rather pale skinned boy with dark bushy brown hair. He could be seen wearing a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar that covered his mouth and nose and he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses.

In the past two months Naruto has never actually heard him speak, but from what he learnt, all Aburame's are quiet as they prefer to communicate with the bugs that inhabit their bodies.

Sitting next to him with a dog on his head was Kiba Inuzuka; he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and sharp looking nails that reminded Naruto of claws He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of dark grey pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat and a pair of blue sandals.

Naruto didn't really think much of Kiba, for a six year old he was loud, obnoxious and already had an ego that could possibly rival Kyubi.

"**HA! Don't make me laugh Kit that puppy could never hold a candle to likes of me**." Kyubi said earning a slight audible growl from the blonde, surprising the raven haired Sasuke Uchiha who was currently sitting next to him.

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to his friend.

"Kyubi was talking." The blonde whispered back which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow and chuckle slightly.

Over the past year Sasuke had discovered the fact that the Kyubi was sealed inside Naruto when he had accidentally overhead his father and brother talking about Naruto.

-Flashback-

"_How is Naruto-kun's training going?" Fugaku asked_

"_Well." Itachi replied with his usual monotone voice gaining an eyebrow twitch from his father. He really should be used to the way his eldest son acts by now, but something about it was so unnerving he couldn't help but react to it and sometimes he swore that Itachi would actually give the slightest of smiles whenever he did react to it._

"_What of the Kyubi, any chance that it's affecting him?" He questioned._

_Kyubi? Sasuke thought confused as he listened in from around the corner. He then decided he would ask his friend about it later too find out what was going on._

"_The Kyubi is not affecting him in any way" Itachi answered still with his monotone voice. _

'_Unless you count the whole not sleeping thing and the fact that he has the Sharingan'…He thought to himself._

-Flashback End-

* * *

><p>Oh yes, Itachi knew about the Sharingan. He had discovered it when he was sparring with the blonde, Naruto had advanced so well that he was forced to activate his own Sharingan to defend himself, it was only then he saw the fully developed Sharingan staring at his own. Naturally he asked about it and the then five year old had told him that it was a gift from the Kyubi. Of course Itachi knew that Naruto was lying and that there was more to it than just being a gift from the demon but he decided to leave it until later.<p>

* * *

><p>When Sasuke had told Naruto about the conversation and asked Naruto about it, the blonde had, after telling him it was an S-rank secret, and made him promise not to tell anyone about it, told him about how he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Still not letting you sleep?" Sasuke asked a little amused<p>

"No, she's not" Naruto responded shaking his head.

Taking a look around the room to make sure no one was trying to listen to them he was about to say something else when he noticed something.

"Tch, Hinata is staring at you again." He whispered to his friend.

When Naruto heard him he couldn't help but grumble as he turned around and saw that Hinata Hyuga was indeed staring at him again. She had been doing it since day one of the academy, it had confused him at first but when Mikoto had explained to him that it was Hinata who he had saved from the Kumo Nin and that that was the reason as to why she doing it, he understood.

Speaking of Mikoto, her and the rest of the Uchiha clan we're acting strange these days, always having clan meetings and acting in all out secrecy, he didn't know what to make of it….at first

Madara had told him to try and find out what was going on and thanks to an ability he gets when he uses his space-time jutsu it was rather easy to find a clan meeting to listen in on.

All he had to do while using his space-time jutsu was to locate a chakra signature he was familiar with and go towards it.

When he used it, he located Mikoto and found out something very interesting. It turns out the Uchiha clan, lead by Fugaku, were planning a _coup d'état._

_They were planning on overthrowing the Hokage and taking over the village…..by force. _

_According to the Uchiha clan and backed up by Madara, ever since the founding of Konoha and ever since Hashirama Senju was chosen as the Shodaime Hokage, the Uchiha clan had lost most of their power and they were finally going to do something about it._

_Madara thought that it was hilarious that they were actually doing something now instead of when he wanted them to do it when he was their leader._

_Naruto had wanted to talk to Itachi about it, even though both his father and Madara had advised against it, and when Naruto had found him, he discovered that Itachi was acting even weirder than the rest of his clan, he was quieter than normal, he had stopped training with Naruto and Naruto could always see him entering the Hokage's office when he was off duty. So Naruto decided to take his father's advice and not talk to him about it, but that didn't mean he couldn't find out more.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later as Naruto was on his way home from the academy he was passing one of the many brothels that were on the way when he stopped by a woman's voice that rang out.<em>

_"Naruto-kun, hold on a minute." The woman said._

_As he turned around he saw a familiar raven haired woman walking toward him holding a container_

_"Ohayo Masami-chan" Naruto said with a smile hidden behind his mask._

_"Naruto-kun, I have some leftover food from lunch if you want it" Masami said._

_This had been going on for a few months now, everyday either Masami or some other woman from the Red Light District would either stop by his apartment, which was also in the Red Light District, or stop him on his way home to give him leftovers. At first he thought that the food would be poisoned or something like that, but to his surprise and relief, it never was._

_"Arigato Masami-chan, of course I want it, your cooking is the best!" He exclaimed pumping his fists into the air making the woman giggle at his antics._

_"You're going to end up ladies man when you're older if you keep talking like that Naruto-kun" She said causing the blonde to cock his head sideways and scratch the back of head in a seemingly confused expression._

_"Kawaii!" the women squealed before she glomped the six year old promptly putting his head in between her DD cup breasts for a few moments before she let him go._

_"___Hehehe you always end up between a woman's breasts kid and they always seem to be big ones as well, I have to say I am impressed."___ Madara said before he giggled perversely. _

_"__Hehehe son, I cannot wait until you meet my old friend Tsunade, knowing your luck, you'll end up between hers as well__."__ Minato said while his hands were in front his body seeming to squeeze an invisible pair of breasts before he was suddenly blown backwards by a fountain of blood that erupted from his nose._

_Naruto was about to say something when a familiar voice caught his attention._

_ "Already going after older women Naruto-kun?" A voice said from behind surprising the two as Masami let out an "EEP" as she jumped backwards and put Naruto behind her defensively with surprising speed for a civilian woman._

_"Masami-chan you can relax, it's only Itachi-Niisan" Naruto said as he looked over at Itachi who clearly had amusement visible on his face._

_"Hn, i apologize for scaring you Masami-san but it is time for Naruto's training," He said_

_"That's quite alright Uchiha-sama, just be a little more considerate next time you appear like that." Masami said with an agitated tone._

_Moving away from Naruto she turned around and told him "I know it's not ramen Naruto-kun, but make sure you eat it all ok" _

_"Hai Masami-chan, Naruto will it eat it all because Naruto is a good boy" he said with a slightly high pitched voice, which, according to all the women in the district screamed cuteness. That was proven by the fact that, for the second time in a minute he head was pressed in between her sizeable bust as the women began to practically squeeze the life out of him._

_*cough* "Masami-san, please let go of Naruto-kun, it appears he is starting to turn blue" said an amused Itachi._

__Always between the breasts of an attractive woman.___..he thought to himself shaking his head slightly._

_When Naruto was let go he walked over to Itachi before turning back to Masami and saying "Ja ne Masami-chan" with his high pitched voice which caused the woman to squeal slightly but before she could run over and glomp him again Itachi had grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and the two had shunshined out of there seconds before she could get her breasts...err hands on him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later when they reappeared in their usual training ground Itachi began. "Naruto-kun before we begin, I want to know something." He said in his usual emotionless voice making Naruto raise a hidden eyebrow.<em>

_Seeing that Naruto was paying attention he went on. "Why have you been following me?" he questioned._

_…._

_…._

_…._

_"I know the Uchiha clan is planning a coup." He stated a few moments causing Itachi to narrow his eyes._

_"How do you know that?" he asked._

_"Well, you weren't the only Uchiha I've been following, and as far as I know, you are the only one that knows I've been following you._

_"Hn, so why have you been following me?" Itachi asked again._

_"Because I know you Itachi, I wanted to see which side you were on" Naruto said. A few moments later after Naruto saw that Itachi wasn't going to say anything he decided to go on._

_"You obviously know that I've seen you going in and out of the Hokage's office a lot lately and you've barely left the village to go on missions for the past two months. So it seems to me that the old man is using you to spy on your clan, is that right?" he asked getting a very surprised look in return._

_"That is correct Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he tried to sense if any was nearby trying to listen in._

_A few moments of silence Naruto decided ask "What is the old man planning to do?"_

_"It's not just him it's the elders too, but I'm beginning to suspect that they may try and kill the Uchiha before the coup can begin and they may try and get me to do it." Itachi stated._

_"And when the time comes, what will you do?" The blonde asked._

_"You said you know me, what do you think I will do." The Sharingan wielder questioned._

_"Hn, I know how you feel about the Uchiha, I feel the same way. So if they ask you to do it, then you will._

_"Hn, of course I would" *sigh* "but that depends on if they actually get me to do it." Itachi_

_"Yeah I suppose it does." The blonde said. "Now" he went on. "What do you plan on doing about Shisui?" he asked._

_"What are you talking about?" the raven haired teenager asked._

_ "Don't tell me you don't know?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow even though no one could see it._

_"What's going on with Shisui?"_

_"He's being following you like I have." Naruto responded causing the ANBU captain to look at him in shock._

_"W-What?" ___how did I not notice, I mean it was pretty hard to notice Naruto even if he is a six year old… an extremely talented six year old, I'm an ANBU captain I should of noticed my best friend following me. ___Itachi thought to himself._

_"He's been following you" The blonde repeated. "Obviously your clan is getting suspicious of you._

_"They have always been suspicious of me." Itachi said._

_"Hn, true." The six year old said. "So what do you plan on doing?" he asked again._

_…._

_"Nothing for now." Itachi stated after thinking about for a moment._

_"Well…you only have 2 weeks until the coup begins, so you better deal him quickly." Naruto stated._

_"I suppose you're right about that, I'll think of something soon."_

_"Hn, now about my training." The mask wearing blonde said changing the subject. "What are we doing today?" He asked._

_"I have nothing left to teach you Naruto, you know that. You have completed everything I've taught you from _Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Crow clone technique) to Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten (Demonic Illusion: Mirror heaven and earth change) and everytime we spar, we always end up in a stalemate, even though we both know your holding back plenty. I believe it's safe to say you have surpassed me ….for now" He added as an afterthought.

"Hn, If you say so" Naruto replied, not that he was surprised or anything His father and Itachi's Ancestor Madara had both said that he could beat Itachi if he stopped holding back and went all out.

"So how goes being the class clown" Itachi asked with an amused smile.

"Tch, troublesome it's a lot harder than I thought it would be trying to sit there all day and play dumb." The blonde answered.

"Hn, believe it or not I had to dumb myself down while I was there as well, not to your extent of course, just a little bit, and I still managed to graduate two years earlier and become an ANBU captain by the time I was actually supposed to graduate.

"I wonder if I could that too" Naruto mused.

"If it were anyone else I would definitely advise against it. But seeing as it's you, you should and at least find a way to make it possible because we both know that your talent will only be wasted by staying in the Academy." Itachi surmised

"Yep, it sure will. What I'm being 'taught' now is something I learnt 2 years ago." The blonde said getting a nod from his older brother figure.

I'll tell you what Naruto-kun, the next time I see Hokage-sama I'll talk to him about it and see what he says." Itachi said

"Arigato Niisan."

"No problem Otouto, Now go back to your apartment and eat Masami-san dinner before she lectures you like last time." The ANBU captain said.

"H-Hai Niisan" the blonde said before he started doing the hand seals for the Shunshin No Jutsu. He did not want to suffer through a third 10 minute lecture about how he would never gain the affection of a beautiful woman if he was nothing but skin and bone. The first one came when he refused to eat anything other than Ramen and the second one came when he refused to eat his vegetables. This lecture also happened come a small whack to the back of the head with one of her rubber dildo's, she mistakenly grabbed that instead of the rolled up newspaper that was sitting next to it. Needless to say she was seriously embarrassed by it, even more so when she had to explain what a dildo actually was.

While Naruto was on his way home Itachi was on his to the Hokage's office to inform the old man what Naruto had to him about Shisui.

A Shunshin later and the raven haired teen was in front the village leader.

"Pardon my Interruption Hokage-sama" Itachi said while bowing

"You're Forgiven Itachi-kun, anything to get away from my paperwork" Hiruzen said with a small chuckle not even reacting to the Uchiha's appearance

"Now why are you Itachi-kun we do not have a scheduled meeting and you are not supposed to report to us for two more days, so this better be important.

"It's not really that important but I felt it necessary to inform of something." Itachi stated.

"Well what is Itachi?" The Sandaime asked with a raised eyebrow

"I have been informed by someone that Shisui Uchiha has been following me recently." Itachi said.

…

"And who informed you of this?" _this could be, to borrow a phrase….troublesome…_the aged Hokage thought to himself.

Letting a small smile appear on his usual stoic face he replied.

"Naruto Uzumaki" causing both eyebrows of the Hokage to shoot up.

"C-Could you please repeat that Itachi-kun, I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"Naruto Uzumaki was the one who informed me" The teen repeated.

"How….How did he know Shisui was following you?" Hiruzen asked

"It appears that he has been following me for a while now." Itachi said

"how did you discover he was following you" The Sandaime asked definitely curious, He knew that Naruto was the one responsible for the theft of Hiashi's…..unmentionables, and if the so called all seeing eyes couldn't catch him the act. He obviously had a lot skill in stealth.

…. "He sneezed." Itachi stated with a slight twitch showing his embarrassment.

... "He sneezed" the man repeated receiving a nod in response

…..

…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" The aged man roared for a minute leaving an embarrassed ANBU captain standing there with a visibly twitching eyebrow.

"HAHA he HAHA sneezed HAHAHA"

*cough* If we could continue Hokage-sama." Itachi said

Hahaha of course Itachi-kun Hehehe" Hiruzen stated calming down.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I confronted him about it just now before I came here where he informed me that Shisui was following me. It also seems that Naruto-kun has been spying on the Uchiha clan as well. The teen informed the aged man

*sigh* "How much does he know?" The Hokage asked.

"Everything, He knows about the coup and that it's being led by my father and he knows that you and the elders are using me as a spy.

*sigh* this is troubling, if he knows that much then who's to say no one else does" The old man says.

"Could you retrieve Naruto-kun for me please Itachi-kun, I need to speak to him about this." He requested.

"Of course Hokage-sama….but perhaps it would be wise to wait until he has finished his dinner." Itachi said with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?" The Sandaime asked.

"You know how Masami-san gets when he doesn't eat her cooking?" The teen replied gaining a snort of amusement from the aged Hokage.

"Ahh yes, how could I forget" Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"In the meantime" Itachi Said changing the subject. "I wish to speak to you about another matter concerning Naruto-kun"

"And what would that be Itachi-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Earlier today, Naruto-kun expressed his interest in graduating from the academy early.

"Hmmm, excluding the Kyubi, Naruto-kun hasn't shown enough skill to warrant early graduation." The Hokage stated

"Hn, I assure you Naruto-kun is more than ready for it, in fact if I had to guess I'd say he was easily ANBU level." Itachi explained, gaining a shocked look from his superior.

"How could you be so sure, I mean I know you have been training him, but I figured that it was just tree walking and all that, plus the academy Jutsu's." the Sandaime said

"Then you were mistaken Hokage-sama, aside from the regular Bunshin No Jutsu, which is impossible for him to learn, he already knew how to walk on tree's and water, plus the Henge and Kawarimi." Itachi explained.

Quickly getting over the shock the aged man enquired "You say he's ANBU level already?"

"Indeed Hokage-sama" the ANBU captain answered.

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, I have sparred with him a numerous occasions and we always end up in a stalemate, even though I know that he is holding back plenty." The Uchiha stated earning but silence from the Hokage. _That's not including the fact he has a fully evolved Sharingan_ he thought to himself.

"Hmmm, well to become a Genin as you know, you need to pass a written test, the Kunai and Shuriken throwing test, the taijutsu test and then you need to able to perform the Henge No Jutsu, Kawarimi and the Bunshin No Jutsu….but if you say he is a skilled as he is, I'll test him myself." Hiruzen stated

"Y-You will Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, if it indeed turns out he has that much talent I may decide to promote him to chunin right off the bat, considering his skills will just go to waste as a mere Genin don't you think."

"Of course they would Hokage-sama, but when you decide to test him, be wary, there is more to Naruto-kun then meets the eye." Itachi stated cryptically.

"What do you mean by that Itachi-kun?"

"You will see Hokage-sama, you will see" Itachi said but before he could leave.

"Right well, Itachi I have a mission for you"

After Naruto had finished his dinner he had decided to train a little bit in the forest surrounding the village and right now he couldn't believe what he had stumbled onto.

"Come Shisui everything I do is for the good of Konoha." Said a man black shaggy hair, He had bandages covering his right eye, He was wearing a white shirt, with a brown robe over top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder, he also had an x-shaped scar on his chin. He was currently resting his weight on a cane that was being held by both of his hands in front of body.

"How is taking my Mangekyou Sharingan for the good of Konoha Danzo?" Asked Shisui whilst he was spitting out some blood.

"Admittedly it all has to with the Kyubi Jinchuuriki" Causing Shisui to gasp.

"Hehehe you see with power of your Mangekyou Sharingan I will be able to control the boy and get him to be my most loyal Root Member and Konoha's greatest weapon as he was always meant to be" The newly named Danzo said with a small smirk. Of course he did have other plans for it, but Shisui didn't need to know that

"Naruto is a hero to this village you have no right to turn him into an emotionless weapon!" Shisui exclaimed earning a scowl from war hawk.

"Jinchuuriki are weapons and that is all they were made to be." The man growled

"You're wrong Danzo, unlike the other villagers; The Yondaime didn't seal the Bijuu into Naruto to be used as a weapon. Danzo you know as well as I do that Naruto isn't just some random orphan picked out of a line. You know that Naruto is the Yondaime's son." Danzo was about to speak up but Shisui kept going.

"I believe the Yondaime sealed the demon into Naruto so that he could have the power to protect Konoha and everyone inside it. He wasn't born to an emotionless tool for you Danzo, Naruto was born to be the Hokage, something you will never be able to accomplish."

"Aside from all that, I've seen Naruto around the village. He already knows how to school his emotions, and with the training that Itachi-baka is giving him he's well on the way to becoming the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha. And I'm sure you know about his accomplishment in Kiri, defeating a kage level Shinobi who also happened to be the Sanbi Jinchuuriki. There is no need to try and control him Danzo, he's seems to be doing quite well on his own." Shisui stated.

Danzo knew that it was all true; He never really expected to be able to control the boy with a Sharingan he doubted the Kyubi would allow that to happen. He also doubted he could get close enough to the boy to even try it anyway, with the 24/7 ANBU guard and the Hokage watching him all the time with that accursed viewing globe of his.

Up in the trees where Naruto was sitting during the monologue he was having a conversation with the resident Uchiha in his mind

"_**There's no need to worry boy even with the Mangekyou Sharingan he couldn't control you, My Eternal one is more powerful then the Genjutsu of the Shunshin No Shisui**_." Madara stated.

"_I will just have to take your word for it_" Naruto told him.

"**Yes well Naruto i just want you to know that everything Shisui said was true, My wish was that you would grow up with the power of the Kyubi and become Hokage one day all the while protecting everyone precious to you, you know the Will of Fire and all that.**" Minato said

"_Re-" _

"ARGGGHHH" Naruto was about to respond when he interrupted by a scream.

Tuning back in to what was happening down below he couldn't believe what just happened. Danzo had just taken Shisui's right eye right out of his skull and started walking away like it was something he did every day.

"Shall we kill him Danzo-sama?" Questioned a man dressed in all out ANBU armor with a plain white mask with the Konoha symbol engraved on the part covering the skull and 'Ne' engraved on the right cheek side.

"Hmmm, No let him be, the Uchiha clan will be dealt with soon enough anyway." Danzo said taking a jar that was handed to him by another man with the same uniform as the other one. Placing the eye in the jar he handed it back to the same man who gave it to him before they all left leaving Shisui by himself crumpled over in pain.

Jumping down from the trees and landing on the ground in front of Shisui immediately putting said man on guard even though he was in severe pain. With his one eye he saw blonde hair and orange swirl designed mask.

"N-Naruto wh-what are y...Danzo he." Shisui tried to say before Naruto interrupted him

"It's Alright Shisui I heard everything and I have nothing to worry about." Naruto stated calmly.

"Wh-what by my Mangekyou h-he took it." Shisui stuttered through his pain.

*sigh* "Shisui what about to show can never be made known to anyone do you understand."

"H-Hai" Shisui said.

Taking off his mask, he gave Shisui a good look at his blue eyes, before he activated his fully evolved Sharingan getting a gasp in response.

"Sh-Sharingan, how is that possible you're not an Uchiha."

"You're right I'm not an Uchiha, it was a gift from the Kyubi" The blonde said getting another gasp from Shisui.

"And that's not the only thing she gave me" he continued before activating his EMS getting yet another gasp from the one eyed Uchiha.

"Man-Mangekyou" Shisui stated.

"Yes...and no" Naruto answered.

"Wha" was all he could get out before Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"These eyes of mine are what are known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the final and the most powerful Mangekyou Sharingan there is, it also serves as cure for the blindness one gets from the Mangekyou. And it also appears that aside from me only one person has gained these eyes."

"Who?" Shisui asked. As far as he knew no one had this Eternal Mangekyou.

"Hn, Madara Uchiha" Naruto stated bluntly

Before Shisui could ask any questions Naruto changed the subject.

"Hn, it seems Itachi is next to the lake, most likely training."

"How do you know that, I don't sense anyone nearby?" Shisui asked.

"Thanks to the fuzzy-baka sealed inside me I have heightened senses that can match the Inuzuka clan. I can smell him from here." The blonde stated.

Creating a couple of Kage Bunshin to help Shisui stand, they slowly made their way through the tree's to appear in front of Itachi a minute later.

"Itachi, who had sensed them coming, was about to ask what they were doing together but at the sight of Shisui the only question he had was

"What the fuck?" he asked as he ran toward the pair.

"What the hell happened?" Itachi asked. Before Shisui could reply Naruto decided to answer for him.

"Danzo took his right eye." He bluntly stated.

"Wh-what?" Itachi asked completely stunned.

"Hn, Danzo took his right eye saying something about controlling me and using me as a weapon for the good of Konoha." Naruto said drawing a very uncharacteristic growl from Itachi startling both Naruto and Shisui.

"Even though that's not possible, right Naruto-san." Shisui said slyly getting over the shock of hearing his usually stoic best friend growl.

"Hn" Naruto replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Itachi asked

"Nothing." They both replied.

"Now if you will both excuse I have to go back to my apartment and finish my vegetables before Masami-chan finds them." Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

Before Itachi could say anything Shisui had suddenly pulled out a kunai and lunged toward him. Acting on instinct he pulled a kunai of his own and blocked the attack.

"Shisui what the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked blocking another kunai strike before kicking Shisui backwards creating a gap between the two.

"Shut up Itachi, I know what you're up to, spying on your own clan, pathetic" Shisui said Lunging forward again and this time he actually hit Itachi causing him to go wide eyed _that wasn't supposed to happen; it's not part of the plan... _only to smile when the Itachi in front of dispersed in to a small flock of crows.

"You know how I feel about our clan Shisui" he stated before blowing three Shuriken with his Kunai only having roll to the right to avoid a flying kick to chest.

"Yes I know how you feel about us Itachi...Which is why you must die so that our coup can be successful." Shisui exclaimed much to the confusion of Itachi, who knew that Shisui loved the Uchiha clan but he also loved the village. Shisui had never agreed with the coup before stating that it was idiotic and that the Uchiha's arrogance and lust power would eventually lead to the clan's downfall. But he never went against the coup either, following orders; gather information on this...spying on that.

"Tch, stop running Itachi and face me like a man" Shisui growled before getting punched in jaw by Itachi causing him to stumble back slightly before getting kneed in the stomach causing him to lurch forward and spit out some blood.

Before he could recover he was punched between the eyes which caused him to somersault in the air and hit the ground and land on his stomach.

Getting back up to his feet he saw Itachi preparing for another attack.

"hehehe That's enough Itachi." He said getting a surprised look from his friend.

"I just wanted to make sure I was thinking straight" He said now getting a confused look in response.

"Hehehe what's with all these emotions you're showing lately Itachi-baka, been spending too much time with Naruto have you, or is it Akemi-Chan's fault your usual stoicness is crumbling" the one eyed Uchiha teased.

"Shut up dobe" was his Itachi's intelligent reply which caused his friend to laugh out loud.

"What's going on Shisui?" Itachi asked trying to change the subject and still twitching slightly from embarrassment from his best friend knowing about the small crush that he has on a certain store attendant that works at the shop that sells his favorite all time food...pocky, his favorite flavor being coconut.

He even saw her eating a coconut one once...well not so much as eating, it was more like teasing him by sensually licking and sucking on it.

It took all of his Shinobi training, his usual stoic nature and the chanting of _Itachi is a good boy_ in his head countless times not to try and jump her right then and there...yeah... hanging around Naruto seemed to have its uses sometimes, like the time he was running away from a group of fan girls when he ran into the six year old.

After a few moments the girls caught up to him, he introduced Naruto to them as...Tobi. After that it went uphill for everyone, Naruto/Tobi stated that he was on his way home to eat dinner because he was a good boy in his usual high pitched voice and all the girls suddenly screamed KAWAII and had nearly hugged the boy to death all because of the fact that every time one of them hugged him his head was always smothered into their chests not that Naruto had minded of course.

Coincidentally that gave Itachi enough time to escape the gang rapists...err...fan girls and enter his favorite store where he saw Akemi bending over the counter giving him a nice view of her cleavage,

_*sigh* Good times_... Itachi thought remembering those days.

"What's going Itachi is that... *sigh*... I want you take my other eye." Shisui stated bringing Itachi back to the present

"Could you...Could you repeat that?" He asked

*sigh*.."I want you to take my eye."

"Why?"

"Two reasons actually….firstly for Konoha. You know I love this village but I'm still an Uchiha, so as it stands right now I cannot protect the village I love from our clan's power hungry arrogance. And secondly

…..

The Mangekyou comes with a heavy price." Shisui Stated.

"Such as?" Itachi asked

"If you use the Mangekyou too much you gain a disease that starts at the eyes making the user blind and then it attacks the heart killing the user."

"Saying all of that doesn't really make me want to shout out 'YAY Mangekyou' you know that right?" Itachi asked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Is there a cure?" The ANBU captain asked before his friend could respond.

"There is only one." Shisui answered getting a raised eyebrow in response which he knew meant 'please continue'.

"You need to gain the Eternal Mangekyou which is the ultimate and final form of the Sharingan."

'_Eternal Mangekyou….why does that sound familiar'_ Itachi thought to himself.

"How do you gain that?" He questioned

"You need to kill your brother." Shisui answered getting a look of complete shock from his friend.

'_Kill my brother…no I couldn__**'**__t do that? Could I? But Sasuke maybe he could…..eventually…hmm' _were some of the thoughts going through Itachi's head.

"Oh and there's something else I want you to do for me once you've taken my eye.

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to kill me" he stated

"W-why would you want me to do that." Itachi asked shocked again. 'At _this rate I may have a heart attack_'

"I can't really explain it, but I know that death is the best thing for me. Why? Because when I'm blind I will be of no use to anyone, but if you take my eye than that way, even when I'm blind and dead I'll still be of use to you and Konoha.

…..

"Well if that's what you really want." Itachi stated solemnly.

"What that's it?" Shisui asked incredulously. "No trying to talk me out of it or anything like that? Kami, some friend you are." He said amused.

"Well you want this don't you?" Itachi asked getting a nod in response

"Then so be it." He stated _'plus this will make my mission much easier.' _He added to himself_._

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get this over with then shall we Itachi, It's time for you to take my eye."

Itachi nodded and slowly made his way over to his long time friend until he was standing directly in front of him.

'_Well here goes nothing I suppose'_ he thought to himself as he shakily lifted his right hand and with his middle finger, his index finger and his thumb, he plunged into his friend's socket and despite the serious situation he couldn't help but think

'_eeewww squishy_'

After a few moments he felt his fingers wrap around the back of the eye, taking a deep breath and trying his best to ignore his screaming friend, he pulled on the eye, yanking it out of the socket, taking the optic nerve along with it.

'_Was I supposed to pull that out along with it, I guess it doesn't really matter though' _the teen asked himself as-

"AAARRGHHHH" Shisui screamed falling to his hands and knees '_damn it, that hurt worse than when Danzo did it earlier and it felt like he pulled out the optic nerve along with it, I don't even think Danzo did that_.'

Realising he had to put the eye away, he quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out a scroll; when he unsealed it, a katana 'poofed' into existence. Seeing as how he didn't need to use it….yet he let the katana fall to the ground with a thud. He then quickly placed the eye on the scroll and sealed it.

Panting, Shisui staggered to his feet.

"well….that was…painful" He gritting his teeth getting a sweat drop from Itachi as he was putting the scroll away and picking katana up off the ground.

"Before we go any further Itachi, I feel that there's something you need to know about Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, and what would that be." Itachi asked

"Well, it's just that...he has the Sharingan." Shisui said trying to be dramatic.

"I know he does" the ANBU captain replied

"Oh" Shisui said slouching over slightly.

"Well did you know he has the Mangekyou?" he asked Itachi.

"How do you know he has that?" Itachi asked '_Does Naruto-kun really have_ _the Mangekyou_' He asked himself.

"He showed me" He stated bluntly.

"And that's not all, he claims to have the EMS as well."

"How is that possible? You said that to gain the EMS you had to kill your brother; Naruto-kun doesn't have a brother.

"I don't know how he has it, and i don't know if it's true or not but he claims to have it."

'_hmm well Naruto-kun did say his Sharingan was a gift from the Kyubi...even if i knew he was lying it could be possible he got the EMS from the Kyubi.' _Itachi thought to himself.

"Now I believe you had something else to do Itachi" Shisui said.

"You know you're taking this whole 'I'm about to die' thing really easily." Itachi told him gripping his katana tighter.

"Yeah well...I've come to terms with it already; after all it is the plan I came up with." Shisui said.

"Hn well I should probably tell you that Hokage-sama gave me a mission." The ANBU captain said.

"Nani?" Shisui asked.

"He ordered me to kill you"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you were following me." Itachi said getting ready to strike at his friend.

"How did you find out that I was following you?"

"Naruto-kun told me"

"Nani, well it seems that boy knows a lot more than he should." Shisui surmised

"Hn, It's time Shisui."

*sigh* "Then, I guess this is goodbye my friend." Shisui said solemnly.

It was then that Itachi plunged his katana through the heart of his long time friend silently giving a prayer as tears started streaming down his face

'Goodbye my friend' was his silent goodbye

As he pulled the katana out of his now dead friend he watched as the lifeless body fell into the stream behind it with a splash.

Openly weeping he decided that it would be for the best if he found in the stream. Maybe he could make it look like a suicide.

With the plan decided on, he wiped some of the tears away with his free hand and shunshined away as his eyes started to sting.

Unknown to him though, and Shisui, when he was still alive, Naruto didn't go home like he said he would. In fact he was currently sitting in a tree in the surrounding area watching the whole thing.

"_**Things are about to get interesting**_" Madara stated, with everyone agreeing with him as Naruto 'swirled' away.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Shisui's death and Naruto hadn't seen Itachi since the whole ordeal, or rather, it was Itachi who hadn't seen Naruto. Not that he was surprised or anything, Naruto could hide his presence extremely well.<p>

And right now said blonde was at the Ichiraku ramen stand enjoying his favourite 20 bowl dinner and he was currently on his 16th bowl when a familiar monotonous voice nearly made him choke on some noodles.

"Hello, Naruto-kun I have been looking for you" Itachi said as he entered the ramen stand.

*slurp* I noticed." Naruto replied slurping at some noodles.

"Hn, well where have you been?" Itachi asked pulling out a box of coconut pocky.

"I've been *slurp* around." Naruto responded.

"How goes the Uchiha?" the blonde asked before Itachi could say something.

*sigh* "they seem to be avoiding me nowadays they all think that I had something to do with Shisui's death." Itachi stated getting Naruto too look at him like he was stupid.

"They have already accused me of forging the suicide note." The teen stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, three men from the police force came to my family's house and outright accused me of forging the suicide note I left behind for them to find." Itachi said

"Of course I denied everything, but I do not believe they or my father really believed me. But it doesn't really matter now anyway, I have just informed Hokage-sama that the coup is going to happen a week from now."

This time Naruto really did choke on some noodles.

"Is he absolutely certain Hiruzen?" Homura asked.

"Hai." Was all he said before he took a puff from his trusty pipe.

"Are we going ahead with the plan then?" Danzo asked

"Although I wish we could find an alternative, I believe we have no other choice at this point, although he may not be powerful enough to do it by himself." He added as an afterthought.

"We shall see what he has to say about that." Danzo said gruffly '_If i ever find out that my suspicions are correct, he may be the most powerful Uchiha yet.' _The bandaged man thought to himself.

"I will inform Itachi after this meeting is over. Now onto another subject, is there any new develops as to the whereabouts of Shisui's body?" The aged Hokage asked.

"Unfortunately no, it's like his body just disappeared into thin air." Koharu answered with a sigh.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>"So... one week huh?" Naruto repeated.<p>

"Has the old man given you any orders yet?" he asked the teen.

"None yet, but I'm sure he will do so soon." Itachi replied.

"Have you heard about Shisui's body?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

"Of course I have." Itachi replied.

"How do you know about it?" the teen asked.

"Well...You're not the only one I've been spying on." Naruto stated.

'_That makes sense I guess' "_Then do you know the one responsible for its disappearance?" Itachi asked.

"It was...me" The blonde replied shocking the Uchiha.

"H-How?"

"It's just one of the many abilities of my EMS" Naruto said.

Itachi was about to reply when an ANBU suddenly appeared behind them.

"Uchiha Itachi, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately"

*sigh* "we will talk about your eyes some other time Naruto-kun" Itachi said just before he shunshined away.

At that exact moment the ramen waitress known as Ayame Ichiraku handed Naruto his 17th bowl.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed before he began inhaling the noodles.

'I wonder where Naruto-kun puts all the ramen' the 12 year old waitress asked herself as she stood wide eyed watching the blonde.

When Itachi arrived at the Hokage's office he already knew what this was about considering that not only was the Hokage there but his three advisors were here as well.

Two of his advisors were his old team mates back when he was on squad seven, Homura and Koharu and the last one was his former best friend/rival Danzo Shimura.

Before anyone could speak Koharu all but shouted

"Uchiha Itachi you are hereby ordered to massacre your clan!" She exclaimed as everyone, even the ever stoic and emotionless Danzo sweat dropped at her rash bluntness.

Quickly getting rid of his dangerously twitching eye Hiruzen spoke.

"Koharu, May I remind you that even though we are friends and former teammates I am the Hokage, which means that out of the two of us, only I can order my shinobi around, not you." He reprimanded her getting an embarrassed blush from the woman.

"Apologies Hokage-sama I'm just a little anxious at the moment." Koharu said sheepishly gaining a nod in response.

Turning back to Itachi he continues.

"Now Itachi, what she was saying was correct, considering everything you have told us and due to the fact that have not been able to find a peaceful solution, my advisors and I have finally decided that it is for the best that we eliminate the threat before this village throws itself into civil war."

"I knew this would happen." Itachi stated bluntly." Getting looks of slight shock from three of the four elderly people in the room as Danzo was as emotionless as ever.

"Itachi, are you really saying that you knew we were going to order you to do this?" Homura asked.

"Well I didn't exactly know that you were going to do it but it was one of the solutions I came up with." The Uchiha said.

"Hmm okay." Hiruzen said.

For a few moments there was a rather uncomfortable silence and a lot staring going on before Itachi, seeing that no one was going to speak decided to do so himself.

"I will only agree to do this on one condition." Getting Narrowed eyes from the Hokage and his advisors.

"I will only do this if you spare the life of my brother." Itachi said.

"Why should your brother's life be spared?" Danzo said finally speaking.

"Because he is my little brother and I love him more then anything including my own life. The teen said.

"And what would happen if we didn't spare young Sasuke's life?" the Hokage questioned.

After a moment of thinking, the ANBU captain spoke.

"If you do not promise to spare him here and now, I will tell my clan everything you know and what you are planning to do about there coup and bring this village into a civil war." He answered complete seriousness on his face.

After a minute of silence the Hokage made his decision.

"Very well, Uchiha Itachi, your brother Sasuke will be spared. He said while thinking 'this will be good for the village anyway with a Sharingan user still alive.'

"Thankyou Hokage-sama" Itachi said bowing.

"Your mission will begin on Friday so unfortunately you have until then to come up with a strategy to pull this off." The god of shinobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"Good, now Itachi you are dismissed as my advisors and I have much to discuss." The Hokage said dismissing Itachi who bowed and silently Shunshined away.

'good now that takes care of Sasuke and hopefully after I tell Naruto-kun what's going on, he will come through with his threat to stop me if I try to harm Okaa-sama.' Itachi thought to himself before disappearing from the office to go find Naruto who, in the meantime, was busy being the piece of meat in a D cup Sandwich.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Squeal* "Naru-chan is such a good boy for eating all of his vegetables isn't he Akiko-chan?" A woman with purple hair asked.

"He sure is Misako-chan." The woman said to the now named purple haired woman at the same time she smothered Naruto's head even further into her chest.

"Of course I ate my vegetable's Naruto is a good boy." Spoke the high pitched voice of Naruto that was muffled by Akiko's chest which got another Squeal from both women.

"**hehehe I can't believe how lucky you are son**." Minato spoke up between perverse giggles.

Before Naruto could respond. Another voice rang out surprising everyone, including Naruto, however you couldn't tell since his currently unmasked was hidden between two sets of breasts.

"Again with the breasts Naruto-kun." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Misako said tightening her hold on Naruto.

"It's ok Misako-chan, Akiko-chan. It's only Itachi-sensei. Naruto said prying himself away from the two women who were still looking at Itachi suspiciously.

Excuse me ladies but I need to talk Naruto-kun for a minute. Itachi said while he was smiling at the protectiveness that all the women in the red light district seem to have for Naruto.

Walking over to Itachi, Naruto turned to the women and started speaking in his 'good boy' voice. (as I will call it now.)

"bye bye Akiko-chan, Misako-chan" he said before he grabbed Itachi and swirled away but not before he heard the two women squeal loudly.

* * *

><p>When Naruto and Itachi reappeared they were in Naruto's apartment.<p>

"Hokage-sama has ordered me to annihilate the Uchiha." Itachi said getting nothing but silence in return.

After a few moments the blonde spoke up.

"When?" he asked.

"Friday." Was Itachi's answer.

"hmm." Was all Naruto said.

"Do you want some help with doing it?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Hmm, yes I believe I may need some help with this." Itachi said after thinking it over.

"alright then." Naruto said sitting down oh his couch.

"Were you able to keep Sasuke safe like you wanted?" the six year old asked."

"Hai, as long as they keep their word, he is safe." The teen said.

"Alright then, let's come up with a plan."

"I hope you know that if you do help me, no one in the village must know that it is you."

"Hai, I know I will have to think of something maybe a different mask and a different hair colour, so I'll have to think of something.

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip: three days: Friday: The Massacre.<em>

Today had been a strange day for Sasuke. First at breakfast his parents were unusually silent and didn't even wish him a good day like they usually do.

Secondly, on his way to school a bird just happened to…do its business on his head.

Thirdly, his best friend Naruto wasn't at school, not that anyone but he and possibly that hinata minded much.

And last of all as he entered the Uchiha compound it was eerily silent, which was highly unusual, normally there were people around talking and kids playing games, but tonight there was no one…no one at all.

Deciding to run to his families home, well…that's what he did. But on his way he failed to notice the dead bodies that littered the alleyways nor did he see the pools of blood on the ground.

What he did see though was the fact that the door to his house was off its hinges. Running inside he saw something he did not expect. There in his lounge room was his older brother having what seemed like a sword fight with a man who had long black spiky hair and a familiar weasel ANBU mask.

Looking past them he saw his mom on the floor looking at the two in fear an confusion.

Where was his dad though, he asked himself as looked around, seeing something leaning against the wall, he took a closer look. What he saw…well he didn't really know what to think because his mind shut down…..it was his dad and he was dead.

'wh-wh-what is going on here?' he asked himself.

Turning back around to face the two men he realised that they were no longer fighting each other, in fact they were now looking at him.

"Itachi wh-what's going on?" he asked his big brother.

"foolish little brother, you shouldn't be here." Itachi said emotionlessly

"What? Wh-who is he?" he asked looking at the 'stranger' in front of him, his only answer was the man activating his sharingan

'An Uchiha but how why.'

"Otouto " itachi said activating his Mangekyou Sharingan as Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Tsukiyomi " Itachi whispered.

….

….

"AARRGGHH" Sasuke screamed three seconds later, his brother's words echoing in his head. '"_You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life"_

"Wh-what did you do to him Itachi, wh-why are you doing this?" she asked between sobs. However it wasn't Itachi that spoke it was the other man in the mask.

"You know exactly why we are doing this Mikoto" the masked man said.

'_The Coup'_ she told herself. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You can just call me…Tobi" He said showing her his Sharingan.

"Tobi Uchiha" he finished as she gasped.

"Kaa-chan" Itachi said getting her attention.

"Raise Sasuke, train him, make him strong and…take care of Naruto-kun" He said as he disappeared into a flock of crows.

"Mikoto Uchiha. Tonight..you are lucky to be alive."

'_Like I could actually kill her anyway_' Naruto thought to himself as he 'swirled' away.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the massacre and right now Naruto was trying to graduate from the academy already, even after getting into the same year as the last year class.

"Come on jiji." Naruto pouted

"No" The old man said.

"Come on."

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"Come on, I'll be your friend." Naruto said.

"Why do you want to graduate now, you just got into your last year?" The Hokage asked.

"Because you know I'm already past genin level jiji. You know I'm even capable of killing a Kage level Shinobi, you seen my skills old man. And besides all of that….my class is so boring everyones still talking about Sasuke this and Uchiha that." The blonde said.

*sigh* "Hai, I do know all of that, but you're still way to young to be a genin, not even Itachi or even Kakashi was a genin at 6 years old."

"Well I'm not kakashi, whoever that is and I may not be itachi but I was trained by him. Plus I know that you know that I was training before that." The Jinchuuriki said.

'_And of course who could forget he can control kyubi's chakra_.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

'_He definitely is stronger then any genin I've had the pleasure to come across. But the only reason why Kakashi and Itachi graduated from the acsdemy early was thate fact that not only were they talented but both times were war times. Right now it's peace time so there is no need for extreme measures like turning a six year old into a genin_.' He mentally ranted.

'_Although even I have to agree that he is strong enough to beat most Chunin possibly even some low level Jonin and that's without using Kyubi as well, only Kami knows how strong he is when he uses that.'_

"Please old man i'm way stronger then any Genin you have….I've even invented my own Jutsu." Now that had the god of shinobi's attention.

'_A six year old inventing a jutsu, now this I must see'. _He thought.

"Your own Jutsu huh?...May a see it Naruto-kun?" the old man asked.

"Of course Jiji….but be warned this jutsu is sooooo awesome it will knock your jocks off." The blonde said smiling behind his orange mask.

'_does he mean socks_?' the hokage wandered.

"I'm sure it will Naruto-kun…now please show me your Jutsu." He said smiling.

"Okay Jiji.. Here I go." Naruto said putting his hands together in the ram seal.

"**Oiroke No Jutsu." **He shouted disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Ten seconds later, right where Naruto was previously standing, was a grown woman, with jet wild jet black hair and brown eyes and three familiar whisker marks on each cheek, doing a sexy pose. Not to mention that there was smoke covering her, atleast E-Cup Breasts and something else a little lower.

"_Hiruzen-Sama, why don't you come play with me_" She said her voice carrying nothing but lust.

'_Maybe he's been spending time with Kakashi' _Hiruzen thought to himself before his mind completely shut down and he shot backwards with a fountain of blood shooting out of his nose like a fountain.

It was at that moment when the woman disappeared in puff of smoke and as replaced by the six year old Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Heh I always knew he was a pervert" **Minato remarked, he himself wiping some blood away from under his nose.

"**Kit that trick you just pulled off was excellent"** His resident Bijuu remarked chuckling slightly.

"**Which says something about you since foxes, like myself, are natural born tricksters." **She went on surprising the three males that she could actually talk too.

"_**Was that a compliment Kyubi…don't tell me the queen of all Bijuu is getting soft on us now. **_Madara smirked Causing Kyubi to bang against the cage she was sealed in.

"_**Easy now Kyubi I wouldn't want you to hurt your soft furry paws now.**_" Madara said laughing slightly at the foxes reaction.

Meanwhile on the outside of his mind Naruto was grabbing his head in pain while Kyubi was banging against the cage.

'_Make it stop, Make it stop, Make it stop_' He mentally chanted as Kyubi continued it's angry assault on the bars.

Having stopped laughing Madara smirked.

"_**That's enough Kyubi, I know you want to lose some weight but there's no need to hurt the boy to do so**_." He said before he and Minato both cracked up laughing as the Kyubi disappeared into the shadows inside her cage mumbling something about stupid monkey's.

Meanwhile…..outside the seal. Hiruzen was finally waking up.

*groan* '_What the hell happened_?… 'Oh right Naruto performed his jutsu.'

…

…

$!&?$%*#

'NANI! How could a six year old come up with a Jutsu like that? Maybe he's been spending too much time with Kakashi.' The old man thought too himself. 'I Wonder what he's been teaching the boy if he create something so…..enticing.

Before he could go on an ANBU appeared in the office Bowing.

"Forgive the Intrusion Hokage-sama but we have a problem." The masked man said.

*Sigh* "What is it now?"

"it appears that a team of freshly graduated Chunin have gotten themselves captured by Kurosuki Raiga of the seven swordsman. Hana Inuzuka, the one who managed to escape has requested immediate backup."

"Very well then, send for Neko and Bear."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said as he shunshined out of the office.

"Can I go Jiji." Naruto asked putting on the classic Puppy Dog No Jutsu.

"HELL NO. I'm sorry Naruto, but this is one of the seven swordsman, it's far too dangerous for you, I can't let you go." The old man said denying Naruto.

"Please Jiji, If I go I'll prove to you I should not be an academy student and I should be at least a Chunin And if things get too dangerous I'm sur the ANBU can take care of everything. " Naruto stated.

*Sigh* No Naruto, you will not be going and that is my final word." Hiruzen said.

"**Well that's that Naruto**." Minato said.

'_Tch, whatever, we are so going_.' Naruto told him.

"**What? But he…you**-" Minato tried saying but was interrupted by Madara and Kyubi Chuckling.

"**Perhaps, Now things wont be so boring**." Kyubi said.

"_**Yes a fight with one of the seven swordsman of the mist will be a true test of your abilities**_."

"_Well sure, but it won't be in a Kenjutsu fight_."

"_**Hn. That would be foolish you idiot. You are nowhere near good enough to a fight a master swordsman with your mediocre skills**_." Madara told him.

"_**But if you were to use the Sharingan. He would be no match for you at all**_." The Uchiha finished with mirth in his voice.

"**There's the old Uchiha pride we all know and love**." Minato sweat dropped.

"**Well now, I suggest you go and get ready boy. Who knows, if you impress me, I may just let you sleep in peace….for a while." **Kyubi told him licking her gigantic demonic lips.

"Thanks Kyubi, That's very…generous of you. The young blonde said sarcastically. "And you should know by now that I'm always prepared. Right now I'm hungry, so I am going to get some ramen." He told the giant fox getting a high pitched feminine squeal from his father as everyone sweat dropped and naruto palmed his face.

Tuning his attention back to the Hokage naruto spoke.

"Jiji, I'm going to go get some ramen."

"Ok Naruto-kun, but remember I told you, you can't go with the ANBU."

"I know Jiji and I won't. the small blonde said Jumping out of the window behind the Hokage's desk.

'_Who opened that_?' The old man questioned himself. '_And why do I get the feeling that I should tell Neko and Bear to make sure Naruto-kun doesn't go….well Bear mostly, I'm sure if I tell Neko, Naruto will end up going anyway, like last time. Hopefully bear with that 'no nonsense' scary face of his he will be able to convince Naruto not to go_.'

Half an hour later Naruto was following the two ANBU through the surrounding forest as they were making their way toward Katabami Kinzan. Where Kurosuki Raiga was currently located.

Sending her companion. She nodded to him before she disappeared, only to reappear moments later behind Naruto and grab the back of his coat.

"Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama gave us specific orders not to let you come with us."

"Neko-chan, I'm sure you remember what happened last time you tried to stop me from going somewhere."

'_how could I forget' _She thought to herself sweat dropping.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm sure that if you want to be Hokage one day you would want to follow the current one's orders. I believe he told you not to come." The Bear masked ANBU said making Naruto face him and experience the 'scary face' however it surprised both ANBU when Naruto didn't even react to it like everyone else did.

"That may be true however I'm sure you realize that I'm not a shinobi…yet therefore I don't have to follow his orders nor do I plan on doing so with either of you. " The blonde said with little to no emotion in his face.

"You may not have to follow his orders for now, but we do and you will not be coming with us." The man stated trying his 'scary face' again.

"Hn. Whatever face your trying to pull may work on babies or something, but you forget that I have the Kyubi sealed inside of me and whatever face it pulls is ten times scarier then that."

"Besides isn't their a team of Chunin in need of rescuing. I wouldn't want them to die. But I suppose if you want me to go back to the village, we will have to fight. But that's entirely up to you." The blonde said casually pretending to check his fingernails….which were currently covered by a pair of black metal plated gloves.

Sweat dropping, both ANBU had to agree that they were wasting valuable time by standing here talking.

Sighing, Bear decided it was time to go. "Alright fine. You can come with us. Just make sure that you stay out of our way and let us deal with Kurosuki Raiga.

"Sure." Naruto said. "Naruto will stay out of your way because Naruto is a good boy." Naruto said in what his occupants had dubbed his 'Tobi' voice which made both adults visibly shiver.

They hated that voice, whenever he used it meant something big was going to happen, which always ended up being a prank on someone.

Sure the woman inside of Yugao thought the voice was cute and had to hold herself back from glomping the kid every time she heard him use it. But the ANBU inside of her wanted nothing more then to tor—I mean punish…yeah Punish him for ever using that voice to begin with.

"Well are we going to get going or are the two of you going to stand their all day gawking at me? He asked them.

"Right. It's going to take us at least two days to reach Katabami Kinzan so let's get going." Yugao said.

"Right/Hai". Both males nodded.

* * *

><p>One day later when they taking a break near a stream. The ANBU known as Bear and Naruto were currently being amused by Yugao trying to catch some fish.<p>

"why doesn't she just use a Jutsu or even a kunai for that matter? Bear questioned.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "Although this way is far more entertaining.' He said before he heard her swear for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe." The man chuckled but we really don't have any time to waste." Getting Naruto to nod in agreement.

"Neko, We need to get moving!" The man told her.

"Damn, I haven't eaten yet." She pouted as she made her way out of the stream.

"That's your fault for wasting time."

"Tch, whatever. Just give me a ration bar and then wait a few moments while I put my clothes on."

"Humph fine, here you go." The man said tossing her a ration bar.

"Arigato." The woman said catching the bar with little effort.

A few moments later they had everything packed up and were already moving through he forest.

"Can you tell me more about this Raiga?" Naruto asked Yugao.

"Well he was the youngest Member of the seven swordsman until Chojuro came along."

"What about his sword?" Naruto asked.

Hmm. Let's see I believe he uses the Kiba or Lightning blades that from what I'm told can utilize actual lightning instead of just Raiton Chakra.

"_**That's interesting**_." Madara told him.

"I've also heard that he has a weird fetish for funerals." Yugao stated.

"Funerals?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, I don't really get it either, but like I said he is one of the craziest swordsman." She shrugged.

"Supposedly he was the last of the swordsman to remain loyal to Mizukage, but apparently after Hoshigaki Kisame left he left as well."

"Yeah after he tried and failed to kill the leader of the bloodline side and the Mizukage threatening to kill him." Bear stated.

"Hn, well at least he failed to kill the rebellion leader." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, you're probably just glad that he did fail so that you could enjoy those hugs and kisses that she gave you all the time." Yugao teased him making him blush slightly behind his mask.

"What are you two talking about?" bear asked them.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously.

"Well obviously it's something." The man said quirking an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Hmm, well you see this necklace?" The blonde asked pulling it out of his shirt getting the man to nod.

"The last time I was in Kiri, Terumi Mei gave it to me for helping her and the bloodline side win the war."

"You were there?" the man asked shocked.

"Well I was the one who killed the Yondaime." Naruto stated simply.

"Anyway." The blonde went on before Bear could ask questions. "She became a friend of mine and she gave this to me after she became the Godaime." He said putting the necklace back underneath his shirt.

"Well you definitely must have made a good impression on her than. That necklace basically means you are always welcome in Kiri as long the two of you remain friends and Allies." Bear told him.

"Well that should be no problem. She's actually one of the only friends I've got aside from Sasuke and his older brother Itachi." Naruto told them as both of them stared at him for a few moments, both out of pity and curiosity.

"You were friends with Itachi?" Bear asked him.

"Hai he even trained me for a while."

"Hmm." The man said rubbing his chin. "Then I have to ask. Do you know why he massacred his clan? Everyone, including me believes he just snapped and went crazy." The male ANBU asked him.

"I know a lot of things." Was Naruto's simple reply before he continued in his 'toby' voice. "But Naruto can not tell you because Naruto is a good boy."

"So you do know why." Bear stated ignoring the voice.

"And if you ever tell someone I do know something I will make you disappear like I did Shisui's corpse."

"**BAKA**!" Minato screamed in his head.

"_Uhh oops" _was all he could say.

"What do you mean by that Naruto-kun? You cannot possibly mean that you actually had something to do with Shisui's body disappearing? A shocked Yugao asked Him with bear paying close attention.

"If either of you ever and I mean _EVER _mention that too anyone I _WILL_ make the threat a reality." He threatened the both of them in what his occupants had dubbed his 'Madara' voice. Which, coming from a six year old was even scarier then Bear's 'Scary' face.

'_Which is saying something. Naruto wasn't even phased by it. It must have something to do with Kyubi being sealed inside him. Maybe he's used too scary faces or something_.'

"Are you really threatening two ANBU members?" Bear asked him trying to be intimidating.

"Of course not Tenzou-san it's just a piece of friendly advice." Naruto told him starting from the 'Tobi' voice and finishing in the 'Madara' voice.

"Yes well *cough* let's just move on shall we." Yugao said avoiding a low hanging tree branch.

* * *

><p>One day later they had finally reached the outskirts of Katabami Kinzan and were currently watching Raiga hold a funeral for one of the miners that had died. Little did they know that the person inside the coffin was in fact still alive.<p>

"We need to find Inuzuka Hana." Yugao said.

"Agreed, Should we split up and look for her?" Bear asked.

"That would be a good idea." Yugao answered.

"Alright, who takes Naruto with them?"

"He can take care of himself you know, he can help us look for the Inuzuka or he could look for the Chunin that have been captured. Yugao said as Naruto's unseen eye had started to twitch.

"I vote that I go search for for the Inuzuka, while the two of you go search for the chunin.

"That does like a good idea, but are you sure you can handle it?" Bear questioned.

"Hai was al naruto said with Yugao nodding her head in a agreement, she was actually one of at least three people who knew exactly what he was capable of.

"Fine then, I suggest that we back here in an hour." Bear suggested

"Hai." Both Yugao and Naruto nodded.

"Alright let's go." Bear told them before he jumped away with Yugao close behind.

"_**Tch, well this should be easy for you, all you need to do is activate the space-time Jutsu and locate her chakra signature**_." Madara said impassively

"_I know right. Kami I love that Jutsu_." He told them before he actrivated his EMS and disappeared in a haze of fire.

It didn't take long for him too find her. About five minutes really. It turns out that she was actually on the other side of the mine watching the funeral like they had been.

* * *

><p>Hana was scared. She had no idea what to do. She knew she didn't stand a chance against a former member of the seven swordsman, even more so since her dog companions were currently out of commission and were in the process of healing at the curry of life shop.<p>

'_I hope they're ok_.' She wimpered to himself. '_I also hope that backup is on it's way' _She thought to herself before she saw a swirl of flame appear suddenly out of the corner of her eye. Getting ready to attack, she threw a kunai at the body that had manifested itself.

"Ahhh," That could have really hurt." Naruto told her acting surprised.

'that should have killed him, how did….it was like the Kunai went straight through him' Hana thought before she recognized who it was.

'_Oh Kami'_ "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?, you can't possibly be the backup I sent for." Hana asked.

"Well I am, but only part of it. There are two ANBU members with me currently looking for the three Chunin you said had been captured." The blonde explained.

"Oh, well there's only two now, one of them has just been buried." She told him sadly as she looked down at the funeral only to see a hysterical Raiga on his knees crying.

"Hn." Was all Naruto said.

"Where are your companions?" he asked looking around only just now noticing they weren't there with them.

"Th-They got injured. They're recovering at the curry of life shop." Hana explained wiping away tears that had threatened to drop.

"I'm they will be fine Hana-chan." Naruto said trying to reassure the young woman.

"I knew I should have just become a veterinarian from the the beginning like I had always wanted to." Trying to get the image of her three companions limping and bleeding rather heavily.

It had happened when she tried to rescue her teammates but herself. She was out numbered and when Raiga arrived she was clearly out classed.

'_How could I have been so stupid_?' she yelled to herself

"After we are done here and we've rescued your team and beaten Raiga, you can become one. I'm sure Jiji would be fine with it." He stated.

"Hai. I think I will." Hana said putting on a smile.

"Good, now let's go find the others." He said grabbing her hand, both of them disappearing in a swirl of fire appearing moments later behind Yugao

* * *

><p>'<em>Where are they<em>?' Yugao asked herself as she continued looking for the captured Shinobi.

"I've found Hana Neko-chan." Naruto said, surprising Yugao so much so that shrew threw a kunai at his head.

"AHH Neko-chan That's not a nice thing to do." Naruto stated in the 'Tobi' voice.

'_Thank Kami he can actually_ _do that otherwise that kunai would have been imbedded in his skull.' _Yugao thaught to herself.

"Naruto-kun you shouldn't sneak up on trained Shinobi like that, I would never forgive myself or you if I had just killed you." Yugao told him leaving Hana to wonder how Naruto actually knew her.

"Hai, Hai." Naruto said waving it off as nothing for her to worry about.

"I have bad news Neko-chan." Naruto stated.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked.

"One of the Chunin is dead, Hana here tells me that he was actually in that coffin we saw earlier."

"Hmm, what about the other two, any new on them?" She asked looking at Hana.

"Last I saw they were being held in one of the mining caves." The inuzuka said after striking a thinking pose.

"That's good, hopefully they are still alive."

"Well they should be, from everything I've beem able to discover Raiga buries everyone alive.

"Well it's too late to save the one in the coffin but if we act now we can still save the others." Yugao informed them.

"Here you guys are."

"ARGH." Naruto comically jumped as Bear made himself known.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Bear-san." He said.

'_Look who's talking'_ They all sweat dropped.

"I found the two Chunin. They told me that the other one was buried alive."

"Tell us something we don't know." Naruto said pointing to Hana.

"You really need to catch up Bear-kun." Yugao smiled an unseen smile.

"Where are Tomoki and Tsukune?" Hana asked him.

Before the male ANBU could say anything the two of them made themselves known.

"We are right here Hana-san." The one called Tomoki said.

"Tomoki-san!" hana exclaimed rushing forward and hugging him.

"Hana-san your safe." He said.

"Me?" I'm glad the _two of you _are ok." The Inuzuka told them.

"This reunion is good and all but I believe we have a swordsman to deal with." Naruto interrupted.

"I have to agree." Yugao said.

"Who's the kid?" Tsukune asked talking for the first time.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde said with little emotion in his voice.

"Hey aren't you that kid who pulls those pranks?" Tomoki asked. Of course he knew that people called him a demon or a monster. But he really couldn't see it and when he asked his parents about it they had told him that the villager were stupid and he shouldn't listen to them.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said thankful that he hadn't mentioned demon or monster.

"Oh man those pranks are awesomne." Tsukune said smiling at him. He,like Tomoki knew what the villagers called him but his Parents never called him a demon so why should he?

"Really?" The blonde asked as Yugao, 'Bear' and Hana all let out sighs of relief.

"Yeah especially the one you pulled on that bakery shop owner. Seriously putting Dog semen in and on the food, that was freakin awesome." Tsukune chuckled.

Tomoki was about to agree when a loud growl was heard.

"That was _YOU!" _Hana growled and grabbed him by the front of his black coat.

"Yeah it was. Who else could manage to get dog semen straight from the source and get away with it?" Naruto told her not scared in the slightest.

"That's not the exactly the point and you know it. You used MY dogs."

"Hahah yeah and your mother's." he chuckled earning another growl from the ferocious Chunin.

"I know you did and my mother may have found it hilarious but I didn't." Hana snapped.

"Hn. I believe your dogs also found it funny as well, so I don't see why you're so mad."

"I'm mad because not only did you use my dogs, I'm mad because I still have no idea how you managed to use them with out me knowing about it until after it all went down." Hana explained.

"Have you actually tried asking your dogs?" The blonde asked.

"Yes, of course I have, but they wouldn't tell me anything."

"That may be because I told them not to."

"You can talk to them?" Hana asked shocked forgetting her anger. No one except an Inuzuka should be able to talk to them.

"I sure can." The orange mask wearing boy said.

"And they actually listen to you?"

"They do. Why do you do seem so surprised? I AM awesome besides I actually have a question for you. How did your mom know that it was dog semen when she tasted the food?" Naruto asked.

…..

…..

"Uhhh I actually have no idea." Hana blinked while the others couldn't help but gag at the implications.

"Sorry to uhh… interrupt." Bear said "But like Naruto said we do have a swordsman to take care of." He continued trying to get the image of Tsume Inuzuka eating dog semen out of his head.

"True, True." Naruto said getting out of Han's slackened grip.

"Right. We need a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Sorry but I'm going to end it there to both be annoying and because i believe that writing 10,000 words a chapter is taking too much time. So from here on the chapters will be shorter I will try to make them atleast between 3000-8000 sorry if that bothers anyone.<strong>

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is Not a harem story this is a NaruXMiko Pairing sorry to disappoint some people. I know it may seem like it could be a harem but all interaction Naruto has with other women beside Mikoto is just that Interaction.**

**And recently I have been asked what going on with the guardians. So I will sort that out now. Minato and Madara are two of the guardians currently sealed within Naruto. Kyubi is NOT one of the guardians. The Other two will join Minato and Madara at a later time. Most likely around the sand/sound invasion.**

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter Six**

**WogBoyAC**

"_Man that was fun_." Naruto told Madara And Minato as Kyubi Chuckled in the background.

"**It certainly was kit. Even I have to say the way you tortured and killed Raiga was certainly entertaining and definitely impressive**." The giant fox told him.

"_Does that mean that I can actually sleep for once_?" Naruto asked her hoping that he could.

"**Well….I did I say that if you impressed me I would let you so…..I will**." Kyubi told him pretending to mull it over.

"_Thank you_." Naruto told her

"**Tch, Whatever kit**." She said before she saw him start to cry the tears coming out rather comically.

"**Naruto**" His father said getting his attention. "**I believe you need to go see Hiruzen. Didn't he want to see you**?"

"Hai, He did, But I Think I will go a little later, I'm a little busy right now." He said and it was true because right now he was sitting next to Sasuke and Mikoto and Ichiraku ramen.

"You really killed Kurosuki Raiga?" Mikoto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I really did." He stated taking a huge mouthful of ramen.

"Well how did you do it?" she asked wanting to know as Sasuke was still in shock because he had just found out his best friend had killed a Jounin level Shinobi and one of the seven swordsman no less.

"Well"…..

**...:::Flashback:::…**

'_how the hell do we beat this guy_?' Yugao thought as she parried an attack from one of Raiga's blades since she had managed to get in close to him.

**Rairyū no Tatsumaki** ( Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado) as he crossed his blades in the air and started spinning in place.

Seconds later a vortex of both wind and electricity was formed which in mere moments took on the shape of a dragon's head.

The dragon which had started to move toward the group of Konoha Nin knew they were in trouble and knew that they had to retreat to a safe distance to come up with a new plan meanwhile dodging random bursts of lightning that shot out from the dragon.

When they finally managed to escape the lightning and made it a safe distance away they realized that Naruto wasn't with them.

At the same time Raiga realized they were to far away and released the Jutsu only to whacked in the back of the head.

Turning around he saw the orange mask-wearing blonde holding a stick and waving at him childishly.

"Naruto has been a good boy So Naruto deserves to play." He told Raiga in the Tobi voice before he disappeared into the ground.

'_What? I can't sense his chakra at all_!' Raiga frantically thought narrowing his eyes.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" Naruto exclaimed behind the swordsman who turned around only to have to roll out of the way of the multiple fireballs only to straighten up and get hit in the back of the head…again.

"Damn it!" Raiga exclaimed sending a bolt of lightning at the blonde when he turned around only to get hit in the jaw with an uppercut by a Kage Bunshin that had jumped up from the ground causing him to lose a couple of teeth.

Using nothing but speed as the Kage Bunshin dispersed, Naruto disappeared from Raiga's view.

"Behind you." A small voice coming from Raiga's back which made Raiga turn around as Naruto who had stopped because of the voice had to dodge a bolt of lightning that was sent his way.

"Who the hell was that." Naruto asked his green haired enemy.

"HAHAHA! That my boy is probably my greatest defensive weapon. Ranmaru." Raiga told him.

"What do you mean by that? Does he have a bloodline?" Naruto guessed.

"You could say that. He has a Dojutsu, A Dojutsu so powerful that It can even Stop Konoha's Byakugan from working properly. From what I've been able to gather he has the ability to see through walls, cast genjutsu and from what he tells me he can see the physical life force inside of a human body to see if their dead or alive and he can also predict a series of attacks that an opponent could use against me." Raiga exclaimed.

'_What the hell? It's like a mixture of the Sharingan and Byakugan_!.' Naruto exclaimed.

"_**Hmm, seems like it but it's not. Being able to see a person's physical life force to predict any and all attacks an opponent can use against you is something that the Byakugan and Sharingan can't do**_." Madara informed him.

"_**This Dojutsu is something completely new and definitely something I have never seen before**_."

"Is he really able to stop the Byakugan?" Naruto asked Raiga.

"Hai it's been tested and proven to work quite well." The swordsman chuckled.

"Do you know if it works against the Sharingan?" The blonde asked

"Well." Raiga said rubbing his chin in thought. "The Uchiha's Sharingan has the ability to stop and cast any and all illusions so I guess that part's out." The man shrugged.

"That's not the only thing Raiga." Ranmaru said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The green haired man asked.

"This is boy is different than everyone else, when he disappeared I couldn't see any life force coming from him. The only time I did was when I told you he was behind you." Ranmaru explained.

"What about now?" Raiga asked him."

"Hai I can see his life form now. But like him it is strange It's like a can see four different life forces inside his body." Ranmaru told him.

"Nani? Four how is that possible?" Raiga exclaimed bewildered.

"Hn, obviously like all the others his Dojutsu needs to develop more." Naruto stated covering for himself before he activated his EMS and disappeared from view. Smiling Raiga asked Ranmaru.

"Where is he?"

…

…

"Ranmaru?"

"I am sorry Raiga but I do not know."

"Nani!" The angry man exclaimed gritting his teeth only to get hit in the back of the head for the third time.

"Kuso!" he exclaimed turning around only to this time get kicked in the back of the head which caused him fall forward and for Ranmaru to roll across the ground coming to a stop a fair bit away from Raiga.

"So this must be Ranmaru." Naruto said slightly shocked to see a boy no older than himself.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga shouted as quickly got up and ran over to the boy.

"Hn, so it seems his abilities are useless against the Sharingan after all." Naruto informed them seeming to be uninterested in the way things were going.

"Y-You have the Sh-Sharingan?" Raiga stuttered.

"Hn," The blonde said making his red eye glow through the only hole in his mask.

"Why do you seem so shocked it was the only reason I asked if you knew if his abilities worked against mine. And since you really only know a little bit about the Sharingan I thought I'd show you a bit more." He said only making Raiga angry.

"Oh and just so you know, that I know that your friend is useless against me, this fight is boring. So I hope the two of have said your goodbyes because I'm done playing around." He informed both of them as he activated Kamui.

"You can't be a swordsman if you don't have any arms."

"What the…what the hell!" He screamed as he felt a weird sensation suddenly come over his body or precisely his left arm.

A few moments later the man couldn't help but fall to one knee as immense pain suddenly washed over him.

"AAAARRRGGH"

Looking at where the pain came from he saw it.

The stub of his left arm.

"What the hell are you Kid!" He screamed through clenched teeth.

"Technically... I'm a civilian, but if me killing the Yondaime Mizukage is anything to go by then I am _way_ out of your league." The boy shrugged activating Amaterasu.

"AARGGHH" Raiga screamed again as the eternal black flames landed on Raiga's right arm.

After a moment or two Naruto activated Kamui for a second time making Raiga's remaining and burning arm disappear like the other one. When the Jutsu finished he noticed that the swordsman was barely conscious.

'_Must be from the pain'_

Walking over to the now armless man Naruto raised his head so that he could right into Raiga's eyes.

"**Tsukiyomi**"

Raiga, Who barely knew what was going on, realized that world had changed. Instead of being cloudy and grey like he had made it he saw that the sky was in fact red and clouds were black.

"Is this hell?" he asked out loud though it came a little groggy.

"Your own personal version. Welcome to one of the greatest genjutsu ever made, Tsukiyomi. Now let's see how you like being buried alive. For the next seventy -two hours you will experience what it's like. Naruto told him before Raiga suddenly found himself inside a coffin.

On the outside world only three seconds had passed Before Raiga's body slumped to the ground unconscious due to the bloodless and because of the effects that Tsukiyomi has on the mind.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru shouted as he tried to run over to the man only to get knocked out by a chop to the neck by Naruto who let his body fall to the ground before he went over and picked up the Kiba blades.

Walking over to the body of the unconscious and half head Raiga he said

"I'll be seeing you." Before he plunged one of the blades into Raiga's back where his heart would be instantly killing him.

Pulling the blade out he took a scroll out from his pouch and sealed the blades inside it as everyone, who was watching from the distance, stood there completely shocked at what they had just witnessed.

"He really is a monster." Tomoki said looking absolutely terrified.

"Only on the battlefield." Yugao told him.

"Come on, Let's go join him." Bear said running toward the blonde.

…**:::Flashback End:::…**

So that's what happened." He told the pair of Stunned Uchiha and Ichiraku who had listened.

"Of course he did change certain things around.

They didn't know about his eyes so he just basically told them it was a group effort and that Naruto had gotten in a lucky shot with a kunai that pierced Raiga's heart while Neko and Bear were distracting him.

And he also didn't tell them what he did next.

…**:::Flashback:::…**

"Well now that that's over." Bear said. "What do you say we head on over to the curry of life shop and see how Hana-sans dogs are doing?"

"What do you mean over? What do we do about him?" Tsukune asked pointing at Ranmaru.

"I've got that covered" Naruto said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Hana asked him.

…

"Hn" He said after a moments pause. "That's really none of your concern." He told them in the Madara voice."

"But don't worry, Naruto won't be too long because Naruto is a good boy." He said in the Tobi voice making everyone there shiver visibly.

'_It's like he's three different people_.' Hana thought to herself before turning to the others.

"Come on let's go, if he says he won't be too long let's just head on over to the curry of life shop and wait for him there." She told them eager to see her dogs again.

"Watching as they all hurried away, Most of them doing so, so that they could get away from the blonde boy, Naruto turned his attention to the dead Raiga and the unconscious Ranmaru.

*sigh* "Well let's get this over with." He told no one creating a group of Kage Bunshin that picked up Raiga and the knocked out boy and slowly made their way over to the graveyard Raiga had made when he started burying people.

Placing the two on the ground the clones went to work and started digging a hole, six feet deep.

A few minutes later. Half the clones made their over to the two bodies and half of them jumped into the hole.

The ones that picked up Raiga and Ranmaru slowly lowered Raiga into the hands of the ones inside the hole before they lowered him onto the ground before they did the same with the still alive Ranmaru.

Naruto just stood there as his clones started filling the hole up effectively burying Ranmaru alive.

If Minato wasn't worried about Naruto's state of mind before, he certainly was now.

'_Naruto_' the man thought to himself frowning at what his son had just done.

…**:::Flashback End:::…**

"Just what the hell were you thinking!" Hiruzen yelled at the boy when he finally made his way over to the old man's office.

"I thought I told you NOT TO GO!"

"Yes well I am a civilian, so as you already know you have no control over what I do." Naruto told the Kage not even phased by the dangerous glare he was getting.

Sighing the man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Alright fine, you have made your point Naruto, if you want to be a Chunin than so be it."

"Hmmm, no." Naruto told him.

"NANI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THEN!" The man shouted about to rip his hair out.

'_At this rate I'm going to have a heart attack_.'

"I want to be an ANBU member."

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" '_Yep, definitely a heart attack_.'

"Come on Jiji. From what I'm sure was an awesome report on the awesomeness that is me you have been made fully aware that not only have a killed a Kage level Shinobi who just happened to be the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, but now I have also killed A Jounin level Shinobi who happened to be a former member of the seven swordsman without even having to use Kyubi's Chakra. That should be enough proof to you that I'm beyond Chunin level." The blonde told him.

'_I suppose that that is true, and there is also the news that he has the Sharingan_. _Which I definitely need to look into_.'

"Hmm, alright fine Naruto you win, you want to be in ANBU, how about tonight I give you a little tastes of what it's like. Let's see here." He paused to at a list comprised of the ANBU roster.

"AHA! Perfect. You will be teamed up with Neko-san who just happens to have village patrol tonight." He informed the boy who nodded.

"Now you will need a mask so if you come by here before you're shifts starts to meet Neko I will give you one."

"No need Jiji. I already have one."

"You can't wear that orange…..thing Naruto. If you want to be in ANBU your mask has to be white and it has to represent an animal.

"That's what I'm saying old man." He said as went through his trusty pouch and pulled out a scroll. Unsealing it Hiruzen's eyebrows Shot up toward his receding hairline.

'_Itachi's weasel mask_?' the old man gaped.

*cough* "Yes well I guess that will do. Now run along Naruto-kun and I want you to be back here by seven o'clock."

"Hai Jiji." Naruto exclaimed as he ran and jumped out the window.

'_At least now he has to follow my orders and I can make him stay in the village_.' He said to himself smirking. Payback is a bitch.

* * *

><p>As seven rolled up Naruto, now wearing his weasel mask 'swirled' into the Hokage's office.<p>

"Ohayo Jiji." Naruto exclaimed at Hiruzen who was just about to throw a kunai at the boy for surprising him like that.

"Naruto-kun good you're here. Now we just have to wait fo-"

"Hokage-sama." Yugao said as she appeared in the office via shunshin.

"Ahh Neko-san I trust Naruto here will be in good hands tonight during Village patrol." The old man stated trying not to laugh. He knew how boring village patrol could get especially during peace times when nothing was happening. Now Border patrol was the better patrol. There was always bandits or missing-Nin that needed to be taken care of. Yes Village patrol was like gate guarding duty. So very boring and Naruto was about to learn that the hard way.

'_Just what he deserves_.' He smirked before it turned into a frown when he realized something.

"_I hope to Kami his reaction is a peaceful one. Sure I had a good laugh about the dog semen incident but that was when it was happening to someone else_.' He thought to himself getting slightly scared thinking about what the pranking kid from hell would come up with.

"I'm sure he will be just fine Hokage-sama." Neko said. '_Man I hate village patrol, but I guess I could use the 'downtime' since I haven't been able to rest since the rescue mission a week ago_.' Yugao thought to herself before she smiled behind her mask. '_And maybe I could help Naruto-kun come up with a prank when he realizes just how boring tonight will be_.' She had to stop herself from cackling like a madwoman as ideas started to form in her head.

"Well, off you two go then have fun weasel-kun." The old man said teasingly as Naruto heard his father chuckling in his head.

"_What are you laughing at_?"

"**Nothing. Nothing at all**." The man quickly said.

"_Hn, whatever_."

"Come on weasel-kun, the village isn't going to patrol itself." Yugao said.

"Hn, In Iwagakure Village patrols you." He said in the Tobi voice jumping out the window as both ANBU and Kage sweat-dropped before Yugao jumped out the window going after the blonde.

'_What the hell was he talking about_?" The man known as the professor asked himself before shaking his head.

'_Could he have gotten the Sharingan from Shisui? Is that why he only has one eye hole in his mask_?' The old man wondered before lighting his pipe with a small fire jutsu.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it chapter six<strong>

**I know I don't have a lot of reviews but people do seem to like this story so I'm going to ask. Could you guys please review? Whether you like it or hate it, tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas of your own that you might like see me add, tell me ill see what I can do.**


	8. Chapter 7

**-REVIEW RESPONSE TIME-**

**RiP-Cynder - well you weren't really supposed to like the Ranmaru getting buried alive...i was mainly just showing that the Naruto in this fic can be...well dark and will show no mercy to anyone on the battlefield. and plus i just thought it would be ironic in a sense.**

**driZZEeZ - yes Naruto will keep the Kiba blades- i actually have plans for a couple of the Kiri blades and they will appear during the chunin exams.**

**Maleivius - thanks, i actually got the idea of having Madara and mina to sealed inside of him along with Kyubi from an author on this site by the name of Thanathos. And as i previously stated the other two guardians will appear during the Oto/sand invasion. One guardian will be hashirama (of course =, seriously how could it not be?)) and the other...will be a surprise.**

**WogBoyAC**

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter seven**

Sure, he now an member of the Elite ANBU, actually he was an ANBU captain, but due to the Hokage's orders and his past discretions he was not allowed to leave the village, unless of course it was an extreme circumstance, like a team had been captured or something similar.

For the last six years he had been stuck doing village patrol, of course the old man did get his comeuppance.

…**:::Flashback:::…**

'_Hmm it's morning's like these that make me hate being stuck in an office all day_' Hiruzen Sarutobi thought as he made his way to his office only to freeze when he saw it

someone had painted a pair of what looked like a woman's legs in a V-shape on the Hokage tower and had painted the doors pink, which he didn't quite get at first but when he opened the doors, the old man couldn't help but let out a perverted giggle.

Sure he was mad but he didn't think that anyway would have the balls do actually do something so….. vulgar on _his _tower no less.

If he had to take a guess it was definitely Naruto's doing. for the past six months Naruto had been getting increasingly agitated and, from what he saw, a lot more lazier as well. And he knew…..he knew the boy was going to pull something off sometime if, by the fact that both he and Uzuki Yugao would also giggle around him or stop talking to each other in hushed voices when ever he was around, was any indication.

Now he could live with the legs and the pink doors, but what happened to him next was definitely something that ruined his reputation as the Kami No Shinobi.

He had sat down in his chair, and since he was always the first one in the tower he always used this chance to read his Icha Icha.

As started reading from where he was up to he was surprised, shocked disgusted and horrified.

Someone had replaced his normal Icha Icha with….with….YAOI

"ARRGHHHH" he tried throwing it away out the window only to then realize that the book was stuck to his hand.

!#%*&#$%^

"AAARRRGGHH" he screamed again.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he came to the only conclusion he could think of to get rid of the book he performed a quick Katon Jutsu and destroyed the book.

Thinking that the worst was over he sat down and taking a sigh of relief decided that he needed a smoke to calm his nerves. He just prayed to Kami that no one would dare mess with his tobacco.

Lighting up his trusty pipe he took a few puffs from it and only then realized that the walls had started to move up and down.

Shaking head to try and clear his mind, he quickly realized that that was mistake since now the entire room was spinning around, looking down at his desk he let out a high pitched girl like squeal as the paperwork he had left there over night had started doing the Mexican Hat Dance around the 'IN' tray and of course had started to sing

"We dance, we dance, we dance around the Mexican Hat. We dance, we dance, we dance, we dance."

Putting his hand on the table he let another high pitched scream as the paper, which were previously dancing, had just tried to bite him.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, squirrels were…squirrelling. Her day had started out lovely until she reached the Hokage tower like she everyday, being the man's assistant and saw the legs painted on it.

'_Uzumaki_' she woman thought through clenched teeth '_What has that brat done now'_

And upon hearing the girlish scream from the Hokage's office she quickly hurried inside and ran straight to the office.

Opening the door, the sight she came upon was, other strange, pretty funny.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had a kunai is his hand and was in the process of stabbing his paperwork, which was still in the 'IN' tray, with a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

'_So the old man's finally snapped. I owe koi a threesome with my sister.' _she thought to herself As she slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

…**:::Flashback End:::…**

The rest of the day, after the old man had come down of his high and ordered a second copy of the paperwork he had 'killed', he had started to hum the Mexican hat dance song in his head.

'_good times'_ Naruto thought to himself sitting down in the male hot springs before his mind began to wander back to his training over the last six years.

His Kenjutsu, which six years ago was barely existent, was now on par with the best that Konoha had to offer, which was Uzuki Yugao and her now fiancé, Gekko Hayate. Of course that never stopped him from bragging and saying that if he could kill a swordsman with using a sword he didn't even need to learn how to use them, which, he learnt pretty quickly was a bad thing to say around Kenjutsu Users, something he learnt the hard and….pointy way.

His Taijutsu, which he hadn't been overly concerned with since his training with Itachi was now on par with Madara. So the man says anyway.

His Genjutsu, Being the worst thing for a Jinchuuriki to learn without the use of the Sharingan was still as poor as it had always been, still he was able to detect and release Genjutsu. That had to count for something right? With the use of the Sharingan he was, shall we say better the Yuuhi Kurenai, maybe as good as Itachi and maybe he was up to par with Madara.

Speaking of Yuuhi Kurenai. Ever since she had introduced herself to her at the age of four they had become good friends and they seemed to have a brother/sister thing going on. He knew he couldn't deny that she was undeniably beautiful and would always check her out.

It was those times he realized he was grateful he could only see through one hole and that she couldn't see his eye behind the blackness the mask created because the amount of times she thought she had caught him looking at her he was sure that one day she was going to show him just why she was the Ice Queen of Konoha, just for the hell of it.

Her best friend Mitarashi Anko who had introduced herself the same time Kurenai did, quickly became friends with as well and was also kind of like a sister to him as well. A sexy and perverted sister, but a sister nonetheless. Sure he had to deal with saying that everyday she wanted to do things to him that would make the sex gods turn their heads, but he could easily live with that.

When Kurenai had told him what Orochimaru had done to her and how the Village had treated afterwards, as they say the rest is history.

Anyway back to his training. His Ninjutsu was, he could say with proud, the best thing in his entire arsenal.

Over the past six years he had completed his Futon manipulation training and with the help of his father he had, two years ago created something his dad had only ever dreamed of doing. He had added an element to the Rasengan and created one his favorite Jutsu. Futon: RasenShuriken. He didn't stop there though, oh no Madara had decided to teach him a Jutsu of his own which was Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku that created a giant wall of fire that would shoot toward his target.

Yeah, he sure loved the destruction those two Jutsu could create.

His musings were cut short when a man wearing a turtle mask shunshined into the hot spring.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The man said seeing that the blonde wasn't in uniform. "Hokage-sama requests your presence."

"Tch, I'm sure he does, tell him I will be there in a minute." Naruto responded sighing since he had just gotten here like five minutes ago.

Getting out the hot spring he realized that in four hours he was supposed to go to Sasuke's house for dinner. Not sure as to why getting out the hot spring reminded him about dinner he shrugged before a thought came to mind.

'_Maybe it's because the last time I was over there I saw Mikoto dressed in only a towel with water dripping of her creamy skin_.'

'_That's I sight I will never forget_. _Now to think of an excuse as to why I was three hours late to go see the old man_.' He said to himself.

"Yeah, I've been spending too much time with Kakashi-Niisan." He said to himself out loud.

But he knew Kakashi didn't mind. When he told Kakashi he knew who his parents were the lazy man had practically jumped for joy in knowing that he didn't have to hide it from him anymore and since then they had become sort of like brothers or uncle and nephew…well whatever they were he could honestly say that...

He loved his life

* * *

><p>Three hours later Naruto was standing in the Hokage's office currently getting an earful for being three hours late.<p>

"Relax old man or you might choke on your pipe. The reason I was so late is because some crazy old lady had gotten herself stuck in a tree and her cat had come and find me while I was making my way here and told me to come and help her out of the tree. But since it was a black cat I had to take the long way around which while doing so I walked past a bookshop and noticed they were selling the new Icha Icha and I knew that I had to go and buy it for Kakashi since he is out on a mission. After I had managed to get the old lady out of the tree I started making my way here again I got lost on the road to life." The blonde lazily said.

Blinking owlishy at the blonde the Kage was actually inclined to believe him. He could have sworn he saw an old lady trying to climb at tree earlier when he went out to stretch his legs and he also knew that the new Icha Icha came out today and that Kakashi was probably the series biggest fan.

'_Too bad for him that Jiraiya is my old student and he sends me copies in advance_.' The fire shadow thought to himself smirking.

*Cough* anyway the reason I called you here today is that I'm afraid I've got some bad news….for you anyway." He said mumbling the last part but Naruto still heard him.

"What is it old man." Naruto said slightly on edge.

"I'm afraid that I'm….demoting you." The old man instinctively flinched waiting for the outburst but all he got were gasps from the ANBU that were currently stationed as his guard in the office.

"You have to be joking right?. Demoting me? To what?"

"Umm…..Genin" The old man stated nervously.

….

….

"You WHAT!"

"Listen Naruto, You're twelve years old and people your age are about to be going through their graduation exams and it's high time you made some friends your age trust me Naruto this is for your own good."

"Does that mean that I have to take the useless exam as well?"

Well…no I don't believe so, you and I both know that would be a waste of time. So you will just meet them the day after tomorrow when they find out what team they will be on." Hiruzen explained.

Sighing the old man knew that right now, Naruto hated him more then useless Jutsu. But he knew it was for the best. He was about to say something but Naruto who was beyond pissed right now just 'swirled' away.

"Fuck my life." was heard after he disappeared.

* * *

><p>An hour later Naruto found himself currently not eating a steaming bowl of ramen that Mikoto had placed in front of him.<p>

'_what's wrong? Does he not like it? He looks angry, I hope it wasn't my fault I mean this is the first time I have ever made ramen and I did it just for him_.' The woman frantically thought to herself as she watched her favorite blonde not eat his favorite food that she had prepared for him.

Sasuke however was practically wolfing his bowl down. Not only did it taste great he was feeling rather awkward sitting there in the uncomfortable silence. Quickly finishing his bowl, he said it was delicious before got up and told them he was going outside to train.

A few moments later when she was sure they were alone Mikoto turned Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong? You're not eating your ramen did it…did it not taste good?" She asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"It tasted great Mikoto-chan it's just…" He paused.

"It's just what?"

"I got some news earlier that really pissed me off."

"huh? What happened?" Mikoto frowned.

"Apparently I've been demoted." He growled.

"You what?" The Uchiha asked shocked.

"The old man demoted me to Genin rank." Naruto explained

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"Tch. He said something about wanting me to make friends my own age."

"That has to be the worst excuse I think I've ever heard for demoting someone." She stated angrily. '_he may have been afraid that Naruto would turn out like Orochimaru or something' _The woman mused.

"I know right *sigh* I can't believe this." Naruto said finally taking a bite out his slightly cold ramen for a second time.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad." Mikoto suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" The twelve year old asked tilting his head with a noodle hanging out the side of his mouth.

'_Kawaiii_' Mikoto squealed inwardly.

"Perhaps you and Sasuke-chan will be on the same team." The woman said smiling trying to cheer him up.

Seeing her smile did cheer him up if only a little. Frowning he said

"Kami must hate me."

Seeing him frown Mikoto made her way over to him and pressing her…assets against his back and wrapping her arms around him in a hug she said.

Don't worry about it Naruto at least this way you can actually leave the village from time to time on missions." She told him stopping herself from giggling at seeing him blush.

'_Kami it's fun teasing him, even though I know I shouldn't do it. I know he has a crush on me so I really shouldn't lead him on, I mean I don't exactly feel the same way, I see him as a son, Hell sometimes I think if he were older we could have been best friends, there are time where he reminds so much of Minato-kun. That kind, caring personality, he even has Minato's patented sexy warm smile down to a tee. And when he's angry he reminds me of Kushina-chan and they she used to act.'_

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she quickly let go of him.

"I guess your right Mikoto-chan." He said missing the warmth she had given him.

"There you go Naruto-kun, you should always look for the best in things."

"Hn." He said not realizing he had started staring at her.

Mikoto, who had noticed his staring, quickly picked up her half eaten bowl of ramen and left a bewildered Naruto alone in the room who had noticed the frown on her face and thinking he had done something wrong, got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Walking in , he saw that she still had the frown on her face.

"Mikoto, did I do something wrong?" He asked making her stop what she was doing.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, the frown getting deeper.

"Because you just left the room so abruptly." He stated.

"No Naruto you didn't do anything wrong, it's just…" She paused.

"It's just what?" he asked.

"It's just…the way you were looking at me." She said making Naruto tilt his head to the side in confusion.

Sighing when she saw the look on his face, she just decided to come out with it.

"I know you have a crush on me Naruto." She told him as his eyes widen.

"So what?" he asked.

"So what? Naruto it's wrong that's what."

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because I'm twenty-five years older then you Naruto. I was best friends with your parents and you, you're-"

"I'm what?" he interrupted. "A monster, a dem- *SLAP*

"You and I both know that's not true Uzumaki, so never say that again." She growled angrily as Naruto recoiled back from the shock.

"What I was going to say is that your only twelve Naruto, You should be chasing after girls your own age and not some old woman like me." She said softly rubbing the cheek she had just slapped.

"Have you seen the girls my age? They're all annoying Sasuke fan-girls. I don't care how old you are Mikoto, You're a kind hearted and beautiful woman and you can cook one hell of a ramen so that's another plus in my book." He told her smiling ear to ear as Mikoto who had stopped rubbing his cheek by now could only shake her head and whisper

"Baka"

"You know I don't feel the same way Naruto." She told him not missing the sad look that passed through Naruto's eyes just as quickly as it came.

"I know. But I can't help it. You have always been there for me. Even after the massacre you still came by and either cooked me dinner or just came by to see how I was." He stated.

"That's because I see you as a son Naruto." She told him making him frown.

"You see me as a son?" He questioned.

"Hai, ever since the first time Itachi invited you over dinner I've come to care for you as a son.

"Ever since the first time I saw you I thought you were beautiful, remember I said you were pretty?" He asked getting a nod from the woman as she remembered the stuttering four year old.

"Sure at first I adored you like a son adores his mother but as time went on I began to realize just how much you actually mean to me." He stopped to take a breath and collect his thoughts.

"Every time I see you smile my heart beats like crazy. Every time…..every time you touch me" he said grabbing her hand. "My heart skips a beat." He said softly suddenly finding the floor interesting as Mikoto stood frozen in front of him.

'_I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't think he felt that way about me.' _She thought to herself turning around to leave the room.

Looking up naruto saw her walking away. "Mikoto?"

"I think you should leave." She said making her way out of the kitchen and went to the stairs.

"Looking down sadly Naruto slowly made his way out of the kitchen and upon seeing Mikoto disappear up the stairs 'swirled' away never knowing that Sasuke had heard everything and had walked inside deciding to go find his mom.

Leaning against the door to her bedroom clutching her heart with one hand wiping away a tear she couldn't help but think. '_Not even Fugaku-kun had ever said something as nice as that_.'

Sasuke who was now outside her bedroom asked her if she was okay getting a reply after a few moments of silence.

"No, I'm not. I don't know what to do Sasuke-kun." He heard her sniff.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I know the dobe can be…..well a dobe but I do know he feels that and much more for you." He suppressed the urge to gag. This mushy romance stuff wasn't exactly his thing. "You should see the way his dumb face lights up every time you're name is mentioned.

"He loves me doesn't he?"

"Hn, I thought that would be obvious by that little speech he made down there. But if you want more proof you should see the photo album he has under his bed. '_and maybe you will "accidently" find the box he keeps under the floorboards_.'

"He has a photo album?" she asked. '_I didn't know that'_

"Hai, but if you want to see it you will have to make sure he's out of his apartment." He told her.

* * *

><p>Two days had gone by and Naruto was currently sitting in the classroom Hiruzen had told him to go to.<p>

"_Tch, Genin, I still can't believe this is happening_."

"**Don't be mad Naruto besides I actually happen to agree with Hiruzen. It's like Mikoto said, this way you can actually leave the village.**"

"_Hn_." Was all Naruto said not really want to talk about Mikoto.

'_Why did I have to get her so early damn it. I'm the only one here_.'

Twelve minutes later Naruto turned from looking out the window to look at the door when it was opened and someone walked in. He instantly recognized the person as Nara Shikamaru. '_He hasn't changed much_.' Naruto said to himself looking the boy over.

Shikamaru, noticing he wasn't the first one here was startled slightly by the orange mask the apparent blonde was wearing.

'_Troublesome, is that Naruto?'_ The Nara boy thought to himself as he took a seat a bench away from Naruto and put his head on the desk promptly falling asleep, snoring a minute later making Naruto sweat-drop. '_yeah, definitely hasn't changed_.'

Ten minutes later as the classroom finally filled out with fresh Genin he saw that they all kept looking at him, well except Sasuke who already knew why he was there and Shikamaru who was still asleep.

Looking around the room Sasuke saw something that was akin to Déjà vu.

"Hinata's staring at you." He smirked at Naruto who he realized wasn't even listening but before he could get the blondes attention the door opened revealing Umino Iruka.

"Alright let me start by say-" He would have continued but he was interrupted by a shout of "HA! TAKE THAT FORHEAD I WIN!." From one Yamanaka Ino.

"AS IF INO-PIG MY FOOT ENTERED FIRST!" was heard by Haruno Sakura.

"YOU WISH THAT SEAT IS MINE!" Ino yelled as the two girls made there way to Sasuke only to realize that the seat next to him was taken.

"Hey you! I don't know who you are but get out of my seat." Ino yelled as the classed waited on the edge of the seat to see what would happen. No one got in the way of those two when they wanted to sit next to Sasuke.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm actually I serious Shinobi." Naruto told looking bored.

"Umm what?" was Ino's intelligent reply.

"That's who I am. A serious Shinobi." He shrugged.

"Why you little." Ino growled about to punch him.

"Hey Sasuke do you hear a pig squealing." He asked turning to his friend who turned to him and just shrugged before turning back to look at the window as the class snickered.

"Umm, excuse me but this is where I sit." Sakura told him deciding to be nice.

'_How dare this BAKA sit next to my Sasuke-kun CHA_!'

Turning toward her Naruto asked.

"Hmm you say something?" as her jaw dropped.

She was about to join Ino in beating him up But Iruka decided enough was enough.

"SAKURA, INO SIT DOWN, SHUTUP AND PAY ATTENTION!" He screamed using his famous Big Head No Jutsu before he coughed.

"Now as I was saying." At this point Naruto zoned out and started rubbing the left side of his neck

'_I may have made a the biggest mistake of my life last night'_

…**:::Flashback:::…**

"Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said. "We have a problem."

"What is it?" Naruto asked not really wanting to be talking to the old man because he was still angry with the demotion.

"It appears that academy instructor Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Eyes widened naruto asked. "How the hell did he manage to do that?"

"It appears that wile I was out of my office he managed to sneak in, knock out the ANBU guards." He paused as Naruto looked at one of them "And steal it from my vault.

"A Chunin level Shinobi and an Academy student no less, shouldn't have been able to knockout four ANBU members and get the scroll of sealing by himself.

"I agree and from what I've been told he had some help from someone, there's possibly more but we don't know, our main concern right now is apprehending Mizuki and getting the scroll back.

"Hai, I'll help try to find him."

Nodding the old man said. "Good luck." And a few moments later Naruto activated his Time-Space Migration Jutsu and disappeared from the office.

*huff* *huff* "finally made it. Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto-san should be here any minute." Mizuki panted out loud.

"Well, well look at what I've found a nice little traitor." A deep voice said from behind the silver haired Chunin.

as Mizuki turned around he saw a man with long, spiky, black hair and a strangely familiar orange mask with a swirl on it leading to a single eye hole, sitting lazily a tree with his back against the trunk and one leg dangling of the side.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Uchiha Tobi" The man said.

"U-Uchiha?"

"Hn. Give me the scroll Mizuki and you punishment will be painless." Tobi stated.

"Hmph I don't think so Uchiha. Orochimaru-sama promised me that if I gave him this scroll he would give me power I could never dream of."

"Have it your way then." The man said before he disappeared and kicking Mizuki in the back he grabbed the scroll as Mizuki crashed forward.

Before Mizuki could even recover, he was knocked out by a blow to the head bu the butt-end of a kunai.

"Hn. You guys can take him to Ibiki" Naruto said a releasing the genjutsu he had placed on himself as three ANBU members appeared out of the trees.

"Hai Sempai." The three of them exclaimed as one of them grabbed Mizuki and they disappeared.

A few moments later Naruto activated his Genjutsu again and said.

"Hn. The two of you can come out. There's no one here except me."

"kukuku I knew that fool Mizuki couldn't actually pull it off though I am quite surprised that you Kabuto-kun failed. A man said walking out of the trees and licking his lips at the scared look on kabuto's face.

"Orochimaru" Naruto said impassively.

"Kukuku so you know who I am so why don't you introduce yourself."

"What's the matter Orochimaru don't you recognize me? Oh well I'm sure you will, my name is Uchiha Madara." Naruto told him in the Madara voice.

'_NANI! The last I heard was that he disappeared_!' he thought to himself being focusing on the man.

'_I can't detect any genjutsu on him. It can't be!'_

"Hn, So what was your plan snake, steal the scroll for the Jutsu, kill the idiot and use him." Naruto said pointing at Kabuto. "To continue on spying on the village."

"kukuku" The man chuckled. "And what is your plan Madara-kun, what are you doing here in Konoha?"

"Keeping an eye on the Kyubi Jinchuuriki." The blonde now black haired man stated simply.

"Orochimaru-sama you can't possibly believe that this man is Uchiha Madara." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses.

"Don't test me boy." Naruto/Madara growled activating Amaterasu and aiming for Kabuto's feet making the teen jump back in shock.

'_So it really is him' _Orochimaru thought to himself not exactly liking where this could lead to. He knew that he couldn't win in a fight against the man, even if he was over 100 years old.

"Kabuto-kun the snake like man said." Licking his lips with his elongated tongue.

"I'm sure you are aware exactly who this man is" he said glancing at the black flames on the forest floor.

"It would be better for your health if you didn't anger the man who can go toe to toe with Senju Hashirama and come out on top." He said with respect clear in voice.

"Forgive me Madara-sama" Kabuto said.

"Hn. So tell me Orochimaru how goes the Curse seal of heaven. I've seen Mitarashi and I know that was just a prototype.

"Kukuku Madara-kun, my curse seal is excellent I have just recently perfected a stage two." The snake man said with mirth visible in his eyes.

"Stage two? How much power does one get in that?" Naruto/Madara asked

"quite a bit more than then stage one I assure you, they even transform in too some sort of….beasts which actually took me by surprise." The Sannin told him.

"I'm sure it did." Naruto replied sarcastically getting a chuckle from Orochimaru.

"And how many people died during those little experiments?"

"kukukuku quite a number actually, their poor pathetic screams were music to my ears." The man answered looking like he just had an orgasm.

"Hn, well Orochimaru what would you say to another experiment?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, what do you propose Madara-kun?" the man asked licking his lips.

"You give me the curse seal." He stated simply

"**WHAT! NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING**?" Minato screamed in his head while Madara was just shaking his head thinking the same thing.

"You want the curse seal?" Orochimaru asked him astonished. '_the most powerful man on the planet wants the curse seal…this couldn't get any better. If it fails it will kill him like the others and the Uchiha would finally be dead. But if it were to succeed then maybe I could….entice him over to my side and then I could take his body for my own. Kukukukuku'_

"Hn, yes I do. So what do you say Orochimaru?"

"kukukukuHAHAAHAHAHA this is brilliant." The man exclaimed before he, inhumanly extended his neck and sank his fangs into Naruto's neck.

Orochimaru froze. Something was off. The moment he bit 'Madara' he could sense a genjutsu surrounding the man.

'_Nani how come I couldn't sense something before_?' the snake asked himself wondering what was going on.

Retracting himself from the man Orochimaru looked at 'Madara' with curiosity.

'_strange….he didn't scream, or faint like everyone else did and then there's the genjutsu, what could he possibly be hiding. Don't tell me he doesn't like showing his age like Tsunade-hime_.' The man asked himself.

"Hn, a warning would be great next time." Naruto quipped running his fingers over the bite mark before he felt his genjutsu start to slip.

"Now Madara-kun would you so kind as too hand over the scroll of sealing?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Hn maybe next time sn-ARGHHH." Naruto screamed as pain coursed through him.

'_I n-need to g-get out of h-here_.' Naruto thought activating his time-space manipulation Jutsu and disappearing with the scroll but not before Orochimaru caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

'_What was that? Was that what he was hiding under the genjutusu or is there more going on?... someone like him wouldn't try and hide his appearance behind a genjutsu just a …hideous orange mask. I don't think that was Madara' _he thought to himself looking over at the black flames that were still there._ 'if it wasn't him then….who the hell did I just give the curse mark to_?'

seconds later naruto appeared in the Hokage's office dropping the scroll in front of Hiruzen.

"Naru-" Hiruzen began only for naruto to 'swirl' away and appear in his apartment and subsequently collapse onto his bed passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 done! Naruto confesses to Mikoto – my first attempt at something so romantic….not exactly the best I know I could have done better but meh.<strong>

**Naruto has the curse seal – bet you didn't see that one coming did ya?**

**Your reviews have been awesome so far, keep em coming.**


	9. Chapter 8

**WogboyAC**

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter Eight**

'_Where are they_?' Haruno Sakura wondered deciding to just sit down and wait for them. '_They wouldn't be too long right_?'

…

…

…

Three hours later, Sasuke and Naruto had finally shown up and the first thing that Sakura noticed was that outfits had changed.

Sasuke now had a black shirt on with the collar up and the trademark Uchiha fan on the back a pair of white shorts on and a pair of black Shinobi sandals. All in all the only thing he changed was the color of his shirt and the color of his sandals but due to Sakura's chronic fan-girlism she thought he still looked super hot and super badass.

Naruto was no longer wearing an open black jacket and the tight black shirt that showed off his abs and gone were the black pants and black boots.

Now he was wearing a black robe that has an orange swirl on the back of it (that was usually seen on the Chunin and Jounin flak jackets) and a pair of black pants. He had and orange belt sash around his waist, his usual black metal plated gloves and an orange bandana that ran down to his lower back with his hitai-ate tied around his left arm. His trademark orange mask still in place. (Think Tobi/Madara/No One during the Shinobi war arc…minus the different colors and the Hitai-ate).

Even though you couldn't see them he had a silver bracelet on his right wrist and the silver necklace around his neck that he had gotten from Mei.

Naruto, in Sakura's opinion also looked badass, creepy, but badass although she would never admit that out loud.

Sighing Naruto thought back to how he had gotten his new outfit yesterday.

…**:::Flashback:::…**

*sigh* '_now what do I do for the rest of the day_?' Naruto as he slowly made his way back to the apartment waving and greeting some of the women in the red light district where his apartment was.

'_I want to go train with Sasuke but I know if I go over there, things will get awkward pretty quickly_.' He thought to himself sadly.

When he finally reached his destination the first things he saw a package sitting outside his apartment's door.

'_Wonder what that's about_?' he thought picking the package up and reading the small note attached to it.

_Naruto_

_I had always planned to give you these for your thirteenth birthday but now that you're a Genin…again I figured now would be a better time. _

_They are modified Uchiha robes that I made for you a couple of years ago._

_Hope you like them_

_Mikoto_

'_Mikoto-chan?' _ He wondered hurrying. When he reached his bedroom he saw a silver bracelet on his bed. It was the same one Mikoto had given him for his tenth birthday. She told him it was to go with the necklace he had.

Smiling sadly he said to himself '_I take it she found the box then and the photo album_.' Before he opened the package.

…**:::Flashback End:::…**

'_Well I suppose that it does give me an excuse to go over there_.' He figured just as Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road to life." The man said his visible eye firmly placed in an upside down U.

"LIAR!" Sakura screeched.

"Hmm, you say something bubblegum?" Kakashi asked lazily making the boys smirk and Sakura screech loudly about deaf Sensei's.

"Anyway." He said deciding to get straight down to business. "to pass this test you have exactly one hour to get these bells off of me." He said bringing two bells out of his pocket and tying the string around his belt.

"But sensei, there are three of us and only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I know, and the reason behind that is the one who fails to get one of the bells will fail this test and go back to the academy." Getting a shocked looked from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke and….a masked face from Naruto.

"Now I should probably warn you that the only way you can hope of getting these bells of me is coming at me with the intention to kill." The man informed them.

"But, won't you get hurt sensei?" Sakura asked getting a roll of the eyes from the three males present.

Chuckling the man said." Thank you for your concern Sakura but I assure you I will be fine." With his eye-smile in place.

"Alright then, Hajime!" The man exclaimed as Sakura hurriedly left the clearing to come up with a plan.

"You know the two of you are either really brave, really stupid or simply have a death wish" Kakashi said turning to the two boys.

"Come on son." Naruto said.

"We're not stupid." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, please explain…the best idea would have to hide like sakura and come up with a plan."

"Then we would have already failed the test." Sasuke said smirking as Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"How so?" The man asked wondering if indeed they had figured it out.

"Hn, you said yesterday that this would be a team test." Sasuke reminded him.

"And we have never heard of a team that only had two Genin and a Jounin." Naruto stated.

"Besides the fact that you're a Jounin. No freshly graduated Genin like Sakura and myself could ever hope of taking on a Jounin level Shinobi by themselves. If this were a mission and you are our enemy, if we stand against you as a team we would stand a better chance of surviving. Hell…if two of us died in the process and only one managed to escape and survive. That's better then all of us dying." Sasuke smirked.

During the monologue, kakashi was just becoming more and more proud of his student. Of course he knew that Naruto, being a former ANBU captain, would have figured it out from the very beginning but Sasuke well, it sure was a nice surprise. He had heard that during the academy he was a selfish, arrogant kid that had basically inherited his clan's way of life and thought he was the king of the world. He had heard that he didn't make any friends during the academy and that the only friend he had was….Naruto.

Coming in to this thing Kakashi figured that Sasuke would think he could do it all himself and that anyone else would just get in his way and slow him down. But it seems that with Naruto being here with him he was different story.

'_It seems that these two are great friends and they both seem to understand the importance of teamwork. With these two by each others side they could be deadly force to be reckoned with_.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"hmm that's great that you two want to work together but what about Sakura?" The Jounin queried.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Sakura!" the boy exclaimed turning his head to the side so he could look behind himself. "Get down here!" he ordered.

"HAAAIIIII! SASUKE-KUUUUN!" Was the loud response they all heard before Sakura had come running out the bushes. A massive cloud of dust following.

"Sakura." Naruto said as the pink haired girl huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath.

"what baka?" Sakura managed to screech in between pants of air.

"In order for us to pass this test we need to work together." Naruto told her.

"AS IF I WOULD EVER WORK TOGETHER WITH YOU NARUTO-BAKA!" She managed to bellow in one massive breath before she started panting again.

"Hn, Sakura…he's right we need to work as a team." Sasuke defended his friend. Which he regretted immediately because Sakura turned to him with stars in her eyes.

"That's a great idea Sasuke-kun!" The girl exclaimed.

Naruto, who was a second away from killing the banshee for being so damn loud just looked at kakashi and shook his head as the man eye-smiled in return.

"So did we pass?" Sasuke said ignoring Sakura, who was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Well, yes I suppose you do." The man said cheerfully making Sakura began shouting in celebration as Naruto and Sasuke just bumped fists with smirks on their faces.

"Now about tomorrow." The Jounin began getting their attention. " Normally we would begin training as a team but apparently Hokage-sama has a different idea this time around." He informed them getting perplexed looks from all three of them. With Naruto he could the blonde was a confused as the others because he had tilted his head to the right.

"It seems that he and the Shinobi council want to know what your individual skills are, so tomorrow all the teams that passed their tests, along with their Jounin sensei will meet Hokage-sama and the council here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Ja Ne" Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go dobe, I'm sure Kaa-san wants to know how we went."

"You just want me to come with you so you don't have to walk there." Naruto said annoyed before grabbing Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted smirking as they, like kakashi moments before, disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a sad dejected Sakura alone in the field who had wanted to ask Sasuke out on a date.

Appearing in front of Sasuke's house, Naruto sighed as he followed his friend inside

"Kaa-san I'm back, Naruto's here too." Sasuke yelled out so his mom could here him.

A minute later Mikoto joined the boys in the kitchen where they were getting a drink. Waving at Sasuke, who waved back with a smile, she turned to Naruto, who when she waved, quickly waved back before quickly looking away from her, something that made her frown.

Turning to Sasuke she asked him how they went.

"We passed. Before the test even began, the dobe here helped me find the true meaning of the test." Sasuke said smiling wide when his mother beamed at him.

"Hn, it took you longer than I thought it would teme." Naruto stated.

"Shut up dobe, not all of us are former ANBU captains." Sasuke fired back

"Tch whatever." Naruto shrugged not really having a comeback for that.

Finishing his drink Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I'm going outside to train, you coming?"

"Yeah I guess, in a minute though." The blonde replied.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted quickly leaving the room. He didn't want to dawdle when he knew what they were going to talk about.

As Mikoto turned to leave because she really didn't want to be alone with Naruto considering it was just going to extremely awkward she started to leave the room as well but stopped when the blonde said her name.

"Hmm." She replied.

"I…uh I just wanted to say thank you. You know for the robes and all." He said softly looking at her back.

Smiling slightly she responded "I'm glad you like them and I'm glad to see that you are wearing them." Before she began walking again about to reach the door.

"And about what happened the other day." He said quickly this time he made her stop and turn around to face him.

"I…I'm sorry." He told her making her eyes widen. She didn't really expect to hear that.

"What I said…..it was stupid..and I know I shouldn't have said anything bu-"

"Naruto." She interrupted.

"What you said to me the other day….do you really fell that way about me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?" she asked wanting to hear it from him.

"Hai." He nodded rather nervous now.

"Naruto." She said softly walking up to him.

"Hmm." He replied when she wrapped him up in a hug.

"What I said to you…you know about me not feeling the same way…..i was telling you the truth." She said her hold on him getting tighter as he tried to step away from her.

"Listen. I know I said I saw you as a son. But even I know that there is something else there and you are just going to have to give me time to figure out how I truly feel about you." She told him pulling away from him only to see pure sadness in his eyes.

"Please don't be sad Naruto, I don't mean to hurt you I just-"

"It's ok Mikoto, I understand." He said looking at the ground before he sighed dejectedly.

"Tell Sasuke I'll see him tomorrow." He said as he started to run out the house.

"I'm sorry." Was heard as Mikoto quickly followed him to the front door.

The next day, Training ground seven was packed with people as Naruto slowly made his way there.

"Am I late?" The Jinchuuriki asked seeing everyone there except for his own sensei Kakashi.

"Only by a small amount Naruto." The Hokage said nodding toward him.

"Now that every one is here, we are going to start things off by having you Genin show myself and the members of the Shinobi council you're two strongest Jutsu." Hiruzen said as all Genin looked on surprised.

'_I'm not really in the mood for this_." Naruto thought to himelsef, no longer paying attention to what was going on.

A few minutes went by and he didn't know about everyone else but he certainly wasn't impressed.

'_They are doing nothing but showing off their clan Jutsu_._ I wonder if I should do that_?' he asked himself. *sigh* '_Such a waste of time.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up next." Hiruzen said. '_let's see which Jutsu you do Naruto. Will you actually show us your two most powerful Jutsu or will hold back_.'

A few moments later the bored blonde walked forward only for a Kage Bunshin to appear next to him.

'_Ok I know that's not one of the powerful Jutsu in his collection but to be able to do the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu seal less and not even saying anything is particularly impressive_.' The old man thought with a smile.

Just like the fire shadow the council were also impressed. '_He's already come so far and he's still so young. I can't wait to see what he is capable of when he hits his prime_.' Nara Shikaku thought finally not finding this whole meeting troublesome before he Kage Bunshin began to glow.

A few seconds later the stunned crowd had to shield their eyes as the Kage Bunshin suddenly exploded.

'Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)' the adults exclaimed in their heads whilst the Genin just looked at the blonde in shock and awe.

"Excellent Naruto-kun but unless I've gone senile I know for a fact that those two aren't your strongest Jutsu." He smirked.

"Hn, that may be, but everyone else didn't exactly set the standard very high for me to show off old man." Naruto remarked.

'He can do more than those two?' was the question going through everyone's head…well everyone except for Sakura who was shivering in anger.

'HOW DARE THT BAKA INSULT MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!'

'**YEAH LET'S SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS CHA**!' the pink haired girl inwardly exclaimed charging toward the blonde with her fist raised.

"DON'T INSULT MY SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT BAKA!" she screeched her fist about to meet the back of Naruto's head.

"NANI?" everyone thought as Sakura seemingly passed straight through the blonde.

"HOW DID YOU AVOID MY ATTACK BAKA!"

"Hn." Naruto grunted. "Because you are, without a doubt, the worst excuse of a Kunoichi I have ever seen. And if you ever and I mean EVER try to hit me again I will show you exactly why I am a former ANBU Captain." He said casually like he was talking about the weather before he swirled away.

"And that's a guaran-damn-tee because Sakura is a bad girl." The high-pitched voice was heard after naruto had disappeared surprising everyone.

"Was he really a former ANBU Captain?" Sarutobi Asuma asked his father, lighting up his second cigarette of the day.

"Hai." The elder Sarutobi nodded before he shun shined away leaving everyone to question themselves on who exactly the blonde is.

Taking his leave as their queue everyone slowly made their way out the field to get on with the day.

Two hours later Jouin Sensei Hatake Kakashi finally showed up.

"Yo, everyone sorry I'm…..late" The man said losing his eye smile when he realized he was the only one there.

"AHOU, AHOU." A crow was heard as it passed the over the field.

Lowering his head in depression the silver haired Jounin slowly left to go find his team.

YES- CHAPTER EIGHT FINALLY DONE!

THIS CHAPTER WAS SLIGHTLY BORING BECAUSE WELL NOTHING EXCITING HAPPENED…. NOTHING AT ALL REALLY HAPPENED JUST THE INTRODUCTION TO NARUTO'S MODIFIED TOBI ROBES AND SLIGHTLY MORE ON THE NARUTOXMIKOTO RELATIONSHIP

DEPRESSING REALLY ISN'T IT I HAD SOMETHING PLANNED FOR THIS BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT – ORIGINALLY NARUTO WAS GOING TO SHOW THEM HIS STRONGEST JUTSU - BUT I FIGURED THAT COULD WAIT UNTIL THE CHUNIN EXAMS.

FROM HERE ON IT WILL BE MOSTLY CANON EXCLUDING THE CAPTURE TORA MISSION. I WILL SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE WAVE ARC

MY NEXT UPDATE WILL POSSIBLY BE A REPOST OF THE PROLOGUE. NOTHING WILL CHANGE I'M JUST FIXING UP THE GRAMMAR AND WHATEVER ELSE I FEEL IS WRONG WITH IT.

**!PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T I WONT REALLY BLAME YOU SPECIALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	10. Chapter 9

**WogBoyAC**

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter 10**

Later on in the afternoon Team Seven was standing in front of Hiruzen Awaiting their first mission.

"Let's see now, we have babysitting a pair of twins, catching Tora the cat and-"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY JIJI!" Naruto exclaimed grumpily.

*sigh* '_I should have seen this coming' _Hiruzen said to himself.

"There is absolutely no way we are doing D- Rank missions old man." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HOKAGE-SAMA LIKE THAT SHOW MORE RESPECT BESIDES THIS IS YOUR TEAMS FIRST MISSION YOU CAN'T JUST ASK FOR A C-RANK RIGHT AWAY!" Iruka screamed, fuming at Naruto's disrespect for the village leader.

"It's alright Iruka-kun." The Hokage said in a bored like fashion wanting to get some paperwork finished before it started to pile up.

"B-But Hokage-sama."

"He said it's fine Iruka." Naruto stated before he looked to Hiruzen. "Now, what C-Ranks do you have?" He asked as a stunned team seven stood there riveted with shock at Naruto's audacity while Kakashi was mentally bowing down to Naruto. '_Thank you Naruto'_ the man praised he did not want to suffer through any D-Ranks either, even though he could stand by and both read his favorite while his little Genin did all the work.

"Hmm let's see, we have been requested to escort a bridge builder to wave country." The Hokage said.

"That's fine Hokage-sama." Kakashi said eye-smiling with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Then that settles it. Iruka-kun go bring in the bridge builder." The old man ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka stood up and walked to the door disappearing for a few moments only to walk back in the room with a grey haired old man.

"This is who I've got protecting me? I doubt these kids are even Shinobi, especially the one with that disgusting orange mask."

"Hn. You better pray to Kami that if someone doesn't kill you on this mission that I don't do it myself." Naruto stated casually.

"I assure Tazuna-san." Hiruzen said before things could escalate. "That the people on this team are fully qualified Shinobi and Kakashi-kun here is a Jounin so he is more than enough to take care of you should anything happen along the way." '_Not to mention the fact that by all rights Naruto-kun is the strongest person here even though Kakashi-kun has far more experience_.' He added to himself

"If you say so." Tazuna said gruffly taking another mouthful…..or five of his sake.

"Alright team, meet me at the north gate at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, we leave then.." Kakashi said before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Ja ne." Naruto waved before swirling away.

"Damn the Dobe didn't wait for me." Sasuke scowled before schooling his face into a smirk.

"Cya." he waved casually before running across the room and jumping out the window.

"Sasuke-kun is so cool." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes before she quickly tried to follow him only "slip" on the window-sill and plummet to the ground outside, her larger than normal forehead making a pretty decent sized crater upon impact.

To everyone outside the building it looked like she tripped and fallen but if you inside you could clearly see the Sandaime Hokage sitting in his chair with a innocent grin on his face and his arm stretched out to his side.

Stunned Iruka asked "H-Hokage-sama did you just t-trip Haruno-san out the window?"

"Hmm you say something Iruk-kun?" The old man asked leaving Iruka standing there with his jaw practically unhinged.

Chuckling the Kage turned to Tazuna. " So it seems you're the only one mature enough to leave using the door." He said dismissing Tazuna as the man left quickly.

The next day as team seven and Tazuna were walking down a dirt path and the boys were trying to find something to shove in their ears so they didn't have to listen to Sakura's constant whining and complaing. They had already stopped three times so that she could her breath, not even Tazuna had wanted to stop yet even though the man kept pulling out sake bottles from kami knows where. They all had wonder how he hadn't passed out yet.

"Someone kill me now." Sasuke muttered making Naruto snicker.

"Sasuke-kuuun when we get to wave country do you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked the Uchiha for the tenth time that day.

"I'd rather kiss Naruto than go on a date with you." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kuuun." The mask-wearing blonde said imitating Sakura's voice. "When we get back to Konoha would you like to get some ramen with me?"

*sigh* "Alright Naruto, but you are paying Kami knows how much you're going to eat." Sasuke responded both smirking and paling at the thought of all that money going to Naruto's stomach.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Naruto asked childishly.

"You could stand to lose a few pounds." Sasuke remarked.

"Well maybe I'll lose them by repeatedly punching you in the face." Naruto shot back.

"But after all that "exercise" you'll probably go straight back to Ichiraku's."

…

"Hn yeah your right." Naruto sighed dreamily as he patted his stomach making Sasuke laugh at him meanwhile Sakura was fuming. '_How dare Naruto-baka take sauke-kun's attention away from me_!'

Seeing as the Joke was over Naruto decided to Change the subject. "So Tazuna-san tell me what's wave country like?"

"It…it's a beautiful place it's got the ocean on one side and forest on the other. We not have as much money as say fire country so it is a small place but we all love living there." Naruto knew something was up when the man said that last part he just didn't know what.

"So does Wave country have any Shinobi?" Sakura asked.

"If they did I wouldn't have gone all the way to Konoha and requested you lot." Tazuna answered.

"So who are you afraid of that's coming after you?" Sasuke asked before he along with Naruto and Kakashi noticed the man stiffen, all the while Sakura remained oblivious.

…"No one." The man answered.

'_He's lying_.' The males thought.

About two hours later after they had continued on their way all the while ignoring Sakura's pleas to stop because her feet were sore, The men had sensed a Genjutsu nearby in the form of a puddle….well Tazuna hadn't of course but he did think it strange that there was random puddle of water on the ground even though it hadn't rained in weeks.

'_You have to kidding me_.' Naruto thought.

'_Pathetic_' Sasuke said to himself.

"Oh Keiko you dirty girl. Look at that medium-sized puddle you're creating with all of your juices." Kakashi said out loud giggling perversely and dropping the very subtle hint.

'_I wonder who he or she is after_.' Naruto asked himself.

"_**The bridge builder**_." Madara answered.

"**More then likely although whoever it is is obviously a Shinobi so he or she could be after kakashi, he is well known after all**." Minato added.

"_Mostly likely it's the bridge builder. Even if they are a Shinobi they're obviously not the brightest person. Kakashi is an A-rank Shinobi in the bingo book so one would think he would be able to see through such a lame trick_." Naruto said.

"_**Why would they be after the bridge builder**_?" Madara asked.

"_I don't know. Why would the bridge builder request Shinobi protection even though he said earlier he wasn't afraid of anyone coming after him. He's obviously hiding something_." Naruto stated

"**Agreed**/_**Agreed**_/**Agreed" **All of his occupants said at once.

"**At least your not as dumb as you look**." Kyubi grinned.

'_Tch shutup and go kill Madara…oh no wait you can't_." Naruto grinned back behind his mask.

A few moments later after having passed the puddle Sakura screamed as two men appeared and one of them with a claw-like gauntlet on his hand shredded Kakashi to pieces.

"One down." The man responsible said before running toward Naruto with the one not far behind.

The man in front raised the gauntlet in Naruto's direction, who by all intents and purposes looked like he had frozen but in reality he was waiting for the right moment to become in-tangent.

He didn't get a chance though as a chain shot out from the man's gauntlet but it was stopped mere inches away from Naruto's chest by Sasuke who had thrown a kunai to intercept the chain. Hearing a thud Naruto looked to his left and saw that the kunai had lodged itself and the end of the chain into a nearby tree.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto stated.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted '_I wonder what he was waiting for_…'

"Tch, You brat's!" The second man yelled running toward Naruto and swiping his own claw-like gauntlet and Naruto's chest only to go right through the blonde.

'_Nani!_ _How did I miss I hit him dead on_!' the man growled before getting hit in the back of the head with a kick courtesy of Sasuke. Said Uchiha had pulled a kunai out his pouch and was about to try and slit the man's throat but missed widely as his target was suddenly pulled down leaving only his head above ground level.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura squealed loudly as the man appeared

Looking over to where the man had "died" Sasuke saw pieces of destroyed wood scattered all over the ground. "Kawarimi." Sasuke murmured before quickly remembering there were two opponents.

Looking for the second one everyone was trying not to laugh as the man was trying and failing…miserably to pull his chain out of the tree.

Crying comically the man slumped against the trunk of the tree breathing heavily. That was until Kakashi disappeared from his spot and knocked the man out with the butt-end of one of his kunai when he re-appeared moments later in front the man.

"I recognize these two from the bingo book." Kakashi told them walking back to them and dragging the unconscious man behind him by the ankle.

"They are the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu former Shinobi of Kirigakure now C-Rank Missing-Nin."

"Wake up Gozu!" screams the man now known as Meizu.

"Shut up." Sasuke Growled kicking the back of Meizu's head none to gently.

"The Question is, who are they after?" Kakashi stated.

"We won't tell you anything." Gozu who had just woken up, grunted before Kakashi quickly restrained him with some rope.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kakashi told his team and Tazuna as he pulled Meizu out of the ground and tied him up quickly with some rope.

"Kakashi-sensei why don't I take care of them." Naruto said from behind his mask.

Shrugging, Kakashi knew he really should handle it himself but something told him that Naruto could handle it as well.

Effortlessly creating four clones to handle the two grown men he walked rather casually behind the group into some of the surrounding trees.

When he was sure that no one beside the Demon Brothers and his clones were nearby or looking at him he removed his mask, his EMS glowing slightly in the darkened area since the sun wasn't shining through the trees.

Smirking slightly he looked Gozu directly in the eye and said

"**Tsukiyomi**." His voice echoing through the tree's in an eerie whisper making Meizu shake in terror.

.

Back on the path the rest of team Seven and Tazuna all heard a loud scream.

'_Is he done already_?' Kakashi asked himself.

"What did you find out?" Kakashi asked out loud turning around not so surprised to see Naruto standing behind him, everyone else but Sasuke was shocked, he was just…. mildly surprised.

"They were employed by a man named Gato to take out Tazuna-san." Naruto told him.

"Why do you think that this Gato would want Tazuna-san dead?" Kakashi asked his masked genin, already thinking up multiple answers In his head.

"So that he can't build a bridge that will connect wave country to the main lands trading route. If that happens Gato will have full control over Wave Country." Naruto informed them.

Nodding the silver haired Jounin turned to the bridge builder.

"Tazuna-san, you and I are going to have a serious talk."

Paling the man quickly got down on his hand and knees, his forehead touching the ground.

"Forgive me please for lying to you, but you are all I could afford. If this bridge doesn't get built Wave Country will fall to Gato. That monster is sucking our Country dry.

He's been cutting off our trade routes one by one. He's raised our rents so high that if we can't pay them his thugs come and take things from our house's and when we have nothing left to give they start taking our women and children and force us onto the streets.

We need this bridge so we can overthrow Gato and Wave Country can prosper once more." The man told them, his tears hitting the pooling in the dirt below him.

"And obviously Gato will do whatever he can to stop the bridge from ever being built." Naruto added.

"He obviously knows how dangerous this bridge must be to his operations." Sasuke stated.

'The fact is Tazuna you lied to us and when that happens the Shinobi that are sent out to assist never come back." Kakashi said

"This is not a C-Rank Mission, this is a B, possibly A-Rank mission and a Genin team is not qualified to undertake such a difficult and perilous mission."

"We should turn back now." Kakashi finished looking to his team and ignoring Sakura's big sigh of relief.

"And feed Tazuna and Wave Country to the wolves. I don't think so Kakashi." Naruto glared at Kakashi even though no one could see it.

"Naruto." Kakashi groaned.

"Oh come on Kakashi." This time it was Sasuke who spoke.

"This Gato is nothing short of a tyrant and he needs to be stopped otherwise we would just be sacrificing the innocent lives of everyone in Wave.

"Hmm." The Jounin hummed in response not pleased with the situation.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked Sakura.

"I think we." She began only to see a dark look come over Sasuke's face.

Gulping she changed her mind.

"I think we should help Tazuna and wave country."

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief Kakashi began to wonder.

'_She looks absolutely terrified so why would she…Sasuke_'

Turning his gaze to the Uchiha he couldn't help but sigh in resignation when he saw Sasuke not so casually looking down at his nails.

"I guess that means we continue." He finally said.

"Thank you!" Tazuna beamed.

"let's keep walking then." He said waving Tazuna off.

"Oh and Naruto are they…..?" he trailed off pointing over at some trees.

"You know it." The blonde stated simply.


	11. Chapter 10

**WogBoyAC**

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sorry about the Long ass wait everyone. You know work and stuff...such a drag**

****"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyubi talking"**

**"Minato Talking."**

"_**Madara**_** Talking"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>It was half an hour later and the group had finally reached the ocean where a man had been waiting for them with a boat.<p>

"There you are Tazuna, any longer and I would not have been here." The man said taking a look at the group.

"Unfortunately this boat is only big enough for five people."

"Hn, not a problem, I'll water walk."

"Are you positive that you can make it." Kakakashi asked turning toward Naruto who spoke.

"How far is it to the shore?"

"It's about an hour and a half away." Tazuna shrugged wondering what the hell "water walking" was.

"I'll be fine, I won't even break a sweat."

Eye smiling, Kakashi gave the blonde a small wave while hopping onto the boat.

"Have fun then Naruto-kun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

After the trip was over and Naruto had proven to everyone that he did not break a sweat, the group was now back on land and walking along a dirt path when Sasuke threw a kunai into a nearby bush that they walking because he thought he heard something only for a Snow White rabbit to jump out from it.

Sighing everyone ignored the shout of "Sasuke-Kun is so cool!" While Naruto and Kakashi had a similar thought going through their minds 'That's not right, it's the wrong season for that kind of fur, these kind of rabbits only get white fur during the winter.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted hearing something coming there way fast.

Grabbing Tazuna on the way down, Naruto looked up to see a giant sword embed itself into a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sharingan No Kakashi, no wonder the Demon Brothers never came back." A dark voice chuckled

Looking over to where the voice came from Kakashi had to curse his luck when he saw who it was.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"You know, it makes me so happy to hear that you know my name." Zabuza retorted with a voice full of sarcasm.

"And it looks like you bought along a couple of brats for me to have some fun with, how nice of you. Now why don't you hand over the bridge builder and I will let all of you walk away... For about five seconds."

"You will have to forgive us Zabuza-chan but I'm afraid we can't do that." Naruto said bringing a scroll out from his pouch and unsealing it.

Shocked Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes.

"How the hell did you get your hands on the Kiba Blades brat?"

pointing at the swordsman and hoping that his idea worked, he smile behind his mask.

"You're not the first of the seven swordsman I've come across."

"Tch, that's obvious, so you beat Raiga. I must say that I'm impressed."

"Would you be more impressed if I told you I killed him when I was six?"

Not sure that he heard right he cleaned out his right ear with his pinky.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I killed Raiga when I was six."

"I call bullshit!"

"Oh it's true, it's damn true and unfortunately for him, I did not give him a funeral."

"Really? That's a shame." The Kiri nin rolled his eyes.

"So do you k ow how to use those things?"

"I've had six years to learn how to use them, but it doesn't matter anyway."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that even without the use of these blades I could still kill you."

Grinning Zabuza showed off his shark like teeth.

"Is that so?"

"Yes I believe that I ca-".

He was interrupted by Zabuza who, after his question had dislodged his sword from the tree and ran at Naruto intending to slice him in half.

'What? I thought I got him'

Looking back at the blonde Zabuza couldn't believe he missed, it was as though his sword had gone right through the blonde.

"Now, now Zabuza-chan it's not nice to interrupt someone when they're talking" Naruto chided using his Tobi Voice.

'_What_? _Behind me_?'

Turning around to the voice the man was greeted with a whack to the back of the head.

Quickly spinning back around he saw that the blonde hasn't even moved from his original position.

'Then what the fuck hit me?'

Taking a quick look around Zabuza saw a stick on the ground in front of him.

"Oi gaki, did you throw this stick at me?"

…

…

"Yes."

….

….

….

"ARGHH!" Rushing forward Zabuza swung his fist at the masked blonde deciding to use all the speed he had, he felt his fist connect with the mask only for Naruto to disperse in to a flock of crows.

Protecting his face from the onslaught of beaks and feathers the swordsman didn't know that a bunshin technique like that existed.

When the technique died down Zabuza uncovered his eyes only to discover that the group had disappeared.

'_What the hell_? That technique only lasted for about ten seconds, they can't have gotten that far away to the point where I can't even sense them.'

Feeling a hand on his shoulder and a foreign chakra enter his system he spun around and was about to attack whoever it was when he came face to face with a familiar person wearing a Kiri Hunter-nin mask.

"Do you know where they went?"

"I'm afraid not Zabuza -sama, but they have been gone for a few minutes now.

"What are you talking about? They were here a minute ago."

"You were under a genjutsu, they left right after you jumped down from that tree."

"A Genjutsu? Then why did you wait until now to get me out of it?"

"It was...entertaining"

Twitching in anger Zabuza was about ready to explode when he something came to mind.

"Who performed the genjutsu? I didn't see any one of them do any hand signs nor did I see Kakashi's Sharingan."

Thinking over it quickly and replaying the events in his head Haku frowned slightly not completely sure of the answer.

"I believe the Genjutsu was activated after that masked boy pointed at you."

"Wait…..so your saying that that boy merely pointed at me and cast a genjutsu so powerful I couldn't even sense it? How is that possible? Unless…..the brat must have Kekkei Genkai."

"A Genjutsu type Kekkei Genkei? Aside from the Sharigan I've never heard of any other Genjutsu Bloodlines."

"Well the brat could have the Sharingan, I mean the mask he's wearing only has one eye-hole so it is possible that he's an Uchiha and we just couldn't see an active Sharingan."

"So what do we do now."

"All we do now Haku, is wait. We know that Kakashi and the brat are protecting the Bridge Builder so all we need to do is bide our time and see what move they make."

"Recon it is then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"That was a nice Genjutsu Naruto"

'_And certainly a powerful one, all he did was point at zabuza_. _I haven't seen something like that since Itachi_.'

"Yeah it is although i am surprised that it actually worked."

"You have to believe that Zabuza wasn't really expecting someone to perform a Genjutsu without hand-signs."

'_Not to mention the fact that what he did isn't possible without the Sharingan_.'

"So it's more than likely that it won't happen again But that doesn't really matter its not like that was the only trick iv'e got up my sleeves."

"I would hope not. You and I both know it's going to take more then illusions to take down Zabuza"

"And his accomplice."

"Good you noticed that too"

Taking a quick look at Sasuke and Sakura and seeing their perplexed expressions he rolled his eyes.

"Seems I was the only one."

"What do you mean accomplice? There wasn't anyone there but us and Zabuza."

"Yes there was, you just didn't notice because he or she was pretty good at hiding"

"Do you think there is more then one of them?" Sasuke joined the conversation

Turning toward the Uchiha Naruto had to think about that for a second

"I couldn't sense anyone but it is a possibility, what do you think sensei?"

"I couldn't sense anyone either but i do have to agree that it is possible, We will have to even more careful from now on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

*Knock Knock*

"Tsunami-chan open up, it's me Tazuna."

A few seconds later amidst some loud noises from someone inside the house, a beautiful woman opened the door with a massive grin on her face.

"TOU-SAN YOU'RE HOME!" The woman squealed, hugging her father.

"Hai Tsunami-chan I am and I've bought a team of Konoha Shinobi with me like I said I would."

Finally taking notice of everyone standing behind the bridge builder, Tsunami let go of her father.

"Oh forgive me, please come inside and I'll make us some tea."

"Arigatou Tsunami-san." Kakashi eye-smiled at the woman as they were ushered inside.

"It's no problem Shinobi-san." The woman smiled back.

It took a few minutes for everyone to situate themselves around the dining room table but eventually they found themselves drinking tea in a comfortable silence until a small boy made his presence known.

"Kaa-san I'm home."

"We're in here Inari-kun."

A few seconds later, the boy entered the room running straight to Tazuna and hugging the old man.

"Grandpa you're back!"

"Hai Inari-kun, now why don't say hello to these nice Shinobi."

"Why should I? They're all going to die soon anyway."

"Inari-kun, don't say such things." Tsunami scolded.

"Why not? It's true, no one can beat Gatou, he's going to kill them all."

"Hn, well It was bound to happen sooner or later." Naruto said somehow managing to take a sip of his tea without anyone seeing his face before he put his mask back in place.

Twitching from the shout of "NARUTO-BAKA!" from Sakura the masked blonde couldn't help himself.

"And the one thing that pisses me off the most is that when we do die, Sakura here will be the last one of us to die."

"Why do you say that Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was stern.

Ignoring the silent warning, the blonde shrugged.

"Because she's just that pathetic, she'll be standing there wetting herself, while the three of us fight for our lives."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort into his teacup agreeing with Naruto whilst Kakashi just stared at him in disbelief.

"Naruto, why would you say something like that?" Kakashi asked as Sakura ran out of the room. no one seeing her tears.

"It's the truth." The blonde shrugged.

"She's your teammate Naruto, you're supposed to get along and work together."

"Get along? I'd rather take a cheese grater to my nuts then get along with a Haruno. And as far as working together goes, If she ever decides to get stronger…well….we both know that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"You may think that but I have to disagree with you, she has potential, not every Shinobi comes from a strong clan like the Uchiha and not every Shinobi was a member of ANBU before they graduated from the academy."

"Be that as it may Kakashi, I didn't choose to be put on this team. The only one I get along with is Sasuke."

"The only one you trust is Sasuke?"

"Trust? I never said anything about trust. I don't trust anyone."

"Not even Sasuke?"

"Not even Sasuke."

"And why is that?"

"Because we both have something very dangerous in common."

"And that would be?"

"The desire for power." Sasuke answered for them.

"Now if you will excuse us Sensei we have some training to do." The two Genin stood up and quickly left before Kakashi could say anything.

After a few moments of silence, Tsunami moved to pick up their teacups. The woman couldn't believe what she was seeing

"Naruto-sans cup is empty and I only saw him drink from it once."

"Mine is empty to Tsunami-san." The silver haired Jounin eye-smiled.

"What? I didn't even see you drink it at all."

"What can I say, it's a skill."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"So how are we doing this?" Naruto asked the Uchiha.

"Same as always I guess." Sasuke shrugged with a smirk appearing on his face as his eyes turned red revealing the Sharingan in its second stage.

"Almost killing you it is then." Naruto chuckled in his "Tobi" voice.

"Let's do this." Naruto finishedin his "Madara" Voice sending a shiver down Sasuke's Spine.

'_Man that is just getting creepier by the day_.'

"Oh and Sasuke?

"What?"

"Sorry about your damn luck." Naruto chuckled darkly before disappearing in a swirl.

...

...

'_Fuck...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well There you go the next chapter. Not very long only about 2,000 words, plus some more Sakura bashing which is always fun... unless you're a sakura fan which i'm not.<strong>

**!Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Four Guardians**

**Chapter Twelve**

**WogBoyAC**

"Talking."  
>'<em>Thinking'<em>  
>"<strong>Kyubi talking"<br>"****Minato Talking."**  
>"<em><strong>Madara<strong>__**Talking**_**"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**First of all i would like to ****apologise to all of you for my incredibly long and disappointing absence from FanFiction and i wouid like to thankyou for waiting for my return. and i would also like to thank everyone who gave me a kick in the ass to update my stories. the reason for my absence was mostly work related and at some stage i had actually completely forgotten about FanFiction in general but now that i'm back i will try to update as often as i can. as it stands the next chapters of my other stories will come first.**

**thank you all for your patience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>That was fun.' <em>Naruto laughed talking to the 'tenants' in his head as he was walking through a forest close by to the Bridge builder's house.

"_**And here I thought you were beyond such immaturity**_."

"**So did I, even if it was a simple prank, why did you do it**?"

'_Why? Because he was annoying me, that's why. Besides all I did was put his hand in a glass of warm water while he was asleep, It was harmless_. _Would you have preferred I slit the boy's throat_?'

"**Umm no I wo**-"

Whatever Minato was about to say was interrupted by Naruto zoning him out as he came across a boy picking what looked like Medicinal herbs.

"**Are you sure that's a boy? It looks like he is a she, besides look at all that pink**."

'_I'm sure he is wearing all that pink to confuse his enemies_.' Naruto told his father as he took a closer look at the person

He or she had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame that was covered by a sleeveless kimono that had pale red edges and was decorated with small purple colored swirls that went down to his ankles. Around his/her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow aside from that he/she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps and a black choker around his/her neck.

"You know it's not polite to stare at someone."

'_There you see his voice may be a bit feminine but it's still to deep to belong to a females_.'

"Forgive me, I was merely curious as to why a boy would wearing so much pink." Naruto said switching his gaze over to the herbs the boy was picking.

"pink is my favorite color."

'_See he didn't deny the fact that he is a boy_.'

"Hn."

"Can I ask why you're wearing an orange mask?"

" I have a few…mutilating scars."

"I see." Haku said picking up some more herbs.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here alone with Gato and his thugs hanging around town."

"Oh and why are you out here by yourself then?"

"Training."

"Training? Are you a Shinobi?"

"Yes I am."

"You must be pretty strong then if you don't fear Gato and his thugs."

"Hn, well I'm sure I can handle myself." Naruto chuckled.

"So what is a Shinobi doing here in wave anyway?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Forgive me I'm just curios by nature."

"Hn. So what's your name?"

"Haku."

"Tobi."

"It's nice to meet you Tobi."

"Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me I have some training to do." Naruto said turning and walking away.

"Oh and please tell Zabuza I said hello." Naruto said disappearing through the trees.

'_How did he know that I'm with Zabuza? It must have been my chakra signature_.'

"_**Chakra signature**_?"

'_Chakra signature_.'

"_**So why didn't you kill him, he's only going to be a problem later**_?"

'_Perhaps, but I have an idea_.'

"_**And that would be**_?"

'_You'll just have to wait and see_.'

'_**Tch, fine**_.'

"**Anyway naruto let's get started with your new Rasengan**."

'_If we must_.'

Meanwhile back at the house the rest of team 7 were trying their best not to laugh at the current situation they found themselves in.

Inari had just woken up every body up with a scream and when everyone ran in to his room to see what was going on, it turns out he had wet himself in his sleep.

"Well it's your fault Inari-kun for drinking water before you went to bed last night." Tsunami scolded her son trying not to laugh as well.

"But I didn't Kaa-san."

"Don't lie Inari-kun the glass of water is right there." Tsunami pointed to a glass of water on Inari's bedside table.

"I did see Naruto walk in here during the middle of the night." Sasuke said

"NANI!?"

"He found you annoying, so maybe he just wanted to have a bit of fun"

"That is still no reason to embarrass the boy like that." Tsunami said with a frown.

"Hn, whatever I'm going to go train." The Uchiha said turning around and walking out the door.

"Alright, come on Sakura, get dressed and then we will go to the bridge and check things out."

"Hai, sensei."

"Sorry about this Tsunami-San, Inari-kun I'll talk to Naruto later." Kakashi said with a sigh before walking out the door after Sakura.

_Timeskip_

_Later that day..._

Appearing in a swirl after using his Time - Space Naruto quickly hid himself in the shadows.

_'Hn, where are we_?' Asked himself as he took a quick look around before his eyes settled on Zabuza and Haku.

Judging by their conversation it seemed that they were discussing some sort of strategy to take him and his team out.

_'Not that anything they come up with work' _

After listening for a few more minutes he decided that it was time to make himself known.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Zabuza growled jumping out of the seat he was in and pointing his sword at where the voice was coming from.

"Awww, Zabuza-kun doesn't remember me" Naruto whined in his Tobi voice stepping out of the shadows.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"It was pretty easy." Naruto shrugged dodging the question.

"The real question should be why am I here?"

Twitching slightly Zabuza growled. "Why are you here?"

"Hmmm, well you see it's a long story but I have a plan for the future and I want the two of you to be apart of it."

"What are you talking about brat?"

"Peace." Naruto shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Peace?"

"Peace. No more war, no more senseless killing and no innocent blood being spilt. Just complete obedience under one leader."

"What are you going on about." Zabuza asked completely thrown through a loop.

"Tch, my idea is to create an idealistic world by casting a powerful genjutsu on the entire world. In doing so there will be true peace in this world."

"You're crazy, you know that right.? How the hell would you even do that? Casting a Genjutsu on the entire world is impossible."

"Not with the power of the Jubi it's not."

"The Jubi. I was right, you really are crazy." Zabuza shook his head.

"That may be." Naruto shrugged not denying it. "However I am the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and in order to revive the Jubi all I need is the other Eight."

"That's suicide. How did you even come up with a plan like this?"

"It wasn't originally my plan, the man who came up with originally set things into motion years before either of were born and now we want the two of you to join in."

"How so?"

"Hn. You two are nukenin which means you are always on the move. We want you to locate and all the other Jinchuuriki and find out any and all information

you can about them."

"Assuming we actually went along with this insane idea. What would Haku and I get out of it?"

Hn, well in the end you won't be placed under the Genjutsu and neither of you will have to worry about Hunter-nin coming after you."

"That's it?"

"On and what did you expect, if the plan is successful there will no longer be any need for Shinobi. There will only be peace, what more could you possibly want?"

"How long do we have to decide?"

"You have ten minutes and if you decline I will leave and the next time we meet I will kill you."

"You have to give us more than ten minutes to decide on something this huge."

"Nine minutes and twenty seconds and when you agree I let you in on more of the plan."

'_Not that I'm going to reveal my side of the plan_.' Naruto thought while Zabuza and Haku talk things over.

"_**What's your side of the plan**_?" Madara asked not aware of what the boy was talking about.

_'Hn, you will have to wait and see Madara, just like everybody else_.'

_**'What do you have planned Naruto**_?' Minato thought to himself getting increasingly worried about this plan of Madara's. He didn't even know why Naruto decided to go along with something as insane as it was and any time he tried to talk Naruto out it the boy would just stop listening.

"Alright brat we have both decide to go along with this plan of yours." Zabuza said getting Naruto's attention.

"Excellent."

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Well first up we could use Gato's money and in order to get that he needs to be dealt with and we need to make sure that you two survive your next encounter with Kakashi."

"What makes you think we can't survive?"

"Sure you could survive but right now we really shouldn't take that chance."

"So what do you think we should do?"

Thinking quickly Naruto came up with an idea.

"I have an idea, I'm going to need two corpses."

"Corpses?"

"Yeah, we are going to fake your deaths."

"How are the hell are you going to do that?"

"It will be tricky but I should be able to pull it off all I need to do is cause an explosion of some kind and swap the two of you out with the corpses."

"And if you do pull it off and then they discover that the corpses are fake?

"Hopefully the two of you will be long gone by then."

"And if you don't succeed."

"That's simple, if I don't pull it off then you either beat Kakashi and live or lose to Kakashi and die."

"Perhaps we should come up with a Plan B"

"A plan B? Well you could either join Konoha or you could you always leave wave country right now."

"We can't just leave we're under a contract and there is no doubt that if we just up and leave word will spread that we can't be trusted to hold up our end of any deal and if we go along with this plan of yours we are going to need all the good 'word' we can get."

"Hn, you do realise that if the three of us were to go and dispose of Gato and

His men right now there won't be a chance of any bad 'word' spreading."

"So why don't we just do that right now."

"Hmm, it sounds like a good a idea, especially since I just came up with it, however if we think about the future we may need a part of Wave country's money and influence and to make sure we get that the people of Wave need to us taking out Gato."

"So what do you propose we do." Haku asked.

"We'll keep in touch and when the time comes you will join my side and we will take care of Gato."

"And how will we know when the time is right?"

"I will have to let you know but until then keep coming with strategies to try and beat my team."

"How will we find you?"

"I'll be with my team and the bridge builder so I will come and find you."

"What are you going to do until then?"

"I can't arouse suspicion to I'll have commit to my villages mission and protect the bridge builder."

"Fair enough."

"Hn, now I'll have to go before my team notices that I've been gone for too long so until then how about a bit of advice."

"What would that be?"

"When Kakashi uses his Sharingan, don't look into his eye and when you us Jutsu try not to let him see your hands otherwise he will be able to copy them."

"Thanks for the tip." Zabuza nodded only to see Naruto disappearing in a swirl.

"Not a problem." Came Naruto's disembodied voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always please Review and tell me what you think.<strong>

** !Oh And if anyone is interested i am also thinking about writing a Harry Potter Story.!**

**Again i thank you all for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the long ass wait everyone I've been pretty busy these last few months and then I actually forgot that I was actually forgot about fanfiction for a while. But now I'm back and I hope my next update won't take anywhere near as long as this one did.**

* * *

><p>'<em>thinking.'<em>

"Talking."

"**Minato talking."**

"_**Madara Talking."**_

"**Kyubi Talking."**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Four Guardians<br>****Chapter Thirteen  
><strong>**WogBoyAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Begin<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning and while the rest of his team, including Kakashi, had gone to the bridge to protect the bridge builder and here he was, Stuck in Tazuna's house and it was driving him insane. Sure he was charged with protecting them and it did give him a chance to come up with some more plans for the future.<p>

He just really had to annoy someone.

It was just to bad that Tsunami kept giving him wary looks every time they came across one another. It was like she thought he was crazy or something.

It also seemed like Inari was avoiding him at all costs. So he played one little prank on the kid, it's not like he had scarred him for life or anything.

"Man I really need to find something to do." Naruto sighed in complete boredom.

"AAARRGHHH."

Well that certainly perked his attitude right up. Realizing it was Tsunami he 'Swirled' away to her location.

When he reappeared, he was suddenly glad that he was wearing a mask or everyone would have seen the triumphant grin that spread across his face. He couldn't believe he had actually forgotten this part of the plan.

Standing in front of were two men….Sorry to future corpses.

One of them was a light-skinned man with blue hair that was topped with a black hat and black eyes that had fang-like tattoos under his eyes wears a blue jacket and had blue handled katana in his hand.

And the other man was rather tall with brown hair that was parted into three with one part of it being tied into a knot on top of his head. He couldn't really see it but he was sure that the man's tattoo started on the left side of his upper body and stretched around his back and ended on his right arm.

The man seemed to be wearing a kimono but he had the top half of it falling down his waist so that his upper body exposed.

However to Naruto the man's most prominent feature was the man's eye patch.

'_I wonder if an eye patch would look better than this mask_.'

"_**No**_."

"**No**."

"**No**."

Merely raisning an eyebrow Naruto mentally chuckled.

"_I guess the vote is unanimous_."

Turning his attention back to the two men he supposed he should deal with these two men quickly so that Kakashi had less time to deal with Zabuza.

Taking one look at Tsunami's scared look it was there that he struck.

* * *

><p>Tsunami was about to faint.<p>

One minute she was in the hands of two men who were in the process of taking her as a hostage, and the next minute, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared again a couple of seconds later.

It was only when she felt the hands of the two men leave her body that she quickly dared to turn around.

And she was speechless.

There was Naruto with a kunai in each hand, standing over the two, now dead, men who had grabbed her. She couldn't believe how fast that had happened and she couldn't believe how easy someone as young as Naruto could kill so easily.

But then again he was a Shinobi.

* * *

><p>Frowning at how easy that was Naruto grabbed one of the men on the arm and activated his Kamui and sent the man to another dimension before turning to the one with the eye patch and doing the same thing.<p>

'_Now I just need to go to the bridge_.'

'Swirling' away he missed Tsunami hitting the floor with a thud as she fainted.

* * *

><p>Zabuza was having fun fooling around with Kakashi, all he had to do was stall for time because he had to wait for the blonde kid to show up.<p>

Chuckling the Swordsman just knew that his apprentice Haku had it a lot easier than he did.

Taking a quick look in Haku's direction he shook his head. Haku had actually resorted to using his Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors).

'_That Tobi kid better get here quick or that Uchiha Brat was probab_-

Whatever Zabuza was thinking was cut off abruptly when a kunai flew across his field of vision.

He swore loudly when he realized that there was an exploding tag attached to the handle of it.

"Son of a Bitch." He screamed as he was blown backwards from the explosion.

* * *

><p>As the explosion went off Kakashi was more than glad it had because he was close to fainting from overuse of his Sharingan.<p>

"Well that was easy." Kakashi turned around and came face to face with Naruto.

"Yo Naruto-kun." Kakashi eye-smiled putting his Hitai-ate back into place over his left eye.

"Kakashi." Naruto gave the man a small wave.

"Thanks for the help, I didn't know how much longer I was going to last."

"I'm just glad I got here at the right time to take him by surprise." Naruto waved the man off.

"Now let's go and help Sasuke."

"Already done." The blonde was smirking behind his mask.

"How?"

"I'm just a shadow clone, the real me took out Zabuza and then went straight over to take out Haku. This is all over." The clone told the man.

"Not quite, remember that we still have Gato and the rest of his thugs to deal with."

"Damn right you do." A man's voice sounded out from the end of the bridge.

Turning toward the man both Naruto and Kakashi sighed at the amount of men they had to deal with.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto told the Jounin as he began to walk toward the group.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." Naruto sighed, To Kakashi the blonde just sounded bored.

"Damn Shinobi." Gato Growled. "What the hell are you waiting for boy's, GET THEM!"

Glad he didn't have to join in Kakashi just stood back and pulled out his favorite Icha Icha Novel.

* * *

><p>The Slaughter as he had begun to call it was, in Kakashi's opinion pretty brutal and definitely one-sided. None of Naruto's shadow clones had even been hit and it looked like the blonde was having a little bit too much fun taking down the thugs one by one.<p>

The 'Slaughter' only lasted for a few minutes and Kakashi had to stop himself from vomiting, there was so much blood that that particular portion of the bridge was completely covered in it and judging by the wounds that Gato and his thugs had gotten, the 'pool' off blood was only going to get larger.

And then there was Naruto standing in the middle of it all slowly wiping all the blood off of both his kunai using a part of Gato's suit that luckily wasn't stained with blood.

There was something seriously wrong with Naruto.

A Few hours later, Kakashi and Sasuke were recovering in Tazuna's house, while Sakura was fawning over Sasuke like he was the king of the world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was in the nearby forest talking to Zabuza and Haku.<p>

"NO fucking way am I giving you Kubikiribocho!"

"You have too."

"You've said that already."

"And it looks like I'll have to say again. If we have to convince everyone that you really are dead then someone else is going to have to carry it."

"Why would we have to convince people that I'm really dead, wouldn't you and the other Konoha Shinobi spread the word?" Zabuza asked, that is what the hidden villages usually did after one of their Shinobi killed a high profile target.

"Here's the thing, you're corpses are going to revert back to their original forms in a couple of hours and since Kakashi plans on burying the two of you." He let the statement end there only for Zabuza to pick it up again.

"We're going to have a serious problem."

"Exactly, even though the two of you will be buried before the bodies revert, someone might come along looking for your blade. And when they dig up your graves they are going to find the bodies of two random nobodies and discover the truth but if I'm carrying your sword everyone who wants it will come after me and will not disturb your 'Graves'.

Tch, fine you can take it, but I will be taking it back from you one day." Zabuza growled handing it over to Naruto who proceeded to place it in a storage scroll.

"Good. Now I want the two of you to head over to Kumo and gather any information you can on the two Jinchuuriki that live there.

"Why the Jinchuuriki?"

"Never mind that for the time being. Just go to Kumo and see what you can find."

"Alright, when do we report back?" Haku spoke up for the first time.

"Don't worry about that I'll come and find you when I have time."

"Alright then." Zabuza rolled his eyes. "Let's get going Haku, if we stick around any longer we risk getting seen."

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku agreed before they jumped away into the trees.

"Excellent, that's another sword for the collection." Naruto smiled as 'swirled' away leaving the forest empty as he remembered the idea he had once come up with after he had beaten Raiga.

* * *

><p><strong>THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE<strong>

"I hardly even did anything." Naruto said looking at the archway above the now completed bridge.

"That may be true however while Sasuke and myself were fighting Zabuza and Haku you were the one who protected Tazuna's family and you were also the one who took down Gato and all of his men.

"Hn." Naruto grunted in response.

"_**While it's nowhere near as impressive as my statue, or even Hashirama's, it's great that you're finally gaining some recognition.**_" Madara stated.

'_You think so_?" Naruto asked the man. He would of thought it would be better if he remained underestimated and more…..Unknown.

"_**If you remain to Unknown it will be harder for you to be taken seriously, but if you continue to gain recognition, like this bridge, Shinobi will begin to take you seriously and the threat you pose will be very real**_." Madara explained.

For him it had always been better to remain to disappear and remain in the shadows since he was actually supposed be dead. Hell the one time he came out to play he ended up being sealed inside of a baby and he was just lucky that there was only a couple of people outside the seal that knew he was still alive

But Naruto was different; he was young and very much alive.

"_How so_?"

"_**The more you keep taking out strong Shinobi or powerful corrupt business like Gato the more people will begin to fear your name and maybe even run from your very presence**_."

"_That's the dream_." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"_**For some**_." The Uchiha chuckled. "_**For now though just focus on your training**_."

"_Since when am I not training_?" Naruto had to ask, that's all he has been doing since he was four years old. Right now he was only twelve and he was starting to think he just needed to let loose and actually have some fun every now and again.

It seemed that Minato was the only one who agreed with that line of thought.

* * *

><p><strong>::Timeskip::<strong>

* * *

><p>"The Mission was successful Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported dutifully.<p>

After a rather uneventful trip home Team Seven was now standing in front of their Hokage.

"That's good news. Believe me when I tell you I was both surprised and scared when you decided to continue on with the mission after you discovered that Zabuza Momochi was involved and the mission ranking went up from being a C to an A rank.

"Ahh well we decided it was for the best that we continued to protect the bridge builder especially after we came across Zabuza." Kakashi told the old man. He wasn't about to tell him that it was actually Naruto and Sasuke that decided to continue on when he himself wanted to stop right then and there and come back to the village.

"Yes, well it seems that in the end you made the right decision. Not only did you complete the original mission objective and keep the bridge builder safe but you also managed to take down, not only dangerous Nuke-nin but also a powerful corrupt businessman like Gato." Hiruzen smiled at the group.

"I must say I can't remember the last time I've been this proud of a Genin team." He told the Genin in front of them.

If the giant smile on her face was any indication Sakura was positively beaming. Sasuke on the other hand just had his trademark smirk plastered on his face and Naruto, well Hiruzen couldn't tell what Naruto's expression was thanks the blonde's mask.

"Now I'm sure the three of you are tired and hungry from the trip back so why don't the three of you go home and freshen up while I talk to Kakashi here for a minute."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Sakura exclaimed. She was about to ask Sasuke out on a date only to turn to her side and discover that Sasuke had already run out of the office like he had been expecting it. So she ran out after to him to try and track him down.

"So tell me Kakashi, how did the three of them go?" Hiruzen asked after all three of them had left.

" Sakura needs a lot of training. She was the only one who didn't know how to walk up a tree." Kakashi shook his head.

"Sasuke is talented and like I said earlier he had managed to hold off a Jounin level opponent until Naruto took him by surprise. He has already unlocked the second stage of his Sharingan so it's only a matter of time until he unlocks the third and final stage."

"You've done well." Hiruzen seemed genuinely impressed.

"It wasn't me Hokage-sama, Naruto seems to be the one training him." Kakashi explained.

'_I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing_.' The Hokage kept that thought to himself.

"And Naruto?"

"He's skilled, which is expected of a former ANBU captain. His Genjutsu is definitely getting stronger if someone like Zabuza couldn't tell that one was actually affecting him.

"Now that is impressive for someone like Naruto, Jinchuuriki aren't particularly great with that level of chakra control." Hiruzen surmised.

"Hmm but all that aside there's something I do need to talk to you about in regards to Naruto."

"And what would that be Kakashi?"

"I've killed a lot of people and I've seen people kill others and one thing has always remained the same." Kakashi began.

"And that would be?"

"The reaction we all seem to have afterward." Seeing the Hokage raise an eyebrow the man continued.

"After killing a group of people we all have the same reaction; Guilt and after Naruto took out all those men and Gato he didn't show any sign of it nor did he show any emotion or reaction to it at all. He just wiped his Kunai down with Gato's suit and walked away like it was something he did everyday and he just didn't care"

"Thanks to his training with Itachi, Naruto has always been good at hiding his emotions. Besides even before Itachi, Naruto had always been very closed off and secretive. In fact I can think only one person in this village that knows at least something about him."

"Neko?"

"You guessed it." Hiruzen nodded

"Wasn't really hard." Kakashi shrugged.

"Over the last few years it has become obvious that those two have a bond with each other. And every time I try to ask her about him she refuses to answer any of the questions and tries to change the subject."

"And that lets you know that she actually does know at least something."

"Yes that much is clear." The Hokage agreed. "Ever since his little trip to Katabami Kinzan I've been doing the best I can to keep a close eye on him. But I haven't been able to discover anything about him, all he seems to do is train and eat ramen."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kakashi chuckled along with the Hokage. "I'll continue to watch him as well and see what I can find out."

"Sounds good Kakashi. Now on to other business, the Chunin Exams are being held here in a month." The Hokage began getting down to business. He could have done it later with the rest of the Jounin when he made the official announcement but he didn't really feel like doing any paperwork at the moment.

In the shadows where one of the Hokage's ANBU guards were stationed in his office, Neko had heard the entire conversation between the two men.

"_I should probably tell Naruto-kun that he is being watched. Kami knows what their reaction would be if they ever did uncover the truth_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>


End file.
